Harry Potter and the journey of magic
by Sapphire and Emeralds
Summary: Harry Potter was different, he knew it, and he was proud of it. Discovering magic at the age of seven, a much more studious and powerful harry runs away from the abusive household as he starts his journey of magical discovery. (Political and magical Powerfull Harry) (Effeminate Harry that looks like Lily) Eventual HarryxTonks.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Harry Potter books and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

''Up! Get up!'' He heard echo through his room as he rapidly opened his eyes.

''Get up now you freak!'' His aunt screeched as she hit the door loudly causing him to roll off his bed as fast as he could. Knowing full well that keeping his aunt waiting was a bad idea he immediately opened the door, initially feeling his cheek hurt in pain.

''I've told you not to keep me waiting. You losing your meal privileges for that. You better have breakfast ready in the next ten minutes or so be it, you wont see any food for the rest of the week.'' She threatened as she walked up the stairs.

Gently rubbing his cheek where he had just been slapped he quickly went into the kitchen and turned the cooker on as he started to make the Dursleys breakfast. _Typical_ , _egg and bacon, get out of the room before either of those three come downstairs or I'm dead._

Harry James Potter lived in the very normal house of number four Private Drive, where the most normal people live in. Or at the very least, that's wat everyone else called the structure that he lived in. In reality, he honestly doubted if there was anything normal about him, and he knew that there was nothing normal about the people that he was forced to live with. They obsession with normalcy was a dead give away for that, not that they let anyone see that of course. If anyone asked, it was always the 'boy's' fault.

To be honest there really wasn't much use trying to deny it. He was different, and everyone knew it. There wasn't much need for someone to talk to him for them to realize that he was unlike any other child in his age. No effort was needed to tell that he was much more mature than the other boys of his age, intelligent, quiet and small being the main traits that always came to mind, or would if they paid less attention to how different he was.

His relatives were the very definition of normal, or at least their mask's were. Inside of closed walls, were no mask were needed, he could always see the horrible people that he had to live with. The people that made sure to make his life as difficult as possible, directly or indirectly just to make sure that he suffered in every degree possible. At the age of three he had started taking care of the house, at the age of four he cooked and took care of the garden, eventually, he took care of every house job that was done in the house that everyone considered normal. Yes, Harry had long since realized that they were some of the worst humans that existed, careful not to anger them knowing full well the dangers of doing so, even if sometimes he had no control as to why. The Dursleys hated him, there was no real reason why or even any doubt in that statement. They hated him because he was different.

He had long since forgotten the dreams of family, the craving to be part of it, part of him always praying to God that anyone would come here, tell him it was all a mistake, and take him to his real family, at this point an angel taking him to his parents would have honestly been enough.

Those thoughts had ended when he reached the age of five, where he had somehow miraculously survived a life or death injury in his own room, the cupboard. Granted he wasn't particularly religious because of it, but from then on he made sure to thank whatever god or deity that had saved his life, even if he personally didn't think that it was worth much.

The main problem laid with his uncle, who hated him from his very core. A large, drunk, self-centred, arrogant man that held his reputation at a pedestal, and anything that he did not deem 'normal' wasn't taken lightly, and unfortunately, Harry always seemed to make things happen that couldn't be explained, unfortunately, that wasn't deemed normal. The man responsible for his oversized second-hand clothes that no longer fitted his cousin, or his second hand cracked glasses or anything of close to no worth that he owned.

Dealing with the chores hadn't really been that much of a problem for Harry. He may have had to start at a young age but it hadn't been that difficult to deal with. But soon after it had rapidly escalated into work that no one his age should have had to do.

Then there was the violence. It had started, as they say, nice and easy with the occasional few slaps before it escalated to using a belt, and before he reached the age of six, there were punches and kicks that would have made him vomit if he was actually fed. Once or twice he had been pushed into objects that had shattered and cut deep into his skin. Of course, it had been his fault and he had been locked in the cupboard as punishment for barking something.

Just like the previous incident, for better or worse his body seemed to have an incredible speed healing rate, occasionally leaving a scar depending on how severe the injury had been. When his Uncle drinking habit started to escalate, so did the insults and violence. His uncle had always associated the 'freak' occurrences to him, blaming Harry and telling him that he deserved his punishment. The worst part is for the first few years he had actually believed that he was at fault, and not the other way round.

After his life and death situation when he was five he started to ask the questions that his curious mind couldn't help but think of. Usually asking why he was associated with anything 'freakish' that seemed to occur around him. It was obvious that they knew something that he didn't, something that linked him to the 'freak occurrences', though why they looked down on him when the strange things seemed to protect him was something he couldn't come up with. Because of this, the one and the probably only important lesson he learned from his uncle was that whatever he considered 'normal', he would make sure to learn to do the reverse.

Then there was his cousin, following his uncle in size, arrogant but most importantly, stupid, unable to do much without his parents. This had been something that he had started to exploit, make him think that he wanted to do something, or that he was doing what he wanted, and he was able to avoid him for the most part.

However, exploiting his stupidity became difficult after his cousin made 'friends' with other children that all enjoyed 'Harry hunting'. Escaping, for the most part, was easy, but from time to time he was corned, or simply couldn't afford to escape knowing that the replication from his uncle would be much more dangerous than whatever his cousin had been planning.

Of course, Dudley, or Duddydums, could never do any wrong since he was such an example of what was known as the pinnacle of gentleman behaviour. _Witch I'm quite sure is going downhill._

Lastly, there was his Aunt, a housewife, though one that did not do the chores, that mainly gossiped or made the image of her family's normalcy. Unlike the other two, he wasn't sure what his Aunt opinion was of him. She didn't like him, that much was obvious, whenever she thought he wasn't looking, her eyes had a brief show of jealousy, though confusing, he assumed that it caused the rift between them. However, she made sure that he was feed just enough, and clothed just enough, for that he would be able to survive.

She was skilled in spreading rumours and picking up the little truth from those rumours she heard, putting them together in a way that allowed her to figure out the truth. Being able to watch her do this more times that he could count, he had picked up on her ability to pick up the truth from her, not that he would ever tell her thought, since he was already on a thin line in the household, and he wasn't going to risk letting them now he knew much more than what they would ever think he did.

His uncommon traits made him all the more unusual, thick silky bright red hair reaching just on top of his neck, bright green almond-shaped eyes that remained covered by round glasses that were too big for him, which had eventually become more of a hindrance when his eyesight had started to get worse, his low height and small body that was caused by malnutrition which his blood relatives had had a hand in. Lastly, his pale skin, which had been caused by the little time he was able to spend outside. His relatives believed that if he was kept inside during the day when no one would notice him, with the only exceptions being to take the garbage out and early in the morning when he cared for the garden. His body mostly hidden by the horrible second-hand clothes that seemed to practically fall off due to the huge size difference between his cousin and himself.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

School was an interesting topic of discussion. He really would have enjoyed it if hed been the only one attending, but of course, fate was dead set against him to let that happen. The main problem was that he found the subject's far to easy. One look around him and it was obvious that it was because he was the only one that actually applied himself to his studies. Then there was the fact that Dudley also attended the same school with his group of bullies, not much more was really necessary for that description.

Lastly was the fact that he was different, and as such, didn't quite fit in anywhere. There were the boys that were obnoxious to the point that it was terrifying, not to mention never paid attention and made a mess of everything that was a meter radius to them. Then there were the girls, that only thought about making fun of people and straight out painting targets on people they didn't like, usually turning on another and humiliating yesterdays friend.

No, Harry didn't fit in at all. His effeminate characteristics were an immediate rejection of both groups, and on the small chance that they did try talking to him...well, Dudley made sure they didn't make the same mistake twice.

Which brought him back to his current situation, or rather, to the people that were approaching him a little too excitedly.

''Hey freak!'' Harry didn't have to turn around to know who was talking, he had partly expected them to chase him today seeing how the teacher left slightly early on Wednesday's.

''No teacher to hide behind today, you know what that means right coward?'' One of his gang members said with a disturbing grin.

 _I really doubt I need protecting from either of you oversized idiots, thought getting into a fight wouldn't be the best of ideas. Now as to how to get out of this predicament..._

''Come on big D, we haven't had a chance to show him who's boss yet, this is our chance.'' Another of the idiot's idiot said.

One of the things Harry was proud of was his developed agility, that had allowed him to avoid them or the idea of fun ever since they had attended school. The teachers really didn't seem to care that much, but by usually staying nearby one, it allowed him to keep Dudley's gang in check as even they weren't stupid enough to do anything in front of a teacher. _At least not yet._ He thought some what in amusement. _Who knows, I wouldn't have been surprised if someone told me that they could grow to become more stupid_.

Without a second thought, he started to run towards the street, knowing full well that he could outrun all of them and easily lose them in the vast town. As he turned to his left he quickly hid in a huge building that was almost the same size as his own school.

However, this time Dudley's gang was more persistent than usual and had staid in front of the building more than what he had expected. For quite some few minutes he could see them through the door searching for him like whiled vultures starved in hunger. _Maybe I shouldn't insult the avian species_.

Eventually, they started running in a hurry towards the school they had left, and Harry knew why. One look at the clock and he knew that the bus would be leaving any minute, maybe even had already left, with it his only means of getting back to private drive, even if it had never been a place he could call home.

Sighing as he stopped his train of thoughts towards how they would react when he did get back, he decided to look around at his refuge for the first time. To his everlasting joy, _which isn't usually a long period_ , his refuged had turned out to be a library, a look through the sing and his joy doubled, a library that stayed open all night.

The books were much bigger, much more complex and in much greater number than those in the school that he attended. Mesmerized by the sight, he almost instinctively got the first book on the left shelf and immediately started reading. After all, it was best to read in order if you wanted to know which books were left to read.

Before he knew it, he started reading the second book on the shelf, then third, fourth, fifth, the process continuing until he had fallen asleep on top of the book he was at, lying next to the growing pile at his left. _Somewhere around twelve._ He mused to himself before closing his eyes.

Sure, the Dursleys where livid. His uncle shouted at him, hit and locked him in the cupboard without dinner when he returned to private drive the next day, but the books that were hidden in his second-hand bag from Dudley made more than up for it. He was glad that he had managed to convince the old librarian to make him a library card, luck, for once, had been on his side that the old man seemed to barely pay attention or any form of awareness to reality.

Hiding the books had been a simple matter, removing the parts on the floors plank and hiding them under it. Once done he simply put on the bloodstained carpet and no one was the wisher, after all. Petunia would never touch the floor, and neither of the other males fitted in the cupboard.

Eventually, he stopped attending school, taking the school bus and heading directly to the library when arriving, giving back the books he had borrowed and then looking for more complex ones, reading them before taking them out and heading back to the bus stop to head back to Private Drive. There he would hide them under the floor behind the boxes in the cupboard, before doing his chores, eating the little leftovers that his pig-like uncle and Cousin left him before he was locked in the cupboard, where he would continue to read.

It was worrying that no one had raised the alarm that he stopped attending the school after the first week, much less after the first month, however Dudley was too simple-minded to actually realize and he doubted the two adults, and he used the term incredibly loosely, would actually care as long as he either wasn't spending time under the roof or meet a less fortunate The End. His Aunt may have noticed something was off, but again, she didn't seem to care as long as he didn't spend time in her house.

This process would continue some few months until both the strangest and best day of his life had happened. It started as the usual day, just after they had left the bus, with one main difference. Dudley's gang had been playing the not honourable sport of Harry-Hunting. Unlike the usual situation this time he was unprepared for them, caught of guard that they would openly do so in front of a teacher. _I suppose they really can grow stupid_. The most disturbing part had been that the teacher hadn't even cared, or perhaps hadn't wanted to get into trouble with his blood relatives, whichever it was, allowed them to chase him much closer than with his usual head start.

Fearing for his life he turned into a small ally and jumped over the rubbish bin and closed his eyes, knowing what they had in store for him. He never had screamed so loudly. Opening his eyes, he found himself on top of one of the roofs of the flat.

Taking deep breaths, he tried to calm himself down as he sat down, his mind spinning ever so slightly, clearly hearing his heartbeat pulse through his body as he tried reaching some degree of understanding what had just happened. It helped when he looked down to find Dudley's gang in complete confusion as to where he had gone, resisting the childlike temptation to shout at them to provoke them, he slowly laid down on his back, trying to figure out what had happened.

He let his mind wander as he questioned the possibility of doing whatever had happened a second time. After all, it wasn't the first time that something that he couldn't explain had happened that was in some way related to him.

He tried recalling on what he had felt just before closing his eyes. The had been a stressful feeling that now that he thought about it hadn't been caused by the running. It had been an incredibly uncomfortable feeling that had come from the centre oh his body, possible closer to the lower part of his stomach.

Concentration very carefully on the feeling he had held just before he had opened his eyes, he tried visualizing the same situation. He had wanted to go somewhere safe when he had jumped and had momentarily felt his stomach twist around before finding himself on the roof.

As he closed his eyes again, he focused on that feeling, picturing the nearby library that he had spent hours in, of which he had dedication on reading anything and everything. The picture of the bookshelf nearby the corner he usually read at away from any attentive eyes came to his mind with the same incredibly uncomfortable feling spreading through his body. Listening to the fainted of pops, he opened his eyes to find himself in the library, at the very place that he had been concentrating on, a small smile gracing his face.

Curious as to what he had just done, he started looking at books that may give him some sort of clue as to what had just happened. After some few hours, he discovered that what he had done was called teletransportation. An ability that was only known in the form of mathematical or physical theory, present in the form of fiction. None the less he researched the rest of the day, be it in fictional nature or theoretical, trying to come up with an answer to his new found gift.

He eventually discovered that this ability was something that he was more than capable to use his ability by will, practicing at night when the Dursleys where asleep, discovering what he could do and where he could go with his new found gift. Making sure to move to the furthest place possible from the Dursleys was more than a successful motivation. As he could move anywhere that was within his sight, or that he knew well enough, he soon could instantly be kilometres from his blood relatives if the situation ever required it. _Brilliant_ , was the only word that was in his mind.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

As the year progress, he started remembering everything that had happened in his life and tried imitating them. The first was the small fire that he had eventually produced in his hand. It was no smaller than a pebble, but it was present in front of him and feel his body with warmth. Next was a small breeze that could clean up the garden leaves whenever his relatives weren't in the house, allowing him some rest and peace to try out new ideas. Levitating pebbles came next, allowing him to make them float and move like Telequinesis, or at least a much weaker form of it.

He felt as if some God had taken pity on him and given him his gift as a 'take care' or a 'happy late birthday' gift. However, the little bit of satisfaction and pride that he held in his life was destroyed when his Uncle had caught him levitating a small pebble. He had feared what would happen if he was ever caught, and it was with good reason. His body both frozen and trembling as his Uncle stamped towards him.

''How dare you use you freakishness in my house'' He heard his uncle roared as he felt an immense pain as he was thrown some meters in the garden, registering the punch, a small hint of gratefulness that he had not been allowed to eat anything during the day.

Without even thinking about it, he curled up in a ball like shape, protecting his head with his hands while he received one blow after another. Needless to say, it hardly made a difference.

''You should be grateful that we gave you a roof to stay in'' He heard his uncle shout as he received another kick.

''And this is how you repay us? Using you freakishness under my roof?'' He continued to shout.

''As incompetent as your parents, always special with their hocus pocus'' He said with one last kick in the stomach before being dragged and then thrown into the cupboard.

''Well, we'll see about that in a weeks time, won't we boy?'' He said before slamming the door shut.

The faint light coming from under the door told him that he wasn't dead, at least not yet. He couldn't move his left arm, and the rest of his body wasn't much better. He wouldn't be surprised if some of his bones had been cracked, or even broken.

Harry remained there drifting between awareness and unconsciousness, in pure fear that closing his eyes may determine if he would ever be able to open them again, wishing that whatever gift that he had would allow him to heal. Feeling a slight pan of exhaustion, his mind drifted into pitch black, forcing him into a deep sleep.

 _Someday...Someday...I hope that my emptiness...becomes something more beautiful..._

That was the last thought of the existent Harry Potter as he died.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

When he woke up the next day his body was mostly healed. He mused at the thought at what else his gift could do as he moved his body as he making sure that nothing was broken. To his astonishment he was sitting on a puddle of blood, though he had a faint idea as to where it came from, however, he had no wish to check if his theory was true out of fear of what his uncle had done.

When his uncle found his body healed, he took it as a threat. And it was much worse than the day before. From dislocated joints and brushes to slightly cracked bones and some blood, to seriously broken bones and both internal and external bleeding.

He seemed to enjoy using physical and verbal force for his own satisfaction, with the worse days being those when his uncle came back drunk, incapable of caring that he supposedly had school the next day. Eventually, he started to lock him in the cupboard for days without end, only being taken out to be put back in a similar state and the locked back in.

It was on his eighth birthday that he decided that anything was safer than what he was putting up with, knowing that one day there would be too much damage for him to heal from if he didn't run from the cursed place. It had been almost a week since he had been feed, and he had only gotten through with the small scraps he had taken at night with his ability to levitate. However, he was careful to never take to much or to avoid any food that could be noticeable, out of fear that it would get him killed.

At midnight he appeared in Dudley's toy room, careful not to make any sound as he looked for the camping bag that Dudley had received for his previous birthday, though it had never seen daylight, much less actually been used. Once he found it, he appeared back downstairs in the kitchen, using the light from the moon to start looking for anything that wouldn't be missed.

He took any food that would be edible in some few weeks, some fruit and bread that he could eat the next few days and some bottles of water. Deciding that taking any more may alert his blood relatives that he had taken some of their food when he left, he decided that he had enough food before he appeared in the attic, where many unopened or old boxes were kept.

Unsure of what he was even looking for, or even why, he quietly left the bag on the floor as he started opening each box unsure of what to find. It was the same feeling as the one he felt whenever he found that he could do something unnatural. Though he wasn't sure as to why he was up in the attic, he had wasn't sure as to why he was up in the attic, he had learned to trust and follow his instincts.

After dozens of boxes, he found one that had written on it 'Do not open'.

He let out a small giggle when he read the words on the box, shaking his head as he carefully opened the top of the box, moving the cushioning before taking a deep breath and looking inside. There were only two items that he could find inside. The first item that he picked up was an unopened letter that seemed to have been sent years ago. He knew that he shouldn't open someone else's letter, but his instincts were saying that this letter was more for him than for the other people in this house, overtaken by curiosity, Harry opened the letter, and read the contents that were written inside.

Harry carefully opened the top of the box, moving the cushioning before taking a deep breath and looking inside. There were only two items that he could find inside. The first item that he picked up was an unopened letter that seemed to have been sent years ago. He knew that he shouldn't open someone else's letter, but he couldn't help but feel the curiosity overtake him, almost as if it was calling him, he gently opened it as he started to read what was written in it.

 _Dear Petunia_

 _How have you been doing Pet? I heard that you a mother now, I'm so happy for you. Guess who else is a mother? That's right, I've just had a son. We decided to name him Harry James Potter and he's the most adorable thing I've ever seen._

 _I know that you dislike magic, but I really wish you'd at least send me a response through letters, I've missed you, Pet. I want you to be part of my family again, I want my son to have his aunt in his life and with there being a chance of me and James not surviving this war, I want him to at least know he has some family._

 _I'm terrified of having to leave Harry before my turn comes, terrified that he won't know how much both I and James love him. But the war's getting worse and worse, and there have been too many close calls for me to ignore that possibility. I've left our house address inside of the envelope, I doubt we will ever be able to be the sisters we once were, but I hope that you'll visit. I want you to be part of his life, maybe even for us to be a family again._

 _Love,_

 _Lilly Potter_

He felt tears fall down his face as he read the letter again and again. His parents had loved him, been happy when he was born, they'd wanted him. Ignoring the bitter and outraged feelings that were building up in his stomach at his aunt, who hadn't even bothered to open the letter, he looked at the address of the house as a very small smile adorned his face. 'This was it' He thought to himself as he stood up carefully placing the letter in his bag.

He wasn't sure why, but the simple words that his mother had written of loving him made him feel so much more alive, so much more fulfilled. The Dursleys had never once said those words, no, they had raised him, if it could even be called raising, to believe that anything that occurred around him was his fault, that he was the freak out of the normal's and he should be ashamed about it. His Aunt's jealousy made sense as he joined the pieces of information, she was jealous and had tried to destroy him as a pet form of revenge against his mother.

He had long since given up on any chance of having a family, there was no father to praise him or mess up his hair when he got good grades, or any mother to tuck him in his bed or hug him when he was crying. And he had believed that he had deserved it, or at least had been supposed to. Unknown to them his magic had always been part of him, had always protected him. When he was five, bleeding under the cupboard because of them it had been magic that had saved him, made him live, allowed him to live.

Taking a deep breath he looked at the only other item that was inside the box. There was a small frame that, to both Harry's bewilderment and slight fascination, was moving. There was a young couple in their early twenties that Harry immediately recognized as his parents. Felling the tears start falling on his face again, he raised his hand as he wiped them off as he studied the frame.

He couldn't really see any distinct similarity between him and his father. James Potter, or so he assumed was his name, had a mischievous smile as he held onto his wife, looking between him and the photo of his mother.  
A very small smile formed on his frame as he could immediately see where his appearance came from, the vibrant green eyes, the red hair that looked like fire when the breeze moved. He could feel pride build up in him as he remembered all the times he had been mistreated at school because he was different, but he was happy, happy that like his parents, he was different.

This also answered another part of the question as to why his aunt hated him, she was jealous and angry at his mother, and her only way that she could feel any sense of satisfaction was to pull him down, as revenge for her sister being different. She had always bad-mouthed his parents, though now that he looked back on it, he realized it had always been directed towards his mother. It had been in her voice, with the small number of times that she had spoken to him he now realized that.

Wiping away the last tears he opened his bag as he gently placed the photograph inside next to the letter, careful that he didn't damage either of them as he closed the bag. Knowing that he shouldn't bother thinking on the treatment the Dursleys had given him he appeared in the main and looked for the map Dursley kept in the main drawer under the television, something he had had to put away throughout the many times that he had cleaned the house.

He now had to do the most dangerous part of the packing, and he knew if he was caught he wouldn't be allowed to live. Slowly, he carefully walked up the stairs one by one before reaching the first floor. Silently, he opened the door at an incredibly slow speed as he pushed it with great care making sure that neither of the two people in there would wake up. Herring both of their snoring, he very slowly levitated both the wallet and the purse that were inside their bedroom into his hand as he carefully took the money out and placed it in his pocket as he gently stood up.

He slightly giggled when he thought how his blood relatives would react when they realized their purse and wallet were empty. With how they usually acted they may even never realize that the money was missing, God knew that there were dense enough for it to happen. Even if they did it most likely wouldn't be until Monday, which would give him enough time to be far enough from this place that he would never see them again.

he immediately stopped giggling when he realized that the snoring had suddenly stopped, dreading what would happen as he heard someone get up he immediately moved as silently possible towards the toy room which had the door open enough for him to pass through as he hid behind the door. He had never felt more terrified it his life, fully aware what would happen if he was found he prayed that they wouldn't fin him, silently repeating those thoughts in his head as he prayed that his uncle wouldn't realize he wasn't in his cupboard.

The thought of moving himself outside of the house was tempting, but there was a high risk that he would be heard, which would lead to the authorities being after him much before then what he wanted them to. He needed the head start to make sure that no one would be able to find him. He held his breath as someone walked past him back into the bedroom, each footstep sounding farther away, eventually having the whole house being filled by complete silence.

Harry had to wait some few minutes to calm down while taking deep breaths before he was sure that everyone in the house was asleep. Not being able to hear any noise from the bedroom, he carefully looked out of the door to make sure no one was there. When he was sure the coast was clear he carefully walked out of the room and walked towards their door as he slowly levitated both the wallet and purse, placing them back where he had found them before he walked back down the stairs.

Gently picking up his bag, he took a deep breath as he appeared outside of Private drive. Never looking back at the place he had never called home, his figure disappeared from the badly illuminated pathway of the normal place known as Private Drive.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **Sup all, hope the prologue wasn't too long , the first few chapters will be more of developing skills than actual events, so Ill just leave that warning out there.**

 **I have a basic outlined map of where this story will be heading, until somewhere around 5th year, after that, I'm still working on it. My updates are slow, so here's my warning.**

 **Lastly, there are certain parts of this story that I'm still debating about, such as pairing (Not even sure if I will) or types of magic, who leaves or dies, etc. I will warn you when either I reach a decision or ask for your reader's opinion. The possible one I'm considering is Tonks and Harry, but that's still up to debate.**

 **Lastly, Harry has an effeminate appearance from lack of food and sunlight, simply put he looks like a younger version of his mother when she was eight.**

 **Thanks for taking your time to read and I hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Harry Potter books and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

His body had already been incredibly fatigued from the sheer amount of energy…no...magic had had to use to heal his body. Taking into account how much body had seemed to adapt to healing itself both easier and more efficiently, well, he thanked God that he had magic.

The problem became slightly more pressing with his current sleep deprivation and pain coming from his stomach, his body now ached from the amount of magic he had used throughout the night. It was in the very early parts of the morning that he reached a small neighbourhood with chirping birds as a soft breeze moved the leaves on the trees, with some strange amount of power that he could feel simply being emitted from the town. It was still early enough that no one would be awake, but he was aware that he was becoming pressed for time as he searched for the house he was looking form, _or maybe limp was a closer description with how much my left leg hurt's._

Either way, some few new scars where no wear near enough to dull the excitement building up in him as he read each pate of each house, looking with a hope in his eyes that had never been there before. After almost twenty minutes he inhaled deeply, coming to a halt he looked at the plate he had just read. Repeating the action a second and third time almost not believing what was written on it. He'd found it, the house he had lived in. He had been happy to here, it wasn't as much hope as it was that he knew it, he simply did.

 _Okay Harry, stop hyperventilating, deep breaths, deep breaths. Who am I kidding, it's not working._

Once he was vaguely stable, the question as to why part of the roof seemed to have suffered an explosion from the inside was raised in his head. At least it would have been had he actually cared about the minor details of the house looking highly unstable. He had been more worried that the house may no longer belong to him since his parents death, however if no one had fixed or demolished it then it was most likely that it was simply because it now belonged to him, and since he was both underage and lived with the Dursleys he'd never known about it.

Feeling a compelling sensation of craving to know where his parents had lived, he slowly walked towards the gate, opening it as a tingly sensation run through his body. Taking a deep breath he walked towards the door, feeling a slight sense of nervousness when he realized it wasn't looked.

He took another breath just for luck, gently opening the door in front of him. He immediately paused trying to register the scene in front of him. The slightly large hall with stairs at the end going to the upper wall was covered with burn and cutting-like marks all over, almost as if some sort of fight had occurred here years ago.

Wearily of his surroundings, he softly closed the door behind him as he slowly walked into a cosy sitting room that, apart from the lingering dust, seemed like they had lived in it yesterday. Gently placing his bag on one of the chairs he looked around the room, feeling a sense of nostalgia flow through his body before his attention was caught by the mantlepiece. On it laid many photos containing his parents, with some few being with people he vaguely felt like he had seen before, however the ones that caught his attention were the one that his parents were in with a small child with the same hair and eyes as his mother all three of them laughing as they looked at him.

He gently picked up the picture, using his sleeve to clean the lingering dust laying on the glass as he simultaneously studied the photo, looking at the incredibly happy family he had once been part of. Recognising the room the photo had taken place as the one he was in at the moment, he looked at his surrounding trying to imagine his parents taking care of him when he was just one year old.

Eventually putting the frame back down he went to the next frame, carefully examining each photo laying there, spending countless minutes on each one before moving to the next. From what he could see, his parents really had been happy when he had been born, countless of the photos including them looking at each other before looking at him while smiling brightly. It was strange really, to feel so happy and yet so sad at the same time.

They all varied, from one that had his father flying on what seemed to be a broomstick to their wedding day. There where some few other people that he had never seen, mainly three men and two women who he assumed was his parent's friends seeing how often they appeared in the pictures.

Picking up the last photo he immediately knew that it was his favourite, four people were smiling brightly in the frame. His parents, a man with black scruffy heir, and himself. It was difficult to believe that it was him, he was smiling so brightly with his family. He'd been so happy with his family. His family. It made his eyes water at the thought.

The idea was so foreign to him, the thought of a family. He couldn't help it, falling onto his knees not taking his eyes of the photo he burst into tears. Not soon later the effect of the exhausting trip started taking effect on him as he slowly closed his eyes, the last image his mind processed was the happy family sitting in front of him.

 _I'm home._

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Harry had never been so reluctant in opening his eyes, nor had he ever felt so safe in his life. But when he woke up he felt both of this feeling and much, much more. The sun was already setting down with its last raise of light passing through the window reaching his face. He hadn't realized how much his scars hurt until now, gently rubbing them he stood up looking at the room he had slept in with now the full assistance of the sunlight.

Trying to ignore the battered feeling in his body he decided to explore the house, curious as to where he had probably lived the happiest part of his life, the part that had been stolen from him. While the Dursleys had had a classy and posh decoration in the house, the one used here was warm and comfortable with its bright colours and wooden floor. _Much better_ was all that he could think.

From the outside, the house may look like it was in ruins, however, the inside was a beautiful two floored cottage with a small garden at the back of the house, which looked like it was, unfortunately, looked like a wild jungle. Recalling the photos of the people in the garden made Harry start form tears in his eyes again, but he managed to rube them of his face and keep on exploring.

There was a kitchen that was far superior in appearance than the one at the Dursley's, and a bathroom he could probably use daily without being yelled at after a minute of usage. There were three bedrooms, the one that had belonged to his parents, two guest rooms, though he felt one of them would have been his, and a destroyed nursery that looked like it had contained an explosion, fire and anything else that came to his mind. Closing the door he mentally noted to leave the door locked no matter the reason he needed to enter. The room gave him a very ominous feeling that made his gut twist, he really didn't want to think what his instincts probably meant.

However, by far his favourite room was the huge library that by all logic shouldn't be able to fit inside of the house. Counting the dozens of bookshelf and hundreds, maybe thousands of books, it took him every strength of his will to walk out of the room.

Opening the bag, he took out the canned food and organized them in different piles before storing them as he worked out how much he would be able to eat each day. He could easily live on a slice of the breed and a glass of water a day, if he hadn't possessed those skills then he would have died in less a year than after being placed there.

Once he finished organizing the food he quickly walked back into the library, he admired the countless books that laid before him, the knowledge that would take him months, if not years to learn. A very small smile graced his face as he immediately walked towards the closest bookshelf and started looking through the many books in it.

While most would probably prefer to start immediately reading, he had no idea what the essentially knew world could offer, and if he wanted his questions answered, then he would have to do so personally. Hours were spent searching for an introduction to an understanding of how magic worked. As hours passed he discovered that magic had many branches, and like in his own school, they were divided into different classifications. Followed by the fact that a wand was necessary to cast spells, and what he had been doing was wandless magic.

Progressing through his research he started to put the classifications into different sections, with the important one being the simple books that would allow him to understand that branch of its magic. Eventually, he found what he was looking for, a book titled 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1' with the large integrated words of charms on it.

Wondering if the gradings applied to other books of different branches he started searching similar names to the book he had just found, eventually finding Magical Theory, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration and Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger all on the same bookshelf. Deciding that he had found enough books and that he could always search for more later, he allowed his book instincts to take over as he sat on the small couch between the bookshelves and opened the first book that was in the pile.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Time passed quickly as Ren found more and more questions as to what magic was and how it worked. Days quickly becoming weeks as he found answers that simp.e raised more questions. Satisfying his ever-growing curiosity and actually having a place he could happily call home quickly made the past month the best. _Free, feed and healing, such a good combination_.

There really hadn't been much boredom, with all the books in the library he was perfectly happy shutting himself in the house for years as he read the many books in the library. It simply made so much sense, in a way, he could compare it to maths, it simple was everywhere that now that he knew it he could slap himself for not having realized it before.

Most bookshelves had books that he couldn't understand due to his lack of knowledge, which lead to him reluctantly leaving them as he moved to the next bookshelves only for the same problem to raise. Occasionally he found a book that explained a new subject allowing him to go back and look through books that he could now understand in better depth.

There was one question that kept coming up in his head. What was magic? He could find a book explaining it, he had come up with some few theories. The possibility that it was involved with space, or possible nature. Perhaps it was related to some ancient technology long forgotten by humanity. It could even be part of a god.

 _I always was obsessed with fantasy stories..._

After a month of studying he realized that even if he did have a certain degree of control over magic, it was weak and inconsistent, not to mention incredibly hard to control. No, what he needed was mentioned in many books, explaining how it was necessary to have a wand to channel one's magic.

He eventually learned that he was doing wandless magic, and was apparently incredibly proficient if he took to heart that most, magical humans couldn't do magic at all without a wand. It was a great ability, not to mention an incredibly useful one, but it had major limits. For example, he could only make half-successful attempts at best when put to the test The best success being in charms, while no results were achieved in transfiguration. Because of this, he could understand the charms books he read much easier than the transfiguration ones, which he struggled to understand since he had no prior experience with.

Eventually, a problem arose that magic couldn't survive. Food. Had he spent time with other children his age, he would have known that he ate much less than them due to his bodies small and thin stature, with his magic had encouraged to help his body survive. But even with that advantage he eventually reached the point that he needed to find a shop or co-op were he could resupply on food.

Doing so had taken him over an hour, not because it was difficult to reach, but rather he had to be careful that people raised questions as to why someone so young was alone doing the shopping. Eventually, he had managed to somehow succeed. _Thank God for magic._ and leave before anyone asked uncomfortable questions. He appeared at the edge of the town, not wanting to appear nearby in case he was spotted since for some reason appearing inside or near the house wasn't possible. His theory had been that since magic allowed him to do so, there was probably magic to prevent it as well. And he had been right, finding the subject of Ancient Ruins that then explained warding and its many uses.

He camly walked through the pathway that was visible through the light provided by the moon. Enjoying the fresh air and tranquil night, with no worry of any bully trying to hurt him, walk towards his home, which still made him want to skip whenever he thought of that word, as he started to think of his situation.

He was low on money, and he would probably be able to only make it last between one and two months. He had found hundreds of coins in silver, gold, and bronze, in a currency that he did not recognize. Repressing his curiosity and excitement over the currency or questions were it came from, he started pondering what he could do about his food problem.

The only idea that he could think of that had some credibility in his mind was to search the origin of the unknown currency and buy the food from there. He already knew that there must be some form of society, if not country that had its own economy. With the countless books and grading it was the only logical solution that really occurred to him.

With a sigh, he came to stop as he looked to his right, seeing a graveyard with the dim moonlight illuminating the gravestones. His instincts, or maybe his magic, caused him to unconsciously and very slowly walk into the graveyard and search for it. One single possibility coming up within his mind as he looked around.

He read the inscriptions of each gravestone, unsure if his parents were even here, but none the less not losing hope as he continued locking for the inscription. Eventually, he found a white stone marked with the beautiful names of James Potter and Lily Potter. He wasn't sure if it was the gravestone itself, or the names were written together, but before he realized it tears started to form on his face as he gently pressed his left hand on the cold stone as he slowly fall down on his knees letting years worth of tears finally fall.

After time had passed, he tried to whip of the tears on his cheeks, failing dramatically as he realized the inscription under his parent's name. 'The last enemy to be destroyed is death' was quoted in the middle section of the gravestone.

Maybe it was the use of enemy of the sentence, but the quote didn't sit right with him. The idea of his parents having to face death wasn't comforting, and with an impulse building through his body, he gently placed the palm of his left hand over the words. Slowly, the move and change shape, forming the sentence 'Life doesn't last forever, but what we create will live on for us'.

Inspecting the wording he really hoped that his parents would have liked them. That they hadn't left anything in this world. His tears were still falling as he removed any accumulated dust that had formed on the gravestone. Standing up he walked next to the tree's and picked up some few flowers before he came back to the grave and placed them in the middle.

''Lily?'' He heard two voices to question in a quiet tone.

He spun around startled to actually see someone at this time. With equal expressions on their faces, some meters away were two women, equally as startled to see him as he was to see them.

He could feel his heart rate increase as a soft and slightly but cold breeze run through the graveyard, gently pushed the surrounding branches of each tree causing a soft sound from the battering leaves. He vaguely recognized both of them from the many photos he had seen, which meant that they were friends of his parents.

He could fill his body tense, surprisingly nervous from talking to people after such a long time. ''Who are you?'' He asked.

''I'm Aurora Sinistra'' The tall women with dark hair, eyes, and skin.''And she's Mary Macdonald'' She continued indicating the slightly shorter women with slightly tand skin, bright blue eyes and brown hair.''We were friends with Lily Potter. From your appearance, I'm assuming you're her son, Harry Potter?''

''I think so'' He answered nervously.

Aurora had always been an observant person, it was necessary when you were an astronomer, and the first thing she had noted was that the tiny small child in front of her should have been much bigger than he was. Some few memories of the times Lily had talked about her sister and she made the connection immediately. As a professor, they where taught to spot any signs of abuse, and he Harry was screaming every single one of those sings. Mary, as a healer was more proficient than her, which explained why the usually upbeat personality was completely quiet at the moment.

''It's good to see you again Harry'' She said kindly which seemed to have the desired effect as he calm him down.

''You look like Lily'' Mary blutted out as Aurora simple looked at her friend questioningly. ''Sorry, we weren't really expecting to see you until you came to Hogwarts.

He simply frowned in confusion at her statement. ''Hogwarts?''

Mary had already been making mental notes of different ways to murdering the Dursleys. However his reactions were immediately raising more and more alarms in her mind as he looked much younger and smaller than an eight-year-old, or for that matter even a six-year-old.

That and she was using all her self-control to not to laugh at how similarly his eyes were to Lily's when she wanted to learn something new. She momentarily pondered at how similar he was to not only her appearance but possibly in mentality.

''Magic school'' She explained trying to remember what her parents had shown her of the muggle world.

''Both you parents were at the top of their generation there, thought your mother was considered the best with the amount of effort she put into her studying unlike your father, who was naturally talented but preferred having fun with his friends.'' Aurora explained as Harry looked at her in interest of what she had to say about his parents. ''She never did miss a chance to show you off.'' She explained.

It seemed to have had the effect she had hoped for, though not completely he at least wasn't as tense or worry as he was before. Enjoying how similar his habit of going into deep thought was as his mothers she momentarily looked at the gravestone and to her surprise saw a different quote to that which she had visited over the years. She felt an overwhelming amount of sadness as she read the quote inscribed on the grave. It had almost become a habit to visit their grave with Mary once each Halloween.

It didn't escape Mary's attention thanks to her healer training that Harry had seemed to have immediately developed a significant amount of trust in them simply because she had stated that she knew his parents. That was worrying, because it meant that he either didn't know anything about them or had had to find about it on his own accord.

Neither were sure what to do, or for that matter what to say. Neither had expected to see Harry before he was eleven, and certainly hadn't expected to see him at his parents grave at the age of eight.

''Last time I checked, you were living with the Dursleys'' Mary trying braking softly. Harry would have usually not taken the news well that a friend of his parents had willingly left him at the Dursleys, however, the venom she had used to pronounce said fairly clearly stated she hadn't been willing to do so, which peaked his curiosity.

''I...well...'' Harry started tripping over his own words. _How do I say that I run away from Private Drive just some few weeks ago? For that matter, how do I say that a eight year old has been living by himself for some few weeks?_

She didn't need him to finish the sentence. It was obvious that for one reason or another he had left. The fact that he was here spoke volumes of how welcoming the Dursleys had been. She didn't needs to look at Aurora to know that her friend was having similar murderous thought as she was. In all honesty, she didn't really blame him, from what little Lily had told her about her sister, it sounded like a prison camp her parents had told her when teaching her about muggle world war two.

''At the very least are you living somewhere safe?'' Aurora asked worried that the potter's son would have had to live on the streets.

''I've been staying at my parent's house, so I can mostly sustain myself.'' He answered much more calmly.

''That shouldn't be possible, it's warded under fidelius...but...of course, you were keyed in, even if you weren't old enough the wards would still recognize you.'' She trailed off as realization hit her.

''Fidelius? What type of ward is that?'' Harry asked not recognizing said ward.

''You know what wards are?'' Aurora asked surprised.

''My parents had a library, I've been reading some book that talked about them'' He answered clarifying her confusion.

''I see, Lily always did love books'' She answered both in amusement and sadness.''Fidelios charm is an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single person, called Secret-Keeper, and is impossible to find unless the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. However, not many people know about the charm, much less as to how it works.'' Aurora answered slipping into her teaching persona.

''So that means that as long as I stayed in under Fidelios, even if the house was right in front of them, anyone looking for me would be none the wiser?'' He asked with curiosity that that rivaled his mother's.

''Yes, that's a pretty accurate description. I'm assuming you have no intention to return to the Dursleys?''

''If I said no, would you make me?'' Harry asked almost fearfully.

''No, we tried gaining custody to you, but Dumbledore had so much influence that we didn't stand a chance. Some wards were placed wherever you were living that made it impossible to find where you were or sending any mail.

''However, if you don't want someone from the wizarding world to find you then Id advise you to hide your scar.'' She finished before realizing that Harry was looking at her in confusion.

''My scar?''

''I honestly doubt there is a single person in Britain that would recognize you from you scar.''

''Why would people recognize me from my scar?'' He questioned.

''You survived the killing curse, something no one has ever done in magical history, thus you fame'' She answered while carefully observing him. She immediately noted that he seemed disturbed that he was famous, but he brushed it off as he asked her his next question.

''The killing curse?''

''A vile curse that instantaneously kills someone the moment it hits them'' Aurora explained.

''Why would someone try to use the killing curse on me?'' Harry asked with a pensive look that reminded Aurora of that of Lily's, it was like talking to her deceased friend and she couldn't help but note every single similarity. Taking a deep breath she started to explain the First Wizarding War.

''During the 70s, a Wizarding war broke between a huge terrorist group led by you know who and the joint force of the ministry of magic and the order of the Phoenix. You parents were members of the order and fought against you know who on countless occasions. Because of their defiance, You know who went after them and killed both of your parents, but when he tried casting the killing course it failed, some think this caused his death, but some few of us believe that he was severely weekend, and went into hiding.'' Aurora explained to Harry. Looking at his pensive face she started wondering if it had been a good idea to explain this to someone so young. She mentally cursed at herself for allowing her bottled up sadness get the best of her.

''You know...what was his name?'' Harry finally asked.

''You've got to understand that even to this day many people fear what he was capable of. His name, or at least the one he was known for was Voldemort.''

''I see'' He answered in deep thought. Before going back to the original question. ''Does that mean that anyone will be able to recognize me?'' He asked in a worried tone.

''Youll be hard press to find someone that doesn't, though you scar is well known, your eye and hair color are also common knowledge.'' She answered.

''What were they like, my parents that is?'' He asked timidly.

''You aunt never told you about them?'' They both asked with a frown.

''I didn't even know they names until I left. They told me they died in a car crash.''

 _Damned muggles, Lilly and James died in a car crash? Not even a mention of how they gave they life to protect they only son?_ She mentally shouted to herself with furry towards the Dursley's.

''You more similar to your mother, you have her eyes and almost identical hair colour. You even have her curiosity, though it seems to be more of a combination of both of your parents. Your mother was one of the best students we ever had at Hogwarts, at the top of every subject, she was close to finishing her mastery of charms. As for your father, he was a troublemaker, talented in transfiguration and one of the best of his year, but he liked breaking the rules a little too much and lacked the motivation to study, which is probably the only reason he didn't give you mother a run for her money.''

''Do magical people have they own currency, gold, silver and bronze coins, slightly bigger than a pound, with Gringotts written on it? ''He questioned remembering the many coins he had found at Godric's Hollow.

''Yes'' She awnsered confused at the sudden question. ''We have Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. However, the only place that I would recommend using them would be at Diagon ally''

''Where can I find Diagon Ally?'' He asked curiously.

''It's in London, by entering through the leaky caldron you'll be able to find it'' She answered easily, accustomed to the many similar muggle-born questions. ''If you interested I wouldn't mind taking you there on the weekend?''

''You can?'' Harry asked surprised. Aurora's and she suspected that Mary's as well jaw's tightened slightly seeing Harrys surprised and almost afraid reaction of her offer. She'd be damned before letting Albus find out that Harry wasn't at the Dursleys.

''We would be more than happy to'' Mary said softly trying to make him feel more secure. ''If you meet me here on Saturday morning at 10 I can apparate us to diagonally'' She finished trying not to chuckle at the slight sparkle in his eyes.

''Really?'' He blurted out before recomposing himself and giving her a small smile.

''Thank you''

''You welcome'' She answered warmly. ''I have one last question before I leave. I am quite curious as to how you got here, it isn't exactly close to the Dursleys.''

''I can't really explain how, but I can use magic to Teletransport myself''

''I'm afraid I am not familiar with that word'' She stated.

''Teletransportation, is simply put the process of appearing from one place to another'' He answered simply.

''You apparated?'' She answered in shock, only for Harry to nod in confusion. ''As in instantaneously moved from one place to another? ''She asked again just to make sure she hadn't miss understood, only for Harry to confirm it with another nod.''That's...well that unheard of at such an age...you can do this willingly?''

Harry simply appeared some few meters away from where he had been to prove his point.

''How old were you when you could do this?'' Mary asked still in a state of shock. It took her over a month to start getting it vaguely under control. _Yep, this one a ball of talents like his parent's alright._

''Somewhere between a year or two ago so probably about seven...is it rare? ''He asked carefully.

''Not rare, just unusual to see someone underage to be able to do so, however, I've never heard of someone being able to apparate at your age. Then again, both of your parents had a certain degree of control over they accidental magic, so it wouldn't be too much of a surprise if you could as well'' She mused trying to come to terms with someone being able to apparate before being old enough to attend Hogwarts.

''Oh'' He simply stated causing both of them to laugh.

''Sorry'' Aurora apologized as he looked at her in confusion. ''Your reaction to being able to do advanced magic was amusing. With that being said it's already late, and I have lessons to teach tomorrow. I'm afraid that I'll have to head back to Hogwarts now.'' She said as Harry nodded in understanding.

''Um?'' He trailed off, debating something mentally before offering a shy smile. ''Thank you, for telling me about my parents. And for keeping this a secret''

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **So chapter 1 is out and I've already worked out the whole transition from now to Hogwarts.**

 **There will be quite some few replacements of major characters by a lot more minor ones, and a lot deeper than what they were in canon.**

 **This Harry was much more severely abused, so finding out that his parents not only were amazing but loved him dearly is why he cries in this chapter.**

 **Writing emotional characters is surprisingly hard, but at the same time enjoyable, though it kills me that I'm not able to do it properly like it works out in my head.**

 **So yeah, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter, bye!.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Harry Potter books and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Harry followed Aurora and Mary while they entered the Leaky Cauldron, making sure that they weren't spotted as they walked inside as Harry discreetly made sure that his scar was completely covered by his fringe.

Aurora had used a Colour Changing Charm, _Need to look it up later,_ on his hair which allowed him to hide two of his three characteristic traits. Realistically he found it hard to believe that someone would recognize him when he had never set foot in this world before, but it didn't hurt to go prepared in the off chance that someone that was as fanatical as Mary had told him where about him recognized him.

Surprisingly there where hardly any people present, _slightly disappointing after all the effort_ , in the Leaky Cauldron when they entered the pub. When he had voiced his thoughts out loud Aurora had explained that a huge majority of wizards worked in the Ministry of Magic, and the work schedule was usually from Monday to Saturday. _They've lost the plot, the lot of them!_ Mary seemed to agree that working on Saturdays was an inhuman act that shouldn't be allowed, but she decided to simple explanations about the magical world instead.

When they exited the Leaky Cauldron, they walked towards an old and slightly crumbling wall. Aurora simply took her wand out and tapped different bricks with the tip of her wand in order, _possibly a magical code of sorts_ , with her wand, causing them to contract, twist and move, slowly forming a small gap that rapidly increased in size until it became an archway.

Harry looked through every shop in awe, making mental notes to find out all the different merchandise that every store had to offer as soon as he got the chance. _Mental note, buy any and every book in Flourish and Blotts that has a book you don't possess._

Aurora, with discrete glances, couldn't help but smile seeing his overflowing curiosity whenever he saw a new magical object. She could practically see the gears in his head turning at full speed trying to figure out how each one worked and probably had gotten some few correct answers from what she'd seen so far.

She couldn't help but let out a deep sigh recalling how both her and Mary, fully qualified adults, had been completely denied having custody to Lily's son. For that matter so had Remus. He had been devastated when not only did he lost everything, two friends decade, the third a traitor, and the ministery had prohibited the man from going anywhere near Harry. They hadn't even been able to make a case, Albus Dumbledores word was law, 'It's the safest place for our safety' he said, 'the leader of light knows what he's doing' they said. Not likely.

Mary was more open about it, enjoying comparing how Harry looked at every part of the ally in the same way her friend had. Simply put they both looked like starving lions that were about to eat the place, alive. It still was vivid in her mind how many hours they had had to spend at Flourish and Blotts waiting for Lily to finish deciding her life or death decisions of which book to buy. _Merlin, it's going to be the same with Harry, isn't it?_ A quick glance to said boy staring hungrily at the bookstore and her suspicions were confirmed.

Contrary to popular belief, Mary was one of the best that St Mungos had to offer, and her instinct told her that something didn't fit in. His oversized second-hand clothes alone wouldn't have been worrisome, even if they were practically falling off. No, now that they were in the daylight she could observe him much more carefully, and if even a fraction of her suspicions were true, she'd be out for the Dursleys blood, even if it went against her healer oath.

His eyes had the brilliant green sparkle that his mothers had, however there where faint black rings under his eyes serving as an indication that he didn't get anywhere near as much sleep as he should. This was further emphasized by his pale skin, which could have only been caused by years of lack of sunlight exposure. _Thank Merlin for muggle medicine, there's no way I would have spotted have of this without it,_ she thought remembering how disapprovingly society had viewed her for doing so.

But the most alarming factor had been his size. His unnaturally petite body structure with his low height would easily mistake him for a six-year-old at best. That would include his effeminate appearance, which was an incredibly dangerous sign of malnutrition, prolonged malnutrition in terms of years.

She discussed all of her worries with Mary, who had also agreed that he had probably been abused, and she was certain that it hadn't been minor.  
The simple thought that Lily's son was abused, made her blood boil with furry the likes she had never felt before.

''Where are we going?'' Harry asked snapping both adults out of they Dursley murderous thought's.

''Well start with Gringotts'' Mary started explaining. ''The magical equivalent of a bank. I know that bot your parents left you money if anything happened to them, and you should have access to them even at your age.''

Harry responded with a nod. Slightly surprised that they would allow an eight-year-old manage something like economics.

''Gringgots is managed by the goblins.'' Aurora continued explaining. ''They are incredibly sensitive about customer privacy, so I doubt they'll allow either of us to be with you. If I remember correctly you family had a goblin that personally managed your holdings, but you'll have to ask to make sure.''

Just as she finished her explanation Gringotts bank came into sight. In his personal opinion, it was the most curious building out of the structures present in Diagon Ally, with the twisted and imposing snow-white multi-storeyed marble building that stood out from all the other smaller shops surrounding it. They were facing a pair of silver doors with the following words engraved upon them.

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn,  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

His instincts told him that the words were magical, which probably meant that they possed a magical related meaning. Before he could debate about the possibility they entered a vast marble made hall. Dozens of goblins sitting on high stools behind equally high counters, writing in countless papers, weighing coins on brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses and many other actions that were unfamiliar to him.

As they reached the still at the further part of the hall Aurora sent a warning glance to Mary, who had the bad habit of rubbing the goblins the wrong way, before she cleared her voice, calling the attention of the goblin.

''Mr. Potter would like to discuss some certain situations of his vault'' She stated.

The Goblin looked up in a threatening tone, almost as if they were a threat.''Does Mr. Potter have his key?'' The goblin asked coldly.

''That is one of the issues concerning his vault'' Aurora said carefully.

''Of course he hasn't'' The Goblin mumbled to himself. ''I'm afraid you or you're friend will not be allowed to attend. Please follow me, Mr. Potter'' He said slightly sarcastically. _Do they think that I'm a fake?_

''Very well'' She answered before turning to Harry. ''If you need us we'll be waiting in the reception area.'' She indicated towards a section near the entrance.

''Okay'' He answered nervously. _Calm down Harry, they not going to kill you. Even if there are hundred of sharp objects, they not going to kill clients._ He kept repeating to himself, even if one glance at Mary told him the opposite.

He quickly followed the goblin, entering the office behind his desk. Surprisingly it was what you would expect from a normal bank office, and not from a magical creature such as goblins. He sat down as the goblin took out some papers that were inside the drawer of his desk.

''Excuse me sir, but I'm afraid I don't know your name?'' Harry asked timidly, embarrassed by his ignorance.

''I am Glyryrm, manager of all the Potter vaults'' He stated with a hint of...surprise? ''Please put a drop of your blood here.'' The goblin asked as Harry quickly did what he was told.

The words Harry James Potter appeared on a parchment, for a second  
the goblin looks like he was surprised before he regressed back into his more neutral face.

''Apologies for the security Mr. Potter, they are strict goblin ruled that have to be followed. Now, I believe you wanted to solve some situations revolving your holdings.

''I just found out that I had a vault today, and I was told I'm supposed to have a key. For starters, I would like to know where that key is, and if it's possible to get it back. Id also would like to see my account holdings.'' He asked much calmer than what he was feeling inside. He tried smiling none the less. It didn't work.

''Creation of a new key would be much easier since it will destroy the previous one. It would only take some few minutes of your time, we will get to that just before you leave. Now as for your vaults, you currently have access to both you potter and black trust vault. This is the papers from you accounts holdings.'' He explained as he passed two merchants towards him.

Potter trust vault ~687~ 20,000 galleons yearly  
-Total holdings ~140,000 galleons

Black trust vault ~681~ 35,000 galleons yearly  
-Total holdings ~280,000 galleons

A rapid mental calculation and it took him every ounce of his being to prevent himself from hyperventilating, he had been doing it a lot lately and he was certain it wasn't healthy.

''Can anyone apart from myself access my vaults?'' Harry asked curiously.

''No, the black vault is automatically given to any member of the Black family, as for the Potter vault, it was made by your parents, as such they would have been the only ones that would have been able to enter.'' The goblin explained as he passed him another parchment.'' There are also some vaults that you will have access once you become the lord of each house. Of course, this is through bloodline, however, it is possible that you have a claim to some other vaults. The parchment will show you family estates, wizarding investments, and liquid assets.''

Potter family vault~21~Ancinet and noble house vault  
-Liquid holdings ~ 68,144,367 galleons, 12 sickles and 271 knuts.

Potter Estate Holdings:  
-Potter Cottage {France}  
-Godric's Hollow  
-Number 27 {Noble street}  
-Potter Manor  
-The Truffle{Spain}

Investments:  
-Quality Quidditch Supplies ~21%  
-Flourish & Blotts ~17%  
-Zonko's Joke Shop ~12%  
-The Daily Profit ~7%  
-Dervish & Banges ~6%  
-The Three Broomsticks ~3%

Black family vault~7~Ancinet and noble house vault  
-Liquid holdings ~ 294,743,826 galleons, 4 sickles and 194 knuts.

Black Estate Holdings:  
-Gladrant Manor  
-Gentle Plains Estate  
-12 Grimmauld Place  
-Black Cottage  
-Black Estate  
-Grenhope Chateau {France}  
-Lanton Cottage  
-Black Mansion  
-Lake Cottage {France}  
-The Pole{Hyams Beach, Australia}

Investments:  
-Flourish & Blotts ~25%  
-The Daily Proffit ~22%  
-Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions ~21%  
-Gladrags Wizardwear ~19%  
-The Three Broomsticks ~13%  
-Slug and Jiggers Apothecary ~11%  
-Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop ~10%  
-Quality Quidditch Supplies ~12%  
-Ollivanders ~6%  
-The Leaky Cauldron ~ 3%  
-Twilfitt and Tatting's ~2%  
-Madam Puddifoot's ~2%

''Not what you were expecting Mr. Potter?'' He asked with a clear hint of amusement.

 _Brilliant, I'm hyperventilation again. Oh God, I'm rich. Like filthy rich. Wasn't one galleon about five pounds? Isn't that, like 2 billion pounds? Deep breaths, deep breaths._

''No.'' He managed to voice out. _Did my voice just go up an octave? He's enjoying this, isn't he?_ This will all be mine in three years?'' He asked, trying to fight if the blush from forming on his face.

''Indeed, as the heir of both ancient and noble houses, you will become Lord of both the house of Black and the house of Potter. Usually, a standing heir would take place once the previous lord stands down, usually through death. You, on the other hand, are the last Potter and Black, the few that were once of the house were either cast out or no longer eligible.''

A sudden thought crossed his mind as he read through the parchment a second time. ''Can I visit the estates?'' He asked curiously.

The Goblins seemed pensive for some few seconds. ''I believe so since you are the last standing member the house magic itself prioritizes your safety, you most likely have access to every estate for it to act as a refuge since it considered itself to be threatened since, after all, if you died the magic dies with you.

 _Magic is sentient? That's news's to me, I thought it was an extension to ourselves..._

Allowing his curiosity to get the better of him, he voiced his question to the goblin.

''Not even us Goblins, who have long since surpassed the human race... _Arrogant much?_...know what magic is. But we do believe it is independent, at least to some extent.''

''I see'' Harry said as he made a mental note to find out one way or another. ''Changin subjects, can my trust vault's be used for investments?''

''I believe so, however, I would have to fill in the paperwork just to be safe, nowadays you never know with the minister.'' The goblins answered after some few seconds of thinking. _''The ministry? Is it inefficient? Mental note, ask Aurora about the ministry and its laws._ ''Either way, once you become Lord Potter-Black they will simply be moved into your main accounts.''

''Can I invest into the muggle world?'' Harry asked curiously, causing the Goblin to look at him strangely before giving him an evil smile... or perhaps it was a greedy one, he wasn't sure when it came to Goblins at this point.

''How curious of you to ask that, it's been years since a client asked to invest into the muggle world, ironically, that person just happened to be your mother. But yes, it is possible to do so.'' The goblin stated as Harry's eyes widened. _I supposed Mary was right when she said I inherited my mother's mind..._

''What requirements would there be once I became Lord?'''

''The most important one would be your vote in the Wizengamot. There would also be economical management and family affairs mainly, among other minor actions such as property management as well as forming alliances. You would also automatically become emancipated, though rare it has occurred before and there is no wizarding law that can prevent this sine family Lordship is chosen through family magic.''

''Family magic?'' Harry asked curiously.

''You could say its the magic that unites the family'' Glyryrm started describing.'' Magic is something that flows through every one of us, however family magic almost works as a guardian for an ancient family, increasing the members own magic in exchange for them being part of the house.''

''I see.'' He stated thoughtfully. ''But its possible that I can claim other vaults?''

''Indeed. I'm glad to know you were actually paying attention. Some require you to fit some requirements, while other's you can confirm with the inheritance ritual for the fee of 20 gallons, I'm assuming you interested?'' Glyryrm asked with a grin.

''It would be greatly appreciated'' Harry stated.

''Very well then Mr. Potter'' Glyryrm said as he stood up.'' If you would follow me into this room.''

It didn't take a genius to know that the goblins were a race that didn't like to be kept waiting. Doing as he was told, he followed the goblin into a slightly smaller room that gave a much more magical and old feeling that the business like one they had been in just some few moments before.

''Mr. Potter, this is where the inheritance ritual takes place. I'm assuming that you are not familiar with this ritual?'' He asked in a slight boarish manor.

''No sir'' Harry responded simply.

''It is quite straightforward'' He stated. ''You simply place some few drops of your own blood onto the parchment, you may feel a slight drain in your magic, but that will only last for some few minutes. It is enchanted to recognize the faintest traces of a family's bloodline and indicate which ones you can take or could be able to take on. Of course, that is as long as you fit the criteria of inheritance''

''I see'' Harry answered as the goblin passed him a small dagger.

 _Pass a deadly weapon to an eight-year-old, typical._

Decinidnig it was best to keep his thoughts to himself, Harry did as he was instructed, gently slicing his palm, the slightly metallic smell reaching his nostrils as it dripped on the parchment. At a very slow pace, words appeared one after another almost as if his own blood had become ink itself. After some few minutes of faint glowing from the parchment, the blood stooped moving and forming words.

As he started reading the family names he immediately recognized his own Potter and Black, followed by Pervell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Rosier.

''From what's written here, it would appear that one of your ancestors married a squib branch from the Gryffindor line, which is now extinct. Pervell, on the other side, seems to be a magical right, which is a first.'' The goblin said as he carefully analyzed Harry.

 _Where the hell does it put that?_ Harry asked himself looking at the almost empty parchment.

''Lastly, the Rosier family seems to have branched into squibs, eventually leading to the Evans family. Thought the Rosier family was a dark family, they have become extinct just some few years ago. I dare say you will be a most promising client indeed Mr. Potter.''

 _I'm surprised the Dursleys didn't take any of this from me._ Harry said to himself.

''Who?'' Glyryrm asked.

 _Did I say that out loud?_

''Sorry.'' He quickly apologized realizing his blander. ''The Dursleys are my guardians. I was simply surprised they hadn't tried getting they hands on it. They never acted as such.'' Harry said with a sad smile remembering his blood relatives. _Then again, maybe they simple didn't know about it? they practically made it they life mission to avoid the magical world._ ''The most they gave me was food scraps and Duedlys clothes'' He continued explaining.

''Am I right in assuming that they are muggles?'' Glyryrm asked after some few seconds of thinking, to which Harry nodded in response. ''Then they wouldn't have access to Gringotts, that's if they even knew of your accounts. Usually, your magical guardian would be the one managing your account, however, that does not apply to ancient and noble ones such us yours.'' He quickly added the last bet when he realized Harry's slight frown.

''Magical Guardian?'' He asked in confusion.

''Mr. Dumbledore is your magical guardian'' Glyryrm stated, but when he saw Harry's confused look are frown, or whatever goblins frown looked liked, formed on his face. ''Do you know this man?'' He asked with slight hints of worry.

''No sir, at least not personally.'' He answered.

''That's...alarming, very alarming.'' The goblins mumbled to himself as he walked back to his office, signaling with his hands for Harry to follow. Both sitting down in the same places they had been some few minutes previously. ''As your magical guardian, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore should have been educating you about the magical world and also ensuring your well being. This is something that will have to be reviewed.''

Harry frowned realizing why the goblin was so alarmed. ''I didn't find out about the existence of magical until my eighth birthday, and that was on my own accord, and my living arrangements have been less than acceptable.'' Harry answered, ending with a much quieter voice than when he started the sentence.

Both remained quiet for a minute as Glyryrmwrote something down on another parchment, which immediately disappeared when he put the quill down. ''If it's agreeable with you Mr. Potter, Gringotts is willing to provide a medical check-up, for a fee, of course.''

''Medical check-up?''Harry asked in confusion.

''Usually, we wouldn't offer it to an outsider, but I believe that this is an acceptable exception. We will simply be giving you the usual vaccines for magical illnesses.''

''I see'' Harry said as he pondered at the suggestion. On one side the could be magical ways to heal him that simply wasn't possible in the world he had lived in until recently, but on the other hand they would probably see his scars that would raise many uncomfortable.

''If that's the case, then I'll graciously accept your offer''

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

''Miss Macdonald and Miss Sinistra?'' One of the Goblins called as he approached the two friends

''Can we help you?'' Mary asked as she sent a nervous glance towards Aurora

''I believe it is in your best interest to follow me'' The goblin stated. Before either of them could answer he started walking through the hall. After a quick glance to each other, they followed suit not wanting to lose sight of the Goblins.

Neither of the two friends knew what to expect when they followed the goblin into the office, but the site of three goblins giving off the impression that they were about to kill someone wasn't something they expected or appreciated.

Mary could remember quite vividly the number of hours Lily had forced her to revise the goblin wars, personally, she could only hope that he wouldn't have to add another war to teach by the end of today. _Merlin I hate it when they glare._

The doors closed loudly as the tension slowly died down in the room. Not wanting another goblin rebellion, both witches immediately sat down, waiting for the conversation to start.

''We are curious about the living habitat that Mr. Potter has been leaving in, our results have...you could say left much to be desired.'' The Goblin stated much more calmly than either witch thought he looked.

Falling into her professional mentality Mary started sucassing for almost an hour with what Aurora had figured out where goblin healers. She, unlike most, knew that they existed thanks to Mary. However, this was the first time she had ever seen one working, and from the growing respect that she could hear in Mary's voice, she suspected that they were at least as good as the best in St. Mungo's.

''Our results match with what you have told us.'' Was all the goblin said.

''We usually don't disclose personal information from our clients, however, when we asked Mr. Potter if there was anyone that he trusted, the two of you were the only people that he has some degree of trust in.'' He stated. ''As you would expect Mr. Potter wasn't thrilled from how extensive the examination turned out to be, however, we managed to convince him that we could prevent some of the effects on his body. The results were alarming, to say the least.

''How bad is it?'' Mary asked, having already picked up the seriousness of the situation.

''With proper potions, the bones will be able to be fixed to a degree that is acceptable, and his eyesight will be checked today in an eye clinic that we recommended for Mr. Potter.'' The Goblin stated before taking a deep breath.'' As far as scars go, we can heal some from his skin to the point that they won't be visible, however some others...are too deep and old for us to heal.'' He finished in a dangerous tone, taking a deep breath he continued explaining. ''However, the most worrying part is the extended malnutrition Mr. Potter has been exposed to.''

''Malnutrition? You telling me those bloody muggles did all of this to him and didn't even feed him?'' Aurora practically shouted in horror, which only increased when he nodded. She was close to crying at this point, feeling very heavily the years that she had wasted and the years that she would have wasted if they hadn't met by accident.

''Is there anything I can do to help?'' Mary asked.

''I'm afraid this is a very difficult matter since medically there isn't anything that really needs healing. Malnutrition is practically unheard of, the fact that it's been done before puberty and for such extended periods of time will have a permanent effect on his growth and overall body.'' Aurora could only lean back into her chair as she heard what the goblin had to say.

Suddenly the goblins strange attitude made a lot more sense. Goblin children were much rarer than human's, so abuse was straight out illegal that it usually held the death sentence. The wizarding world was more complicated, abuse was looked down, however, the worst that could happen was a heavy fine, that is if you weren't well connected.

The Goblin becoming much more serious as he sat more straight. ''However, the most worrying part that we found was his scar. The wound was leaking dark magic, and we discovered that it was pulling some of Mr. Potters magic from his own core. I am curious why it was never tended at before, and after so many years of it being made, we will need time to identify what it is.''

''We are arranging the necessary potions for him to take to help, they should be ready by next week at the latest. Now as for Mr potters living arrangements, he will be emancipated once he reaches eleven, however, until then, he would be in the care of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He has however neglected to attend to the child needs, and as such failed his duty as a magical guardian.''

''So he will be removed as Harry's guardian?'' Mary asked, not really filling that guilty that she was doing something behind the back of the man that held such a huge amount of her respect but a week ago.

''Usually, that would be the case, however, Mr. Dumbuldore holds a lot of power, both political and magical, and we believe that it would be much safer if he was left unaware of this whole situation holding custody of Mr potter until he is eleven. Even he wouldn't be able to defy the ancient laws of magical lordship.'' He finished with an evil grin. She didn't really feel safe around goblins that had the same grin, but she knew that it would be worth it, or at least hoped.

''Isn't it possible that Dumbledore may realise Harry is missing during three years?'' Aurora asked pensively.

''Perhaps, but Gringgots is not willing to put into jeopardy the safety of one of our clients. If necessary, we will intervene that the legal procedure takes...time. Not to mention in the past years Mr. Dumbuldore has not made the slightest effort into making sure he fulfilled the duties as his magical guardian. My guess is that he will wait until Mr. Potter's Hogwarts letter.'' Nodding in understanding, she decided that this would be for the best.

''What can I do to help Harry?'' She asked with concern.

''First of all, do not alert Mr. Dumbledore, for that the need for Occlumency will be necessary.'' He explained to the two eager witches.

''I know the basics and how to hold out of a week attack, but I'll start studying as soon as I return to Hogwarts'' She answered to which he nodded.

''It's necessary to become a healer, but ill also start working on them again just in case.''

''Mr. Potter has also agreed to study, possibly a little too enthusiastic for his age, but appreciated for his understanding none the less.''He started explaining to which both couldn't help but smile. ''Lastly, we would need you to visit him from time to time, he is very independent for a human, but you kind still needs assistance from an adult. Visiting once are weak would be acceptable, but preferably three or four times a week is what we asking for.''

 _As if we would leave him longer than a day!_ Both witches thought simultaneously.

''Is there anything else I can help with?'' Aurora asked.

''We have concerns for Mr potters health in the future. It would seem that his severe malnutrition has affected his body magically.'' He stated causing.

''How serious is it?'' Mary asked starting to let her panic take over.

''What little he ate had close to no effect to his growth. It would seem that he was entirely sustained by his unstable magical core, which interesting enough allowed some sort of development into his control of accidental magic. However, because of his reliance on magic, he can bearly eat at all. At the moment we are unable to make any conclusions, so the best we can do is monitor his health every few weeks and try to lead him to a more healthy and stable state. As we said before we are preparing potions to prevent any more damage.''

''We understand'' Mary managed to say which had the goblin respond with a nod.

''For now, that is all we will disclose. Mr. Potter is waiting for you in the next room, we have made all the necessary arrangements and explained everything to Mr. Potter. However we must warn you not to inform anyone without his permission to do so and not to ask about his past, for now, he will do so in time but he must come to his own terms to trust you with it.''  
Both witches rapidly thanked the Goblin before they walked towards the door they had indicated for them to leave through.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

As Harry put on his oversized clothes he debated whether it had been a good idea to let them do a check-up or not. Part of him hadn't wanted to let anyone know anything about it, however, the other half really didn't want him to be hindered anymore because of the Dursleys, the later side of the argument winning as he let them examine him.

The only thing he could see in a completely positive light was the fact that he would be studying Occlumency, which was some form of defence against magical mind reading, something that greatly intrigued him as he tried figuring out different ways that it could possibly work.

Interesting enough, they had seemed angered to the way his relatives had treated him, something that his own species hadn't really cared about...apart from Mary and Aurora. It had been a spin of the moment situation when they asked him if there was anyone he trusted, and as his mothers best friends, he had named them before even having time to think about it. -Maybe I wanted to have faith in his parent's friends? Or to make some significant link with my parents that isn't through the library and books, though I'm not complaining about the heaven of books that I can surround myself in.

Taking a deep breath he walked into the room that the healers had indicated him to stay in until Mary and Aurora arrived. The healer had told him bits and pieces of what had happened to his parents, how the war had taken place and how most practically healed him as a hero. He shuddered at the thought. -I really will need to hide my scar if I want my privacy-. As he thought of different ways to make sure no-one would be able to recognize him the door opened as Mary and Aurora entered, both giving him strained and yet at the same time honest smiles.

''I guess we can finally get you key'' Aurora stated.

''I suppose we can.'' Harry confirmed with a nod as they walked towards the other Goblin in the room.

''A simple prick on the finger is all that will be needed'' The Goblin explained as he passed a silver needle.

Harry found the whole process amazing. The simple drops of blood formed onto a small rock causing to slightly glow as it morphed into a small key which seemed a little to decorate with a small shape at the end of the key. The Goblin examined it momentarily before giving it to him and indicating for them to leave into the hall.

''I have arranged for Griphook to take you to your trust vault. We have just finished merging them since keeping them separated would be pointless now.'' Glyryrm explained as Aurora, Mary and Harry followed both Goblins towards one of the doors leading off the hall.

Glyryrm left after what Harry assumed was a traditional Goblin farewell, which Harry tried his best to imitate. They quietly followed Griphook into what he thought was the perfect description of a mine, they reached some sort of cart that moved on the trucks towards them.

Mary seemed to be in agreement that the Goblins could be respected on how they did they business, even if he did fill slightly guilty by how nervous Aurora seemed to be. She practically jumped out off the cart once they came to a stop, which made him unsure on how to inform her that they would have to use the cart to travel back up.

He wasn't sure what he should have been expecting when Griphook opened the door, in all honesty, he should have expected, but he was still shocked at the piles of gold, silver and bronze that were piled on top of each other, filling the large room to the point were a large portion of the walls weren't visible.

Getting them into a portable pouch was surprisingly simple and straightforward, Harry guessed that that was due to the use of magic either by the goblins or in his key, or possibly both now that he thought about it. Aurora also looked as if she was about to be sick once they reached the surface. With great difficulty, she tried to walk straight, which she was failing at in quite the spectacular manner until she decided that she needed to sit down.

''Mr. Glyryrm ?'' Harry asked nervously as he approached the goblin, not wanting to offend the Goblin.

''Is there anything else I can help you with Mr. Potter?'' He was starting to somewhat like the boy...or at least as much as he could like a human. He at least treated them as equals.

''Is it possible to buy a book on goblin traditions?'' When the goblin gave him a strange look Harry tried explaining himself. ''I realized that Goblins have different traditions, so I didn't want to offend anyone due to my ignorance.'' He said with the goblin still eying him strangely. He started worrying that he may have offended the goblin.

''Of course, we do sell books on our customs. Please follow me.'' Glyryrm said as they walked to another room.

''This three books should be enough to get you started, they cost a total of sixteen galleons. Please fill free to ask me if there are any parts you do not understand.''

He looked at Harry strangely as he passed the money. He didn't look angry or annoyed, which was off-putting since he wasn't sure what he had said that had made him react in such a strange way. Both quietly walked out of the room towards the hall until Griphook started talking.

''It is...in very rare occasions that a human sows any interest in the goblin nation... I dare say that you may not be as hopeless as the rest of you race, good day Mr. Potter, may you vaults be filled with your enemy's gold.'' Griphook said before walking off, not giving Harry the change to answer back.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

 **Chapter two is done and out.**

 **Real quick note, I just wanted to point out that while the goblins do treat Harry better than most humans it is out of respect for him as an individual and what he had to endure. They still see humans as inferior due to the many war's and injustice between each species.**

 **That's all I have to say, thanks for reading and Ill see you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Harry Potter books and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Harry stretched his arms as they exited gringots, completely exhausted from all the management and dealings he had had to go through simply to have some idea of what being a lord would demand from him. Of course, it didn't help that he was going to be lord of more than one ancient and noble family that even now held an important role in magical Britannia.

As he let out a long sigh he looked at his right he thought of how much more complicated his life had become in the last week. His usual carefree lifestyle surrounding his dedication to learning magic had by far been the most enjoyable part of his life. That being said, meeting Aurora and Mary had definitely been worth it. People that had actually known his parent's, actual proof that they were real.

They had even explained some basics part of how the magical society worked. From what little he knew so far, his main problem was Albus Dumbledore, followed by the problems his fame would bring. If money had been taken from his vault then he would be assumed that he had placed him at the Dursley's simple to keep him from any knowledge of magic, which would have mad him a hindrance for Dumbledore to take his money. However, there had been no attempted transits, which was why the whole situation felt so much more complicated to what he would have wished for.

He had always been good at seeing people for what they were, one of the more useful skills he had developed by living with the Dursleys. For example, Aurora and Mary were helping him because they generally cared about him both as they best friends son and as his own person.

''Aurora? Mary? I was wondering if we could go into the muggle world and start the shopping there?'' He asked.

''Of course we can! Did you think of a place you would like to go?'' Mary asked excitedly while Aurora looked at him curiously as to why he would want to go.

''There should be a shopping mall about a minute from the Leaky Cauldron'' Harry explained remembering the conversation he had with the goblins.

As they walked out of the Leaky Cauldron they walked passed the road that led them to the nearby shopping mall, however, the goblins had failed to inform him of how big it was. He had already been in shopping malls before, not as big as the one he was in now, but definitely bigger than the usual store. Aurora looked completely overwhelmed when they entered the mall while Mary seemed like she was having the time of her life.

''Harry?'' Aurora asked as she closely followed Mary, not licking how huge the crowd was.

''Yes?'' He answered looking at the map he picked up at the reception.

''Where are we going?'' She asked nervously, disliking the huge crowd of people wearing strange clothes that she was in.

''To the hairdressers'' He explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. To which Aurora raise her eyebrow in confusion, but kept quite realizing that Mary was amused at her confusion.

They reached a small establishment on the second floor, with equipment that Aurora was unsure what it was used for. As she followed the two of them into the room she couldn't help but notice how much fun the boy was having. Taking a deep breath as she watched him talk to Mary about something as she nodded in complet agreement.

''I can have an appointment in ten minutes so will be waiting until then.'' Harry explained as they sat down in the chairs next to the window.

''Mary?'' She asked as he read a magazine with Mary that she really hoped wasn't Witch weekly. To which Harry hummed in response. ''What are we doing here?'' She asked making her look up into confusion until realization hit her that she hadn't explained himself and ha practically dragged her here.

''You remember when you told me that my hair was well known among the magical world?'' Harry started explaining.

''Yes?'' She affirmed not understanding how a haircut would help him.

''Well I thought that if I changed it then it would cause us fewer problems when we went into Diagon Ally'' He explained.

''Muggles can do that?'' She asked in astonishment to the revelation.

''Yes. I don't really want to change it, but this way it isn't permanent, so I thought it would be the best way to deal with it.'' He explained as she heard Mary huff with an ''Of course we can.''

''And what color will you be choosing?'' Mary asked enjoying every moment of it.

''I'm not sure, I'm going to choose a natural hair color to not pull attention towards myself.''

''Your father had black hair, maybe something similar to black?'' She offered her opinion. Harry hummed in response as he moved the magazine pages to black hair while he considered the option.

''How about natural black?'' He asked showing her the color.

''That could work.'' She agreed as they both spoke about the different possible hair colours. _Yes, I have no idea what is going on._ Was all that Aurora could really think. After some few minutes one of the men in uniform came up and talked with them, telling them that there was a place free.

Some few minutes later Harry walked back into the room after paying the man. Had she not been with him some few minutes before she wouldn't have believed that the hair color was in fact fake. She could appreciate why he had changed his hair color, even if she thought that Lilly's hair color still suited him better. Shed heard some of the nonsense people invented about him, some even claiming that he was second coming of Merlin. Hopefully, they would be able to sort out an easier solution than this.

''Can we buy some new clothes?'' He asked slightly embarrassed.

Aurora realized that the clothes he was wearing were the same ones he had been wearing the last time they meet. She cursed herself for completely forgetting the fact that he was wearing second-hand clothes.

Mary seemed to agree with her, but was far too happy that she had her own 'dress-up doll' to work with to show it.

'' Of course we are, follow suit, we going to buy you a hole wordrobe's worth.'' Mary said far too enthusiastically for Auroras own good.

She wondered if it was a normal trait that most boys had to get excited at buying clothes, but she was almost immediately reminded that this was probably the first time the idea of getting clothes that would be his own, not to mention that fitted him would occur.

She almost gasped when Harry tried out his first clothes, there were some few scars on both of his hands that she faintly recognized, but seeing him in clothes that fitted him made her realize how small he actually was. He really didn't look his age. She immediately hid her reaction when she realized how nervous and tense he was, refusing to look at anywhere other than the ground. He had put an immeasurable amount of trust in them to reveal his scars individually, though the goblins had probably informed him of her knowing she knew by first-hand experience that people, particularly children would put a lot of effort into hiding them.

''They look good on you, how about we try the blue one as well.'' Mary happily complimented him which immediately made him look up.

It seemed to have been the right thing to say, seeing how he now that he had a small smile on his face instead of that lingering worry that he had carried some few minutes ago. After hours of shopping, -or hell-,  
both Mary and Harry seemed to have satisfied they wardrobe worth of clothes that they had had to magically storage in her pockets to be able to move around. She mentally noted that his clothes were almost entirely long sleeved and trousers something to discuss with Marey later.

''Is there anything you want to buy while we here?'' Aurora asked as they exited the last clothes shop, though she strongly believed it had been worth it, she was grateful that it was finally over.

''Eye contacts, food and home supplies and some few books...if its alright with you?''He stated ending the sentence somewhat nervously.

''Of course, I'm alright with it Harry, you don't have to worry'' Mary answered hoping that she would be able to get him to build up as much confidence as possible.

With that being said it was almost like a pattern. The simplest of compliments would cheer him up, but he would immediately look down before going back to a more neutrul feeling. Though she was grateful that he wasn't straight out depressed, she couldn't help but feel that the need to not show emotions most of the time was something that could become a problem if it wasn't solved soon.

''Haven't you got enough yet?'' She asked somewhat worryingly when Harry started getting a fairly tall pile of books that would probably take days if not weeks to read.

Mary on the other hand simply shared a nostalgic glance with Aurora. -Definitely Lily's son, sorry James, I really don't think any of your genes worked.-

After some few seconds of what seemed to be the most important decision in his life, he answered with a reluctant ''I suppose so'' that seemed to have just won the debate.

Buying supplies had been a surprisingly short experience, that being said she wasn't sure how she felt about Harry knowing far too much about each food that an eight-year-old should need to know. The thought of him having experience in cooking would mean that he already had years of experience with him, something that didn't sit well with either of the two Witches.

Eventually, Aurora managed to persuade the duo to enter Diagon Ally as she let out a deep breath. How the muggles could live in such an overcrowded location was beyond her, and seeing how easy Mary had navigated through it she could safely assume that was the norm. Looking at the sheer amount of clothes, books that they had bought, she momentarily debated a thought that crossed her mind.

''Harry, would you be interested in buying a trunk?'' She asked him.

''A trunk? What would I need it for?'' He responded perplexed.

''Apart from carrying everything that we have on us, you could use it for when you when to Hogwarts,'' Mary explained to him while he looked at her in confusion.

It dawned on Aurora that he probably wasn't aware that she meant a magical trunk. ''They have magical compartments that can be charmed to be expanded or regulated to not be influenced by the outside of the trunk'' She explained as he nodded in understanding.

''That will be useful, do you know how much they would cost.'' He asked curiously.

''They range gratefully so I couldn't say for sure, but somewhere between 30 to 50 gallons would be reasonable.''

''Okay'' He agreed as Mary led them to a somewhat bizarre shaped building.

''

''Good to see you Mr. Melvin, business going well?'' Mary greeted cheerfully a middle-aged man.

In response, he simply shrugged as he put the parchment down. ''Always the best in summer, so no complaints from me. Whos the cute lass with you? A little early for Hogwarts no?'' He asked as Harry sighed. He was already used to people confusing that particular fact due to his size and appearance.

''He is the son of a friend of mine since he enjoys going around a trunk would seem useful.'' She said as his eyes slightly bulged.

''My apologies Sir, any ideas on what type of trunk you would want?'' He asked immediately trying to change the subject.

''No, if you could some the main types I could decide then?'' Harry answered pensively to which he nodded in approval.

''Good idea. We have the simple feather light charmed with minimal security for 8 galleons. Then we have the feather-light charm with a small bookshelf for the first compartment, a small wardrobe for the second, and a slightly expanded area for the third which has a medium security for 20 gallons.'' He said showing them the first to trunks.

He then moved to the other side of the shop as he showed them some slightly bigger trunks.''The more expensive ones are more useful.'' He explained as he saw Harry's look of confusion.''This one has feather light charm, a three bookcase compartment, a medium sized wardrobe, an ingredient storage compartment and two medium expanded compartments for 57 gallons, the security is pretty high, so I massively doubt that anyone that hasn't taken charms Arimathy and ancient ruins for they O.W.L.s would be able to deny it.''

''Is there anything similar but with a much larger library?'' Harry asked looking curiously at the one he had just shown him.

''Indeed there is, quite the Ravenclaw you brought me here Mary.'' He replied making Harry slightly blush. He started laughing as he realized the glare Mary was sending him for even considering he wouldn't be in her house.''No worried Mary.'' He said still chuckling.''I'm sure there some lion somewhere in him.'' He stated amused.

''We have this one with the same security and charms. It has 2 compartments with six bookcases each, three expandable storage areas and a medium sized storage for 64 gallons.'' He said wich immediately picked his interest.

''I'll take that one.'' He responded almost initially making Mr. Melvin smile.

''Aye, give me a minute then.'' He said as he went to the back of the shop, moments later returning with the same type of trunk as Harry place the 64 gallons on the table.

''Thanks for the business.'' He said as they both left the store.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

If she had thought that the muggle shopping was going to be the death of her then Aurora had been surley mistaken, getting Harry out of the magical bookstore had been close to impossible, and she felt a sudden amount of pity for Minerva when she had had to take Lily shopping for the first time.  
That being said, one look at Harry's cheerful expression was enough to make her feal that it had been worth it.

For someone his age, Harry was incredibly intelligent and creative, maybe it wasn't surprising seeing who his parents were, but she could help but feel that it was partly due to him having to grow up much to fast. After having bought him a trunk he had insisted to buy books about magic at Flourish and Bloots. Thus her main worry about Harry becoming a Ravenclaw. Filius was a brilliant teacher, but it was quite well known that Ravenclaw often had bullying inside of the house and if Harry did end up in there she was clueless as to how he would react to bullying.

She looked up at the now darkening sky through the Leaky Cauldrons window, having just finished her meal. Harry had hardly been able to eat anything before his body couldn't cope with any more food. Seeing him looking ashamed made her want to head to Private Drive this instance and use one or two well-deserved hexes on the Dursleys.

With that being said, she questions if they had really spent that long going from one shop to another? Then again, they had spent hours at the Shopping mall before buying at Diagon Ally. Harry now had clothes that fitted him and complimented his black hair and brown eyes, which had greatly raised Aurora's opinion on muggles with the creation of such a possibility. Not to mention with his fringe covering his scar, no one that wasn't close to Lily would recognize him as Harry James Potter, and even those that did know her would be hard pressed to recognize him without carefully inspecting him.

She had been pleasantly surprised that he had inherited his mothers work ethic that had developed to become even greater than what Lilys had been when she had first attended Hogwarts. -With any luck, I may even get him interested in Astronomy-She mused to herself as she started listening to the conversation between the duo.

''At what age would I start attending Hogwarts?'' Harry asked.

''You should receive your letter on your eleventh birthday, so the first of September in three years. Is there any reason you interested in it?'' Mary asked curiously.

''When we were in Gringotts I was talking to my vault manager.''Harry started somewhat nervously.''We both agreed that Dumbuldore had taken a little to much interest in my life.'' He trailed off looking at her in a way that she assumed was asking for her approval.

''As much as I respect Albus I'm afraid that I have to agree with you. I assume you've thought of something to protect yourself from this interest?'' Aurora asked slightly saddened that she would ever have to do something behind Britain's hero's back.

''There are two ideas we could come up with. The first one is the possibility of attending another school, which would most likely be Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The other option would be to attend Hogwarts under another name until I reach the age of 17.''

''That could work.''She answered somewhat sadden of how much he would have to hide to live a somewhat normal life.''Have you already changed your name?''

''We've already decided on my first to names, but they looking for an appropriate surname while I decided if I want to go through with this or not.'' He explained to which Aurora nodded in understanding.

''What name are you going with?'' She asked somewhat curious.

''I wanted to follow my family's tradition without announcing who I am. My mothers family had the tradition of using flower-related names. And as for my second name I thought I'd try to use an opposite of the Black tradition, while the Blacks were named after a star's, I thought I would choose a name of a moon. For now, my surname will be Potter, but I'll change it on the first second of my eleventh birthday.'' He explained with a combination of both nervousness and slight excitement. Something told her that the idea of changing his name had been something that had passed through his head before today.

''So there would be a letter addressed to Harry Potter and one addressed to your other name, thus creating a decoy.''She said impressed with how much they were covering their tracks.

''Ren Calypso Potter-Black'' He stated quietly. ''Ren is an Asian name for a water lily, even if someone did realize it being a flower they would assume its just an uncommon name that originated from somewhere from there. Calypso is the name of a moon that was discovered the day I was born, so I doubt anyone would even know it existed, as for Potter-Black, I'll use a different surname between my eleventh and seventeenth birthday, once after that, I should be safe to use my other name.'' He explained as Mary started laughing.

''Calypso? As in Greek religion?'' She asked between giggles.

''Lily went through a phase when she was obsessed with the Greeks'' Aurora explained as Mary started laughing loudly.

''And Your father almost had a heart attack when we told him that the gods she kept talking about were people she had crushes on'' Aurora added as they both started laughing, quickly followed by the amused boy.

''I think we've got everything I need'' Harry said changing the subject after hearing some few other stories of his parents.

''There is something else that I want to get for you.'' She told him as Tom receive the money from their dinner.

''It actually is something that you will be needing.''

''Needing?''

''Indeed. If I remember correctly We've missed seven birthday and Christmas presents.'' She told him, proud of how much those words made his eyes sparkle.

She was impressed with how Harry didn't pester her to get her to tell him what she would be giving him, apparently the fact that someone would surprise him was more than enough for him. He looked at her curiously as they entered Eeylops Owl Emporium, looking at the many different owls in the room.

''In the magical world, we use owls to communicate with each other.'' She explained as Harry's eyes widened in surprise.''You can choose whichever you like the most.''She told him as he whispered a quiet thank you that she almost missed before quickly heading towards one of the walls of the room looking at the different owls.

He wasn't really sure what type of owl he should be looking for, he didn't even know if there was an owl he liked in particular. In all honesty, there were quite some few that scared him, staring at him with their wide eyes. He spent a lot of minutes looking at the many different owls that were inside of the many cages that were tightly packed with each other.

A quiet but harmonious hoot pulled his attention as he looked from which direction the sound came from. At the top corner laid a small cage with a beautiful pure white owl with amber colored eyes, directly looking into his eyes. She was much smaller than most, probably had just been born some few weeks ago, which explained some of the feathers that were bigger than the actual owl. She held herself in a way that greatly reminded him of how a queen would stand in her throne, further emphasized by the way the other Owls treated her.

For some reason, her piercing gaze was different from the others owl. It was kind, almost reassuring. He slowly walked down and gently pulled down the cage not wanting to scare her, though his instincts were telling him that she already trusted him. He looked straight into her eyes, practically playing eye staring competition before it hit him.'How did he know it was a she?.

''Well I never'' A voice said behind Harry snapping him out of his thoughts.''Sorry kiddo, didn't mean to scare ya'' A middle age women apologized as Mary started walking towards them.''Just that I've had her for almost a week and she was vicious to anyone that even came close to her, even attacked the four people that tried to have her.'' She explained gaining a hoot from the owl which greatly reminded him of a 'Don't care' reaction.

''Do you want to come with me?'' He asked the owl softly, surprising both women as the snowy owl looked at him for some few long seconds before giving a satisfied hoot.''Ill have her'' Harry told the lady who eyed him curiously.

''Kay, that will be 4 gallons, mainly because something tells me she won't want to go with anyone else, ill add another galleon for the cage if you want.'' She offered wich earned her another hoot from the snowy owl that sounded a lot as if she had just been greatly offended.

''Ill pass on the cage'' He said after a second of looking at the owl.''Is there any food I can buy?''

''Of course'' She said before bringing a sack of owl treats.''That will be 5 knuts.''

Harry thanked her as he gently let the owl out of the cage, who immediately flap her wings and landed on his head making the other two people in the room laugh.

''Do you like it up there?'' He asked her, receiving a satisfied hoot as response as he followed Aurora outside of the shop, walking carefully to make sure the owl on his head was comfortable.

''Professor Sinastria, Mary, what a surprise seeing you here!'' A large man with an accent said as they exited the shop.

''Hagrid'' Aurora greeted courtly, thought Hagrid paid it no mind.

''Long time no see!'' Mary said much more cheerfully than Aurora.

''That it is, ain't it? Suprised to see you the two of you here during November tho, whos the young lass?''He asked looking at Harry before his eyes landed on Harry's head, admiring the beautiful owl that was staring at him.

''This is Ren'' Mary said after giving Harry a significant look.''He's the son of an old friend'' She explained emphasizing the 'he' and 'son' parts.

''Quite the beautiful owl you have on you head Ren, just got her?'' He said after a moment of awkwardness.

''Yes, sir'' Harry immediately replied as the owl gave an approving hoot.

''No need for sir.'' Hagrid waved off. ''Though I've never seen any owl similar to the one on your head. I'd love to see more owls like that one in the forbidden forest.''

''Hagrid is Hogwarts gatekeeper, he cares for most of the magical creatures that surround the school.''

''So he takes care of magical beings?'' Harry asked curiously, a small sparkle in his eyes as he looked at Hagrid.

''I do, even started raising a small Cerberus, though still haven't come up with a name for the little one, actually just came from buying food for him as well as some second-hand dragonhide gloves''

''Dragonhide gloves?'' Harry asked curiously.

''Dragonhide indeed, from a Swedish Short-Snout, found it for a great discount as well.''

''I've never heard of a Swedish Short-Snout'' Harry said curiosuly, making Aurora mentally groan while Hagrid gleamed at Harry.

''There hundred of types of Dragons out there, not even I know all of them. Blimey, I'd love a dragon.''

''You not allowed to raise one?'' Harry asked in confusion.

''Unfortornally not'' Hagrid said sadly while Aurora thought quite the opposite. ''The ministry consider them dangerous. Sadly they are both fascinating but misunderstood beasts, Ren. Fascinating but misunderstood.'' The snowy owl that had remained silent hooted wanting the conversation to go back to her, making the four of the chuckle at her antics.

''As I was saying, quite the beautiful owl. Did you buy it as a present Profesor?''He asked curiously.

''Late Birthday present actually'' She answered honestly.

''Oh, and when is your birthday?'' He asked curiously, to which Aurora and Mary slightly paled.

''It was the 21st of August'' She replied the first date on the summer holidays she could think of.

''I'll have to make you're a cake if ti was that far back, how old are you, Ren?''

''Just reached eight'' He answered.

''Three more years till Hogwarts then, bet you're excited. That being said I'll have to get going now, need to attend to the Cerberus, for that matter need to name for the little one. Well, ill be seeing you around Professor, Ren.'' He said as we walked towards the Leaky Cauldron.

''He was really nice'' Harry whispered almost as if he was surprised that someone had offered to make him a cake.

''That's Hagrid for you, one of the kindest souls in Hogwarts you'll find.'' Mary agreed before realizing how late it had gotten. ''We'll apparate you back home before it gets too late.'' She said as she stretched out her hand for him to hold, apparating the two of them on what she supposed was Godric's Hollow.

''Thank you for everything Aurora, Mary !'' Harry said shyly.

''There's no need to thank me, Harry. Ill come and visit you tomorrow, try to take care of yourself until then, Merlin knows you father loved finding trouble.''

''Yes mam'' Harry said cheerfully as he started walking towards the house, suddenly disappearing in what both Mary and Aurora assumed was the fidelius charm as she apparated towards Hogwarts, satisfied with everything she'd done in the day.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

After two hours of unpacking and storing food, Ren finally managed to sit down to catch a breath, for once in clothes that were actually comfy to wear. He heard his snowy owl's melodic hoot in satisfaction at the small place on the window sill right next to his couch that he a had prepared for her, making him smile at how fast she had gotten to like her place.

''I guess we have to choose your name now?'' He asked making her stretch her wings and fly towards him, landing softly on his head.

''We should look through history books to see if you like any of the names there.'' He explained as they started going through every book in the library as they picked out any history or storybooks that they could find.

''How to develop an Occlumency Fortress, that would be useful with the Occlumency books they gave me at Gringotts...''He trailed off before being pecked both affectionately and in somewhat annoyance by his owl. ''Sorry'' He apologized as he put the book down.

After some few more minutes of looking they both started researching for possible names, many of which she was greatly offended were even up for consideration.

''How about Alaska?'' Harry said after about an hour of researching, to which she had decided to just stare at him in disappointment. ''Apparently not, Eira? Bianca? Holly?'' He said while she simply stared at him.

''Hedwig?'' He said starting to fill stressed, but to his surprise, she hooted in satisfaction. ''Do you like your name Hedwig?'' He asked her, causing her to fly towards him, at which point he started to pet her. ''I guess Hedwig it is.'' He told her while she hooted in agreement.

Deciding that his books could wait he talked to Hedwig for hours through the night. She may not have been able to talk back to him, but she was excellent at listening to the things that he didn't want anyone to know about, hotting every few sentences as he stroked her wings. Neither of them was aware of the significant bond that had just been born on that bright night.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **A/N:First and foremost I wanted to say thank you to all the people that have taken their time to read this fanfiction. So yeah...thanks!**

 **Now that that's out of the way I feel like I should start giving some explanations, starting with the name change. If Harry hated his fame so much why didn't he just change his appearance and change his name? It never made sense to me, so since this Harry has his mother work ethic and intelligence not to mentions both Mary's and Aurora's guidance I thought I could put that in.**

 **Another reason I changed Harry's name is that this was much more symbolic for the fanfic. Ren means water Lily, which was obvious as to why seeing how he looks more like her. Calypso is one of Saturn moons, but I also chose this as his second name since Calypso was cursed to always be alone on her island with the only company being the animals. Once he attends Hogwarts he would make some few but close friends of each house, with each holding a lot of influence.**

 **I've always loved Hedwig, so she is a much more important character in this fanfic than what she was in the original books.**

 **Lastly, I've been debating whether to allow Sirius and Cedric to die, I honestly don't like character deaths so that is still something I'm debating about.**

 **Once again thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Harry Potter books and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Grimmauld Place was like an eighteenth-century old relic hidden from the eyes of the non-magical people. After confirming that as an heir of the house of black he would be safe to enter, he had decided to see if there was anything of value. _Mainly books or magical objects._

But when he had arrived his mind had immediately left him as he felt a dreamy like sensation flowing through him. It took him some few seconds to realize that it was the wards of the house, calling the heir of the black house. _Wait, how do I know that?_ He questioned not knowing where that particular piece of information came from. Making a mental note to look it up later he took a closer glance at the house.

The house itself lived to its century-old statues with its dirty walls and grimy windows. He had the sneaking suspicion that it was only thanks to magic that the house had yet to collapse. Careful not to break the battered door he carefully opened it as he took a glance at the entrance of the building.

Reaching for the door handle he felt a rush of magic flow through him that he had to lean on the door to not fall downwards _. I don't care what people say about the black family, the magic itself is still very much alive!_ Slowly opening the door, he felt like the house hadn't been lived in for years. As a matter of fact, the house itself was telling him so.

The hall was filled with almost complete darkness, with a dusty and damp feeling with the lingering smell of...rotting flesh? Almost immediately a soft hissing noise sounded as old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, one by one illuminating the walls of the house.

''Who are you?'' A harsh voice said as Ren spun around searching for its source.

He came face to face with an elderly women with grey coloured eyes staring back at him almost as surprised as he was to see her. It took him some few seconds to realize that she was, in fact, a life-sized a portrait.

''I'm the heir of this house, Ren Calypso Rosier.'' He politely stated having a clear feeling of not messing with this women.

''Heir? What year is it?'' She said narrowing her eyes. _She's not buying it!_

He panicked slightly as he answered her question.''It's 1988, almost 1989.''

''How are you related to the black family? You definitely don't look like one.'' She said harshly as if he was beneath her just for that fact.

''Through my grandmother, Dorea Balck.'' He explained.

''Dorea...Aunt Dorea? Married the Potter family...I may not have liked the Potter family but she was well respected by our own family. That, however, would mean that your Harry Potter, a half-blood?'' She said more curiously than angry.

''Yes mam'' He answered honestly. _And that most likely makes her Walburga black_

''I see...KREACHER!'' She yelled.

Moments later a small pop sounded as, what he believed was a house elf, appeared right next to the painting.''What does mistress desire?''He said happily.

''Bring me to the meeting room and then lead our guest to it.'' She ordered.

''As mistress wishes'' He said as he bowed, both himself and the painting disappearing for a second before he returned and looked at Ren much less happily. ''Kreacher is a good elf, Kreacher will lead half-blood heir to mistress.''

''We have a lot to talk about if you intend to become Lord Black, start speaking.''

Since the painting was both a black and inside of a black household he could safely tell her how he had become heir and what he was doing until he could become Lord. She seemed to be a blood purist that Mary and Aurora had told him about, however she seemed to overlook the fact that he was a 'half-blood' since he was the only choice to continue the black family.

''Good, you did well for a half-blood, especially seeing how you were forced to live with muggles.'' She said with what seemed to be some form of praise.

''Thank you mam'' He said trying his best to sound polite. The Goblins had gone into great detail as to how explicit the blood supremacist where about behaviour and etiquette, something he didn't have, so he went with short answers instead.

''I will arrange two or three days lessons a week with the other black portraits, as heir, they are forced to obey you, so they won't be able to purposely hold back. Return in two weeks time and we will have the arrangments completed. You may leave now.''

''Thank you, Mrs. Black'' He said bowing before leaving the room, deciding that the books could wait two weeks as he went through the library of the other remaining houses.

The week had gone on as such as he visited one estate after the other, searching through the library for anything that he didn't already possess. Surprisingly the houses were in good condition even if they hadn't been taken cared of, and each household had some form of a sized library that had extensive magic in each one.

Aurora had agreed that taking some lesson from Walburga black would be useful but had told him to be incredibly careful with that lady. Apparently, she'd been known to be a terrible person while she had been alive. Because of that whenever he had gone to take a lesson it had been in the company of either Aurora or Mary. And while Aurora did show some interest in the lessons, Mary usually fall asleep.

However, the most significant day had been when he had looked through the library upstairs that was in his parent bedroom. While it did feel strange being in there, he had found many of his mother's notebook's with note's inside of them that had explained in great detail how a charm or potion worked. Aurora had explained that his mother had been the more hardworking of his parents. Mary had giggled for the rest of the hour.

While Auror did sound like a respectable job, his curiosity was picked by what an unspeakable was. Apparently, they took care of the less well-known aspects of magic, such as experimentation. However, it was necessary to graduate with five outstanding in the five core NEWT'S to even apply. He would have to think carefully about a future job. _Not that I really need one, seeing how I'm rich enough to live from only my inheritance._ Shaking that thought away he walked back into the library to continue studying his potions book.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Ren walked down the familiar street of Godric's Hollow, enjoying the early morning's sun as he headed towards the small cafeteria at the outskirts of the village where he usually met with either Aurora or Mary. He enjoyed the peacefulness of the small village, with the sound of the chirping birds accompanied by the sound of stepping on the snow, but he couldn't wait until his eleventh birthday when he would be able to live in his own house.

While there had been a subconscious amount o trust at the beginning due to them having been friends with his mother, now that he had spent time with them and heard stories about his parents he now felt that he really could trust them. Having been able to put actual people in his parent s place had also been something that he had held close to heart.

His mother had been a genius, and while she had had a very short temper, she was also forgiving and made it a point to befriend almost anyone. After graduation, she had started working as an unspeakable, which Mary had explained was the equivalent of a mad scientist.

His father, while incredibly talented, had directed it towards pranking and being the 'popular kid', surprisingly his mother hadn't been able to last five seconds in the same room before he got on her nerves. And until his sixth year that had continued before his father had 'matured'. He had been an Auror, which was what seemed to be a combination of a policeman, detective and a member of the military organization during hostile periods.

It amused him that only three years later they had ended up married, and he had been due to be born just some few months later. Aurora had explained that while there had still been arguments, they had either been lighthearted or simply helped developed their relationship. Truth be told, he was close to being jealous that his parents had such a relationship that they could count on the other to such a degree.

He was more than aware that he lacked the amount of confidence that most children his age held, favouring to simply be lost in his books obtaining a deeper understanding of magic. That being said he would be eternally grateful to both Aurora and Mary for the sheer amount of both effort and time they had put into spending time with him and building that confidence. To his joy, Hedwig had also made it her life mission to cheer him up, quickly becoming a close friend even if she wasn't quite human.

The one other person he had been interacting with had been Hagrid, who even if he was intimidating with his size, was possibly one of the kindest people to have ever walked on Earth. He had actually kept his word and made a cake for him, his first cake, building a everlasting respect for the man, and for who he had full intention of repaying once he managed to master baking.

That was what most of his month had been dedicated to, studying. He had made a decent amount of progress with his Occulumancy, being able to detect most attacks while also being able to fight off the weaker ones. The problem now was how to create what the book had described as 'mental shields'.

The book described it as building a home that a person could relate to, somewhere where the could feel safe. Ren's problem was that he didn't have a place that he felt both familiar and safe. Godric's Hollow did come to mind, but it had also been the place where his parents had been murdered. He probably wouldn't have been able to live there had he not completely locked the room, both magically and non-magically.

Sighing he moved his thought to the other subjects he had been studying. He was proud to say that he had just finished his potions first-year book, alongside charms and history of magic, and probably would be finishing his transfiguration by next week. With one or two more months, Ancient Ruins and Arimathy would also be no problem, something that he was immensely proud of.

He had also tried improving his relationship with the Goblins while trying to sort out his account management. True to his word he Glyryrm had helped him with any custom he had had difficulty understanding and had also explained Goblin laws that affected wizards. His investment by using his trust vault had been improving, at least he assumed it was seeing how the Goblins said he was doing alright, which Aurora had kindly translated as doing amazingly for a human.

As he entered the cafeteria he admired the small but comfortable place that he had been visiting. He found Aurora drinking what he assumed was her tea next to the window, reading the newspaper about what he guessed was another scandal of some sort. The magical newspaper seemed to ignore facts and simply use gossip to fill in most of the gaps.

''Good morning Aurora'' He greeted her, causing her to look up and give a small smile.

''Good morning Ren, how have you been?'' She said smiling at him. How he loved it when someone smiled at him.

''Slightly tired but I had fun discovering the uses of Arimathy in spell casting last night.'' He explained to which Aurora nodded, assuming that with last night he meant until some few hours ago.

His love for learning about magic rivalled that of his mothers, to an extent that she had sometimes had to question if it had to do with being raised in the muggle world. Neither of them was capable of putting down a book once they started reading it, she wondered how overjoyed Filius would be if Ren ended in Ravenclaw.

As she asked the waitress for breakfast she made sure to check how Ren was looking. He still had black bags under his eyes, and the potions seemed to have had no effect in improving his health. The Goblins had explained that it would take some few years to get to a point which was just bear healthy, but she still wished that they had a more immediate effect.

''Aurora, do you know when Hagrid's birthday is?'' Ren suddenly asked out of nowhere.

''I believe it is on December the sixth, why do you ask?'' She asked curiously.

''I wanted to make him a birthday cake'' He explained somewhat embarrassed, with a faint blush on his cheeks.

And there it was, the main reason that she had grown to respect the young boy in front of her. The abuse of the Dursleys hadn't caused him to become bitter and angry, they had, in fact, allowed him to grow into the type of person that would give instead of taking.

''Hagrid will love it'' She assured him making him smile.'' I believe Hedwig will be old enough to carry it as long as you don't go over boards with making the cake. Which reminds me where is she, I rarely see her more than a meter away from you.''

''Its the first time she's seen snow, so she's been taking advantage of her ability to blend in.'' He explained making her smile.

Hedwig had made it her business to protect Ren from anyone no matter where he was, to be honest, it wouldn't surprise her if she could see them through the window right now. She had proudly brought her first meal after two weeks of meeting each other and tried feeding it to Ren who had had to explain to Hedwig why he couldn't eat mice, something Mary had found highly amusing. However, the interesting part had been when some few days later when she had returned with some few grapes for Ren. Both Aurora and Mary had each made a mental note not to underestimate the intelligence of that owl.

They had started talking about the applications of astronomy in the other courses. She could confidently say that he would at this point he would get outstanding for the first years exams, and she had the sneaking suspicion that when he said he was studying the first yearbook, he meant that in every chapter he looked at one or two other books for reference before continuing to the next chapter.

''How has business with Gringotts been doing?'' She asked him after they finished eating.

''It's going well, I've already managed to make some few small investments with my trust vault. That being said I won't be able to make any big investments until I'm eleven and have full access to both vaults.'' He explained with some hints of pride.

''Though I do approve of hard work, I do also believe that rest is also necessary.'' She stated somewhat contradicting herself seeing how she had to spend every day battering students to put more hard work into her subject.

Ren seemed to momentarily consider a thought before he answered. ''I've been thinking maybe I could take some few muggle lessons'' He told her somewhat timidly.

''Oh? What type of lessons?'' She asked her teacher side getting the better of her.

''I'm still thinking about it, mostly something for that I don't spend all my free time inside the library'' He explained as she nodded in approval.  
Both continued talking until it was time for Aurora to return to Hogwarts, at which point both said they goodbyes as it started to snow lightly. She had started to consider bringing some of the other teachers into the secret. Mainly Filius that could help Ren in charms and Ancient Ruins. Lily had been by far his favourite student, to the point that he had not only taught her how to dual but helped her in her mastery for charms. Maybe Minerva would be willing to help, while she would deny it, both James and Lily had been one of her favourite students and she had been devastated by her death. Ren had also shown some interest in Transfiguration, and she could help in both Arimathy and Ancient Ruins. But definitely not potions, they had tried that once. Never again.

The only problem Aurora could really find with Ren was that his only real friend was Hedwig, though she couldn't really blame him, there weren't any children in the area, and Ren was making sure that Albus wouldn't be able to find him, by staying almost most of his time under the fidelious charm.

She wondered why Albus had never once visited or at least kept an eye out for Ren, was he really foolish enough to have left him completely unwatched? Or even worse, was he aware of what had happened but not done anything. She really hoped it was her first idea, the thought of one of the greatest men in the world would do nothing about child Abuse scared her. _Former greatest_ She reminded herself. After meeting Ren there was no way she could call him a great man.

He still hardly ate anything witch, even if it hadn't surprised her, did worry her to no end. The Goblins had explained how extended period of time that had caused him to starve would have usually killed someone his age, however, his magic had kicked into effect and kept him alive at the cost that his stomach was much, much smaller than that what it should be, in fact,  
they had reached the conclusion that if he ate too much it would cause him to react badly to the point that he could vomit.

Which brought her back to Ren himself, how he had grown into such an amazing person was beyond her, most would have grown up with anger and resentment or at the very least some form of grudge against them. She mused at the thought that maybe, just maybe, Ren had some subconscious memory of his parents that had guided him when growing up, it was unlikely but possible, seeing as he vaguely remembered Hagrid carrying him on his flying motorbike. Both his parents had loved Ren dearly, whenever James didn't work he spent most of his time with Lily and Ren, and Lily...well Lily didn't really leave his side.

Aurora shuddered at the thought of how Lily would have reacted if she knew how the Dursleys had treated him. The malnutrition would have already earned them a death sentence, and the damaged bones would have been worse. She was grateful for the goblin nation for everything they'd done for the boy. They had been furious when they found out that not only had a child, what goblins considered a gift of life, had had his bones severely destroyed by his own relatives, but with the combination of his malnutrition, they would never be as healthy as they could have been.  
And the scars...bloody hell...she didn't even want to think how much the scars would have destroyed his parents.

The goblins had appointed Mary as Ren's healer, and while she had refused to disclose information about, as one of her oldest friends she could tell that if they had upset her, then it had had to be more serious than what she knew. The thought terrified her, and she thanked Merlin that Ren had left that house.

She made herself stop thinking about what-ifs, he was alive, healing and she would damn make sure that Albus would not change that. Making her own resolution to protect him, she apparated towards Hogwarts, emptying the snowy street.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Ren put down his book as he inhaled a deep breath from the cold air of the night. Hedwig was lying on his lap breathing softly, occasionally hooting in annoyance when he accidentally woke her up. That being said both had been exhausted when they thoroughly researched the library book by book.

After an in-depth with the goblins manager of the black house, he found out that the dreamy like sensation he had felt at Grimmauld Place was actually the wards of the house having accepted him as heir to the Black family. After hearing this he was mostly convinced that magic was alive, or at the very least sentient. The Goblins surprisingly hadn't dismissed his conclusion, and simply gave him a look that practically insinuated that he was slightly less ignorant in an ignorant population (He was pretty sure they meant humans).

On another note, he had found all the books that his mother had used for Hogwarts, of course, he had also found his fathers, but his mother's note had been much more helpful than that of his fathers, thus the obvious choice. He couldn't really dislike any of the many subjects of magic that he had learned so far, every subject fascinated him one way or another, he had thought that after some few months he would be able to decide, but there was still reading every book that he could find t satisfy his curiosity.

So far charms and Defence against the dark arts were probably his favourite, followed closely by Ancient Ruins and Arimathy. Transfiguration and potions were also fun and did seem to come somewhat naturally for him, but it just didn't have the same thrill as the other three. That being said he would have to try all the spells he had learned so far once he got his new wand, he hoped that his theory that a wand would make spellcasting easier was wright. He really didn't want to disappoint either Mary or Aurora after everything they'd done for him.

Sighing he picked up the catalogue for possible Extra Curricular Activities as he circled anything that he had been deprived of from the Dursleys. Dudley hadn't even gotten to the second lesson before getting bored of it and asking his parents to let him quit it. On the other hand, he had never been given the chance to do any form of extra education, and he had never really asked, knowing full well the response he would get from that family had he tried asking. Perhaps that's why he had been so fixated on this idea, in a way it made him feel like the Dursley's hadn't stolen all his childhood, the ones that he wanted to do the most were sports and arts, and possibly academics if it worked out. Circling the ones that he found interesting he went through the catalogue, reading each page carefully seeing what each one could offer and how much money each lesson cost.

Dancing seemed to be a popular one, but with the little self-confidence Ren had in himself he massively doubted he would be able to. He would never admit that he did enjoy the idea of being able to dance to no one, Petunia had once caught him dancing in Christmas, and thought he knew her reaction had been unjust, it had made him very self-conscious about it.

Another one he doubted he would be able to do was team worked based sports, such as basketball and football. Teamwork was built through friendship, and somehow right now that simply didn't sound possible.  
Curiously cooking seemed to be quite important as well, unsure whether to believe so or not he made a mental note to see by some recipes books and see if it was all the fun it made up to be. Sure he had enjoyed baking Hagrid's birthday cake, but somehow it just seemed to be different motivation based.

Getting an annoyed peck from Hedwig which was essentially her way of telling him to go to sleep and stop making so much noise, he gently put down the catalogue careful not to disturb the owl. Turning off the light he wished the owl goodnight before quickly falling asleep.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Even if Ren hadn't been the son of one of her best friends, he still would have quickly become one of her favourites, almost how it felt to have a niece. The young boy had quickly come to trust her, and he even if he was both timid and quite he did try to open up to her, even if half the times he still failed in doing so.

Which brought her to today's meeting. She had felt proud many times in her lifetime, however, this was possibly one of the proudest so far. He had given her a small catalogue containing quite some few Extra Curricular Activities, and she could tell how much effort he was putting in asking her opinion as to which ones he should choose.

''Foreign language is a good idea to have, Latin is used in spell work, and French would also be useful if you decided to study in Beauxbatons'' Aurora agreed

''I was thinking I should try self-teaching, and if it didn't work I could try attending some lessons for a month.'' He explained to which Aurora nodded in agreement.'' I was thinking maybe taking up an instrument in music as well, it's expensive but it also seems fun.'' Ren explained to which Aurora nodded.

''We have Fencing in the magical world but perhaps you should wait some few years before taking it?'' She questioned witch made a look of relief cross his face.

''I can agree to that, I wasn't that sure whether I should take it or not seeing how most members are much older than me. Though with that being said I think Swimming would be a good idea for a sport, apparently, it uses all he muscles in the body, making it one of the best sports to take''

''That's a good idea. I'm guessing its also why you also circled martial arts?''

''It seems like a good idea, from what the goblins told me most wizards really to heavily o their wand, so once they lose it they can't do anything'' Ren explained his opinion, to which Aurora couldn't help but agree. That being said she felt a sudden somewhat evil idea pop in her head.

''I'll only agree if you take dancing classes.'' When Ren was about to open his moths Aurora raised her hand and continued explaining. ''Dancing is something that is necessary for a lord, so it's either now or in the future when you have to learn.'' She explained in amusement.

''I suppose getting it over with now would be for the best'' He agreed to her idea, though she noted it was somewhat nervously.

''How much would all of this cost?'' She asked curiously.

''Music is 200 galleon while martial arts cost 95 galleons. As for dancing lessons, it would be about 290 galleons yearly.''

''You not getting out of the dancing lessons, they will be necessary once you an adult, possibly even before'' She told him somewhat stern which made him shut up immediately. Picking up her cup of tea, she calmly took a sip.'' I was wondering if you'd like to meet some of the other teachers at Hogwarts'' She spoke allowed, more to herself than to Ren, but he still heard her, causing him to tense up.'' The two people were close friends of you mothers'' She immediately followed, cursing herself again for being so careless.

''They knew my mother?'' He asked curiously, immediately relaxing.

''Professor Flitwick not only helped you mother get her mastery in charms, but he also taught her how to dual '' And he definitely succeeded at it she thought to herself.'' He also in a goblin descendant, and is trusted by Gringotts'' She explained which seemed to calm him down.

''I see'' Ren agreed still debating the option.

'' You can think about it, we in no hurry for anyone to know.'' She said as they paid the waitress, opening the door to the cold breeze of the winters night.

''I'll see you next week?'' Ren asked.

''Next week'' Aurora agreed.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **Just wanted to say that the chapter will be slow until somewhere around ten, which would be when he starts attending Hogwarts and making friends.**

 **The reason his learning so many skills are stated in the conversation, but I'll try to clear it out. In a way, it's like Ren/Harry is trying to have a childhood, everything that the Dursleys denied him is something that he really wants to experience, thus the learning.**

 **Lastly, children are usually brought up with stereotypes, but in his case, he was hardly brought up at all, so his personality is more neutral than boyish or girlish. Which is why he's more embarrassed about being criticized in dancing than actually learning it.**

 **Can't really think of much else to say, so thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Harry Potter books and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Ren nervously followed Mary and Aurora into Gringotts, practically hiding behind her whenever they walked passed anyone, discreetly trying not to pull too much attention to himself. His black dyed hair now reached almost the middle of his back tied in a simple ponytail, while his fringe covered his forehead, covering his scar that he had started applying make-up on. Even though he knew no one would be able to recognize him, that no one had recognized him the last two years when he walked passed here, he couldn't help but feel nervous for today's meeting.

A week ago it had been his ninth birthday, and after a long debate, he had agreed to meet with two of the Hogwarts teachers that had the trust from the goblins. That had only been half the reason that he had agreed to meet Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall, the other, and possibly more important one was because he wanted to hear more stories about his parents from different people, the stories he knew were from the point of view from friends, and both Aurora and Mary had admitted that the may have been slightly biased in how they remembered it. On the other hand, Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall would be much more neutral in their point of view.

Both were also a charm's and Transfiguration's master's in such order, and out of obligation for his craving of learning, he decided that meeting them would be worth the risk, not that there was much of a risk present to start with. The goblins would make sure that each would give an oath not to reveal anything he saw to anyone, and if wither did decline not to teach him or get involved for that matter, then it would be as simple as thanking him for his time and all of them would be able to walk away.

That being said, with the many stories he had heard about the both of them, Professor Flitwick seemed to want to teach anyone that had any interest in his subject. So he had managed to build some confidence over the past few weeks for this meeting to occur. His knowledge of charms was large for his age, with transfiguration only slightly behind, and his ability with wandless magic had also developed to a point that he could do the easier spells of the first year books with wandless magic. He had, of course, used this to levitate his books instead of holding them. Hedwig had found this annoying until she learned that sitting on a floating book didn't cause it to fall, something that the two of them had gladly exploited.

Occlumency was the greatest mystery to him. It had taken him a whole year to figure out a place he could feel safe, which had come out empty handed. Eventually, he had started searching through books that may be able to help his problem, at some point finding one that explained that creating one was as efficient as using one, but much harder since the actual place didn't exist. Starting had been incredibly difficult, having to use magic to access his sub concise mind to do so, but once he had managed to build the base, it had been like building blocks, one on top of the other as a form of defence. Ironically he had used a ward stone as the base to hold it together.

''Greetings Mr Potter, may you vaults flourish under you watch'' His account manager greeted him snapping him out of his thought.

''Greetings Glyryrm, may your enemies run in fear'' He answered smoothly, having memorized Goblin traditions...for the most part.

''We have prepared a room for you to talk in, there is also a bathroom when you require it.'' He explained as Ren nodded.

He had discovered early on that hair dye could easily be removed using transfiguration, to the point where he could do it without a wand. The contact lenses were the easier part, removed the colour ones and place the transparent ones, which was slightly easier to see through than the colour ones.

He closed the door as he sat down on top of one of the chairs in the room, nervous as to what the outcome would be in the next few minutes in this room. Part of him really wanted to follow his mother's footstep, which Aurora had explained was due to they similar practically identical personalities. It's not that he wasn't interested in his father's life, he did love hearing stories from Mary of stunts they had pulled and trouble that he and his friends had gotten themselves into, but he had never had it in him to be a prankster, and his father seemed to had dedicated his life to that end goal.

As Ren was lost in thought Mary was carefully observing him. It had been almost a year since they had met, and he had started to have a somewhat healthier colour. His skin was still quite pale, but it didn't give the feeling that it was transparent any more. Now that he didn't have the usual muggle dye and eye contacts his appearance was a much heavier reminder of Lily's, his eyes were identical to his mother, accompanied by the red hair and anyone would mistake him for her at a first glance. The part that most worried her was that he still looked much younger than his age, as a healer, she knew that his growth would be permanently affected, but knowing told did not prepare her for seeing it. She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened, causing a small amount of noise when it gently touched the wall.

Her colleague entered the room accompanied by Ren's account manager not even trying to hide his excitement. Then again, she probably would have been the same had she known she was going to meet Ren. ''Mr Flitwick, it's a pleasure to meet you'' Ren said cheerfully as he stood up to shake his hand. She quickly spotted the fake confidence that Walburga had taught him, and could easily tell how nervous he was feeling at the moment. Filius had also picked it up as well since he gave the young boy a reassuring smile.

''Filius please, Mr doesn't feel fitting. I must say, when I was receiving a summon from Gringotts about an important client, I wasn't expecting to meet a Potter.'' He said cheerfully as they all sat down.'' I've been asked to help you with you Charms work before you attend school, may I ask how far you have gotten?'' Taking a deep breath as he built up his confidence, he tried explaining his knowledge of charms theory and application.''I've already finished the first two years of charms in theory, magically I'm unsure as to how far I have gotten, though I have some control of my accidental magic that allows me to levitate objects'' He explained carefully as Filus's eyebrow was raised, quickly followed by Aurora's. He had taken some few weeks to confess that to her, she mused at the possibility of the muggle lessons having such a drastic effect on Ren's confidence. A small glance towards Mary told her that she seemed to have been aware of his wandless magic. She shent her a glare that clearly meant they'd been talking later.

''Well then, I would say the best way to find out would be by seeing. Do you have the spare wand on you, Aurora?'' He asked the stoic witch as she pulled the untraceable wand out of her robes.

''We will only spend the first few minutes seeing where your limits are. Don't be disappointed if you have difficulty with spells that you understand the theory in, it's very rare for someone to be able to immediately grasp the concept of charms.'' He explained as the four of them stood up. She couldn't help but mentally say that Lily had been one of the few that had immediately grasp charms, and she knew Filius hoped that Ren would do the same.

Safe to say Filius couldn't help but feel overjoyed. Ren's fluency with charms was very similar to Lily's, though Ren did have a year advantage of theoretical study, which was clear to see as he could gracefully cast spell after spell with ease. At some point, his few minutes reviews turned into a full lesson, give him point ups on rough wand moments or where his holding was too technical, without even realizing he had started teaching him third-year level material. Had Aurora not reminded him he could have easily taught him the whole day without realizing, and something told him the young boy would have gladly continued had she not interrupted them.

''I think its quite safe to say there will be no problem with teaching you until the start of Hogwarts, after that we will discuss how to progress, however, I do believe that you have a fair chance of achieving a mastery in charms if you keep applying yourself as I've seen today.'' The diminutive teacher told Ren in excitement.

''Than you Mr Fli-Filius'' Ren said with a small blush creeping up his face.  
''With this, I think our business is done'' Glyryrm commented as he stood up.'' If you'll excuse us Filius Mr Potter has an appointment.'' Before leaving he gave Filius a slight bow. ''May you foes cower in fear.''

''And may you vaults be filled with blood and gold'' The professor responded.

''It was a pleasure meeting you Filius'' Ren said somewhat more at ease now that he had gotten to know the professor.

''The pleasure was mine, I look forward to our next meeting.'' He said making Harry smile before he followed Glyryrm out of the room.

''Surprised Filius?'' She asked having enjoyed watching the lesson.

''You could say that. I wasn't expecting my summoning to Gringotts to meet Lily's son, who Albus assured us was safe in his Aunts house and unaware of the existence of magic. Even more surprised that he not only knows about magic but is so far ahead in charms.'' He said cheerfully before realizing how serious both of his former student's faces had turned as the door opened while Glyryrm walked in.

''I presume we should explain what's been happening.'' She said trying to sound calm as Glyryrm sat down.

She had seen many emotions pass through her colleague's face over the years, but as she told him how and why Harry had run away, he went from shock to anger, then disgust and lastly furry.

''And Albus allowed this?'' He practically growled in such a way that for the first time, both Aurora and Mary could clearly see his Goblin heritage.

''It gets worse, it would seem that Mr Dumbledore never visited Mr Potter even with his required duties as magical guardian, and simply rested with blocking Mr Potter mail including his account reports from Gringotts.'' Glyryrm growled back.

''Is that why he looks so unhealthy?'' He asked furiously.

''He has in fact been improving, this is the latest report of Mr Potters health, though usually, we would never discuss a client's personal information, we want as many people as possible to protect the young boy, and that includes knowing his health state.'' He explained as he passed the envelope to Filius. After some few short minutes, Filius looked up in disgust as he gently put down the envelope.

''Are you telling me, those... pigs did this to they own nephew? Their underage nephew from the age of one!?'' He asked in a terrifying calm manner.

''I'm afraid that they did. From what Mr Potter has told us, the main culprit is his uncle, while his cousin was a violent bully and his Aunt, even though really abused him directly, allowed this to happen.'' Glyryrm informs him grimly.

''And...and this?'' He pointed to towards the bottom paragraph in sadness.

''I'm afraid that it most likely did happen, though it seems to have only been once quite some few many years ago. That being said, it's because of this that we have asked for him to attend so many check-ups.'' The goblin said seriously.

''But why? What possible reason could they have for doing this? To a boy, that from what I've been told and seen today seems to be one of the kindest souls.'' Filius practically demanded.

''From what we've gathered, his uncle has an obsession with normalcy, that was...pushed...with his alcoholic problems. His Aunt from what Mr Potter has described and Ms Macdonald has told as seemed to have allowed it from jealousy towards her sister ability with magic, which was then redirected to her son. As for his cousin, it seems to be as simple due to being raised by irresponsible parenting.''

Some few long seconds past in the large room as Filius tried to calm down as he seemed to think about what he had just learned. It was because of reason like this why she understood why Filius was placed in Ravenclaw, his ability to process information and come up with the best options was second to none now that she had found out the mistakes Albus had made.

''What is being done to help him?'' He asked in a grave tone that didn't suit his usual cheerful persona.

''First and foremost, we are keeping this behind Mr Dumbledore's back, no hints are to be shown to this man. Second, when Mr Potter attends Hogwarts, it will be with a changed appearance and under the name Ren Calypso Rosier, who is a descendant of a squib branch of the Rosier family through his mother's line. The Rosier may have been a dark family, but they were extinct in Grinderwardls war, and the school will most likely asume that he simply is a descendant of a squib branch.

Third, if for any reason Mr Potter is threatened by an overwhelming force, he has given us permission to inform the correct authorities of his true identity, the title of Boy who lives has quite the pull in the public.'' Glyryrm explained before picking up the envelope.'' As for his health, potions have been supplied to at least make sure his body isn't damaging itself, but as you saw today, there has been permanent damage'' He said as Filius momentarily closed his eyes as he remembered the scar he had seen on one of his arms when he had momentarily moved up.

''Now that we've discussed this, what was your opinion about Ren?'' Mary asked trying to brighten to mood, which immediately had its effect.

''I haven't known him anywhere near enough time to tell, but what I've seen his good manner and kind, which after reading this is no sort of a miracle. As for Academics, the first that comes to mind is that he is his mother son in both appearance and mind. Though with that being said I realized that he inherited his father creativity that we always saw at school and used it when learning spells.'' He explained to which Aurora nodded in affirmation.

''We reached the same conclusion, its like he inherited all the positive traits from both his parents. As you just said, simply by pointing his stances mistakes allowes him to come up with ten or twenty ways to improve it.'' Mary stated remembering the lesson they had witnessed.

''The main difference would be his self-confidence. James was close to arrogant, and Lily was outgoing, but Ren was shy almost to the point of fearful. He hid it well but when I told him that charms were a hard subject that almost no one gets at first, for an instant his eyes betrayed the fear he was feeling, almost as if he was afraid to disappoint me.'' Filius continued explaining.

''We have been trying to build his self-confidence, but as you appropriately called them, those pigs that should have been his family completely destroyed that, though he has been improving in the past year.''

''How are you building up his self-confidence?'' Filius asked out of curiosity and what she assumed was quickly becoming concern of the young boy. She mentally sighed knowing that at one point they would have to fight over which of the two houses Ren should end up in seeing how rapidly he was becoming protective of the boy.

''His been taken lessons indifferent muggle subjects. Granted I may have enjoyed it a little too much in his first few dance lessons, but it has had a positive effect on his confidence.'' Mary trailed of remembering how she had snuck in and watched how awkward he had looked in the crowd. Filius left out something close to an amused and nervous chuckle.

''Most boys his age would find it nerve-racking, then again its better at his age than once he reaches school age.'' He agreed thinking of his own experience as Aurora laughed.'' Is there anything else I should know about Ren's health?'' He asked, not missing the concerned glance the two of them gave each other.

''We have also found that there is a large amount of dark magic leaking from Mr Potters scar.''

''WHAT!?'' Filius shouted terrified of the thought.

''It would seem, that Mr Dumbledore didn't bother checking in there would be any dark magic residuals from his cursed scar, even though it is common knowledge that it was done by reflecting the killing curse.''

''He didnt...not even...''He tried speaking in shock that Albus would let something like this occur.'' Can it be healed?'' He asked with concern.

''We have an idea as to what may be the cause, but we have to be completely sure since failure to extract whatever is in his scar would easily kill him. Even if we are right, which we really hope we aren't, extracting it could pose a great danger to not only his life but possibly his own soul.''

''His soul? As in soul magic? Wouldn't this affect his magic?'' Filius asked not sure he could take many more revelations today, and he was a Ravenclaw.

''It is draining on his magic, but as of now it is a small fraction, so it shouldn't be any danger for him as of now. That being said if our concerns are proven to be true then you two will be informed and we will look for a solution to rid him of the dark magic.'' The goblin explained.

Filius leaned back in his chair trying to process everything he had learned in less than a day. Albus, the man that was admired worldwide, had placed Lily's son in an abusive household. A place that had driven such a young boy to...he forced himself to stop as he shuddered at the thought. Ren had been polite, if not nervous towards him, lacking in self-confidence but driven to learn everything he could about magic. In a way, he reminded him a lot of Lily, she had been terrified of failing in his class and had practically needed to learn every charm that she could find to build up her confidence in the subject, but it hadn't been at the level that she panicked at every small detail like the young boy had been doing today. Taking a deep breath he decided to help not only for his friendship with the Potter family but for the person that had brought the war to an end and still suffered while everyone else had celebrated.

''How often do you want me to come and teach him?'' He asked with a new resolve to help the young boy that had been wronged.

''Ideally, four times a week during summer and once or twice during school time, of course, if there are any other inconveniences we can change this around. Of course, Mr Potter maid it very clear that he is more than happy to pay a generous amount for your time.''

''No, I already finished my holidays, not to mention that I enjoyed teaching him. I'll start first thing next week'' He said as the goblin stood up signalling the end of their meeting.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

With the passing of months, Ren's talent in charms could only grow. Filius was delighted that he not only understood charms but also excelled with ancient ruins. He hadn't felt this satisfied in teaching since he had helped the young boy's mother get her charms mastery. There was something about teaching muggle-born's that differed from teaching those raised by magical parents, mainly that at the beginning muggle-borns were much more applied to learn than the other students, but as they got used to living with magic, they became as lazy.

It was students like Ren that appeared every few years that really brought life to teaching, they didn't just learn the subject, they learned how to apply it. When Ren had shown him a small ward the cancelled the effects of gravity he couldn't have felt prouder, the fact that he had used it to float the book's around in his library for easier access it had amused him to no ends. The simple warding system he had taught him had become a complex circle that applied the effects of Wingadium Leviosa and Arresto momentum, causing whatever was placed nearby to start floating.

Aurora had also pointed out his creativity being applied in other subjects, being able to conjure a small dragon look alike simply by transfiguration a lizard with scaled wings. Both of them couldn't wait until Ren was of age, fully grown with his full core to access.

Until the age of seventeen child's magical core grew at a rapid paste, while at the same time attending Hogwarts allowed students to use it much more skillfully. It was because of Hogwarts teaching that a student's accidental magic decreased in the period of the first month. Both agreed it would be harder for Ren with his large amount of magic at his disposal, which was one of the reasons they had put so much effort into teaching him before attending Hogwarts. After a long debate, Filius Aurora, and Mary had agreed that with so many death eaters having avoided Azkaban, Ren should learn how to dual.

''And I'm supposed to be able to aim while I'm running?'' Was the only question Ren asked as he raised his eyebrow.

''Once you able to it will become second nature.'' Filius simply stated as they both took some few steps apart from each other.

He had to give the child credit when it was due, after only a month he was already at a level that would wipe the floor with most of his O.W.L's students. It came naturally to him.

''Begin!'' Mary said using the sonorus charm to amplify her voice.

A red spell passed her moments later as Ren sidestepped slowly to his left, narrowly dodging the spell. It had been quite a straightforward thing to do, the movement of magic was a dead giveaway and the moment of a spell, unlike a bullet, could be seen. It was slow.

Filius quickly recovered from the reaction, it was almost a norm that Ren wouldn't put up a shield. He wasted no time in sending another spell towards him. Ren couldn't help but smile as to how straightforward duelling was, simply sidestepping one spell after another easily predicting were each spell was directed towards.

Filius, knowing that Ren was finding this easy stepped up his game and started sending chains of spells, fully aware that he still hadn't cast a single spell to attack or defend himself.

His simple moments of sidestepping eventually became more complex, eventually leading to leaps and spins that made it much harder for him to be hit. There was a thrill to duelling that Ren simply couldn't deny, for the first time in his life, he allowed a small smirk to form on his face as he pointed his wand towards Filius.

' _Motus Cincinno_ ' He whispered as the spell left his wand leading towards Filius, who conjures a protego to stop it.

Ignoring the fact that he had aimed straight on target he kept moving calmly sending small chains of simple spells. Filius having realized how much of a natural Ren was decided to take the dual much seriously than what he was planning to and started using more complex spells, slowly pushing Ren backwards.

' _Iter_ ' Ren whispered the tripping spell as he was forced to leap backwards.

Knowing full well that he was outclassed, he relied more on observing the diminutive professor as he locked for an opening. Filius had also come to the same conclusion, which made him speed up his spell casting. Knowing that he had reached his limit Ren decided that catching Filius of guard would be his only chance of winning.

' _Caecus Nigrum_ ' He shouted as black smoke left the tip of his wand, filling the room preventing any of them to see anything other than black.

Hoping to catch the professor of guard, he unconsciously through his wand to his left hand in a fluid movement as he continued by chanting''Eritque Arcus Papilionem'' , causing coloured butterflies to leave his wand as they surrounded the professor, moving quietly to make sure that the professor didn't know were he was he wanted for the few seconds that were left for his first spell to wear of. Knowing that the professor would momentarily be caught off guard he would use the disarming spell.

' _Petrificus Totalus_ ' He heard from behind causing him to be completely petrified.

As smoke slowly lifted from the room as Filius appeared from behind him, undoing the binding he had placed on Ren. Pride was evident on his face as both Aurora and Mary approached the two of them clearly impressed.

''Very well done Ren, very well done indeed. Your rate of improvement is nothing short of amazing.'' Filius complemented as he helped him up.

''How did you know where I would be, I thought that so many butterflies together would cause enough noise that you wouldn't be able to hear me.'' He asked as most butterflies disappeared, while some few remained that had been absorbed more magic. Being attracted by the caster landed on his hair as one by one they disappeared. Aurora really wished she had a camera right now.

''Never underestimate a goblin's hearing, we can tell the difference of almost any noise, had it been a full human then the plan would have been very well executed. Using different coloured butterflies just after complete darkness would have been an excellent distraction. However, it also affected your own senses.'' He explained to which Ren nodded.

''I need some spells that either improve my other senses or allow me to see through that spell, or I could have used a tracking spell, though I would have needed to keyed it to make sure I knew where you were'' Ren said in understanding as he came up with his own ideas. Both Filius knew that he was as much Gryffindor as he was Ravenclaw, and after an amused glance at each other decided to have the discussion of which house he would go to after they finished his lesson.

''How did your first serious dual feal?'' Mary asked exitedly. After some few short seconds of thinking Ren's entire being lit up.

''It was amazing, I never felt like it before. I'm not sure how to describe it, it was straightforward and made me feel so free. Before I knew it I couldn't help but smile.'' Ren explained it as if it was an old fond memory. And it probably would be, Aurora thought to herself.

''The last charm you just used, was it an alternative of the bird conjuring spell?'' Filius asked curiously.

''Yes, once I figured out how to conjure one butterfly and make them appear in different colours it was simple enough to conjure.'' He explained.

''Lets practice increasing the time the spell last's if you had failed to hit me with a spell there wouldn't have lasted for you to cast another.'' He said turning completely to his professor persona.

Knowing where Filius was going with his lesson Aurora quickly left the room in such of her much-needed camera. When Ren had let slip that the Dursleys didn't keep any photos of him she and Mary had immediately bought a camera and we're hoping by the time he finished Hogwarts it would be full of memories. And seeing the side effect of the spell he had just cast she couldn't let it happen a second time without her taking a photograph.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **Sup everyone, thought Id put a dual at the end to make things more entertaining.**

 **It may not have seemed it but Professor Flitwick was playing around with Ren/Harry even if he did have to take him more seriously than what he had thought at the beginning.**

 **Another thing I want to say is that Ren/Harry is a natural at duelling, who has a similar way of fighting as Bellatrix, thought while she moves in a taunting manner, he moves in a somewhat more graceful form.**

 **That's all I can think of, so yeah, thanks for reading and Ill see you in the next chapter. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Harry Potter books and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Ren's eye's quickly flung open as he felt a sharp pain in his right hand. Rapidly looking down at the source of his pain he saw his owl trying to wake him up, most likely hungry and demanding to be fed. Gently rubbing his eyes he placed down his unfinished drawing as he looked at his surroundings, realization hitting him that once again he had fallen asleep in the library.

He must have started drawing when he was half asleep since he didn't remember the picture of a black messy dog in black and white, with only the dog's eyes being coloured in a pale deep yellow amber. He wasn't really sure when he had started drawing, or even why he had started, but once he had he had been unable to stop. Over many months his skill had started improving to the point were his drawings looked fairly decent.

Drawing hadn't been the only skill he had been developing over the months though, he had also wanted to learn how to play both the piano and the guitar, while the latter had proven to be difficult to the point that he could only play simple chords, playing the piano had come naturally to him, possibly because he could actually see where each key was unlike the guitar where he couldn't see the strings properly.

The Dursleys had always neglected to allow him to learn anything, believing that him being magical was reason enough to do so. Perhaps that's why he had wanted to put in as much effort as he had into learning, not so much because he wanted memories of having a childhood, but rather that he wanted to prove that the Dursley hadn't managed to put him down. In a way it was an act of rebellion against his former guardians Ren mused to himself as he walked into the kitchen.

He had also gotten through a huge part of the library and had at least read a large number of books in it, understanding the basics of the theoretical side. Filius and Aurora and Mary had greatly helped him in any part that he had difficulty in understanding, though he probably should start using professor seeing how soon he would be in Hogwarts being taught. As he was distracted by the thought Hedwig hooted at him as she landed on the sofa, practically demanding that he opened his presents even if there were some few hours left until his birthday.

Aurora and Mary had gifted him an old book that was about ancient ruins, most likely unknown in the modern time. Filius had gifted him a wand holster, that he immediately placed on his left wrist as he grabbed the untraceable wand he had used for almost two years now. Tomorrow he would be getting his very own wand, and he would be able to use it anywhere once he got rid of the trace when he became emancipated.

Sighing in resignation when Hedwig started hooting in annoyance, he started cooking his owl some bacon while he ate his own dinner, wondering who had the most authority in this house. Then again, Hedwig could be straight out vicious when she wanted to. He thanked God that he had never been a victim of her temper and fully intended to keep it that way.

''Dinners ready, Hedwig'' He said more to himself as the owl flew towards the table, hooting in appreciation before she started eating as he finished his own breakfast.

Deciding it was better not to comment about his own owl's antics, he went towards the bathroom to make himself what Aurora called presentable to call upon lordship for his household, Mary had giggled at the thought until Aurora had sent her a glare, she could be terrifying when she wanted to. After a quick shower, and cleaning his teeth he carefully applied his coloured eye contacts on his eyes. He then carefully dyed his hair black before putting a single braid on his left side, letting the rest flow down reaching his waist. As he walked back downstairs Hedwig hooted in annoyance that sounded a lot as if she wanted seconds.

''Well good evening to you as well Hedwig. You know a thank you wouldn't heart that much.'' Ren retorted when she started complaining about the lack of bacon.

He sighed as he looked at the table, though much better than his previous lifestyle he did wonder what his life would have been if he had actually had friends when he had gone to school. He would have probably had celebrated his birthday with them, and he may have even received presents, not that he really would have cared about presents, that would have been much more minor. When he looked downwards he realized Hedwig had been carefully staring at him almost in an analytical way. Sometimes it scarred him how intelligent his owl was.

Before he figured out what to say Hedwig's eyes suddenly lit up as she turned her neck and started pulling one of her large feathers that should have fallen of when she had finished growing up. She drew it out with her beak and flew towards the chair, gracefully landing as she tried to put the feather in his hair.

''You had to find some way of complaining about my appearance, didn't you?'' He said smiling at his Owls muffled hoot as he helped her put it just before his ear falling downwards, attaching it with a simple sticking charm to his hair.

''How do I look?'' He asked her to which she gave a satisfied hoot that sounded a lot like 'now that you have one of my feathers I suppose you presentable'. Causing him to laugh as he thanked her by stroking her head.

''Let's get going before we somehow manage to be late'' He cheerfully said pulling up his bag on his shoulder before picking her up and holding her with both his hands, no longer small enough for him to carry her on his head, to both of they disappointments.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

When Aurora had first started looking after Ren, it had simply been out of the sense of owing at least that much to the son of one of her closest friends. But in the span of almost three years that had completely changed. She hadn't realized it at first, but Ren had a charismatic way of acting that he himself probably wasn't aware of, which had slowly started growing as they built his confidence. to the point that he was now ironically much more charismatic that he was confident.

A prime example was the strange relationship that he had developed with the goblins. While they still considered him 'human', he was respected there to the point that they had asked Filius to both take care and teach him as he grew.

Of course, Filius had happily accepted the order, all the while working out whether he would be a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, something he had debated with Mary for hours at a time once they had started to get to know the actual boy.

There were so many words that she could use to describe that she genuinely didn't know which to use. Intelligent, graceful, but more than anything else kind-hearted were some of the many words that came to mind. Over the pass of the time she had started to grow fond of the young boy, and now she had that strange feeling in the pit of stomach each nine out of ten times to show him off as a doting aunt did for her nephew. And she really did consider him her nephew.

She had been discussing half-heartedly her summer with Filius when Ren arrived at Gringotts. _My doting out persona was coming back up again._ The first thing that caught her attention was one of Hedwig's feathers that ornamented his hair, it's pure white contrasting to his dark black hair, giving him a somewhat Indian-like look, that was only emphasized with his single small braid falling in front of his right chest. If he had been a girl she would have said how beautiful she was, but she wasn't sure if she could say that to a boy without offending him. Then again he did take everything they said with enthusiasm, so she would debate about that particular subject later.

''Thank you for the birthday presents Aurora, Mary, Filius!'' He said cheerfully.

''You don't have to thank us for giving you birthday presents squirt! How are you feeling for today?'' Mary asked him just as cheerfully.

''If anything I'm looking forward to it, by tomorrow Dumbledore won't be able to force me to go back to the Dursleys'' He answered with a small smile. Neither of them commented that most people would consider it a blessing that Dumbledore would show so much interest in their life, so they wisely kept quiet as they both nodded before they walked towards the room that had been appointed to Ren.

It had been saddening how scared Ren had been of the possibility that Dumbledore would one day appear and force him back into private drive.

''Greetings Mr Potter, may your enemies cower in fear before you.''

''Greetings Glyryrm, may you vault be filled with you enemies gold'' He immediately responded.

''We have already prepared a room for the inheritance to take place, before that we will go over the procedure. My apologies, but I'm afraid you will have to wait until the ceremony is over.'' He told them to which they nodded in response in understanding as Ren and Glyryrm walked into the large room.

''I assume that you have already memorized what you needed to do to claim lordship?'' The goblin asked Ren as he nodded in confirmation.

''Yes, sir''

''Good, before we proceed there are some disturbing facts that we have discovered. It would seem that not only were you parents will frozen and hidden when our nation should have received a copy. We have also discovered how you became heir to the house of black. ''Glyryrm explained to which Ren looked at him curiously. ''It would seem that you godfather left you everything he had, which eventually meant that you also the status of lordship, even if he wasn't aware at the time, which would mean that something doesn't add up.

The boy blinked, twice. ''I'm sorry, I have a godfather?'' Ren asked in confusion. _Why did no one tell me this?_

''Indeed, he was sent to Azkaban for the betrayal of the Potter family-, _That explains why no one told me I had a godfather_ , -but that raises the question as to why you were made his heir. So we asked for a copy of his trial, and it would seem that he never received one.'' Glyryrm explained with hints of frustration. One of the core parts of Goblin tradition was Justice, and it was clear that he was disgusted that no trial had taken place.

''In other words, you think he was falsely accused and asking me for permission to investigate,'' Ren asked as he raised his eyebrow, knowing where the conversation was going.

''Indeed, I knew there was I reason I bothered taking any interest in you'' He stated which caused Ren to roll his eyes at the rude comment, but decided to let it slip.

''You have my permission to find out why my godfather didn't receive a trial and to also find out if he did commit the crimes he was accused of. I would also like to hear from my parents will as soon as possible. Can I know what his name is? And why he isn't Lord?''

''Sirius Orion Black. The reason you a becoming lord is because he never accepted the position, and since his will states that everything he posses is to go to his godson, you become Lord.'' The goblin explained as Ren nodded in understanding.

''But he is alive? Does that mean that he has spent more than seven years in Azkaban with a sentence of life imprisonment for Gringotts to consider him dead?'' He asked making the goblin give him a greedy smirk.

''That is indeed the case, he is both alive and has spent almost ten years in Azkaban. It would seem that you have learned Goblin law'' He said with as much pride as a goblin could have of a human. ''It is time for you to calm your lordship.'' The goblin commented as he looked at the clock.

Ren nodded in confirmation as he walked into the centre of the room.

''Then as soon as the clock hits twelve you can claim your inheritance'' Glyryrm told him. As if the clock had been waiting for that very moment, it resonated the sound of a bell, indicating the start of a new day.

With the room filled with complete silence, Ren took a deep breath before he started chanting his inheritance for Lordship.

''I, Harry James Potter, claim on my life, soul, and blood to the ancients laws of magic, the ancient houses to be judged by our family magic.''

In less than an instant, the atmosphere of the room when to hospitable, at least in goblin terms, to incredibly thick as the room was filled with magic, filling every corner, making sure to let it's presence be known. Ren realized that it was judging him. Did this mean that the magic itself was actually alive? He massively doubted this was some spell, no matter how complex, he doubted that it was possible. His heart started to beat faster at the thought of magic actually being alive, the very thought seemed to pulsate power through his own veins. Almost as if it was approving of his thought, the magic started to move into his left hand, causing his arm to rise slightly as a black ring engraved with some blue material appeared on his finger.

With the tension now gone, and the goblin level hospitality back, Ren lost his balance as he fall down, panting heavily as he tried not to lose consciousness from exhaustion.

''That was a very impressive feat of magic Mr. Potter, or I suppose now it is Lord Potter-Black.'' He said enjoying the boy's discomfort of the title.

''Thanks'' Was all he could breath out with his exhausted body. The goblin was very sure he heard the boy mutter 'just Ren', but he would ignore it, if just to get on the boy's nerves.

''How are you feeling? '' Glyryrm asked.

''Exhausted, but at the same time I've never felt so much magic in me'' He explained to which the goblin nodded in understanding.

''That is to be expected since you were claiming the lordship of more than one house without the previous lord's assistance. We have prepared a pepper up potion for you, as soon as you can get up.

''About the other matter, I had asked for...'' Ren started trailing off.

''We have already found some suitable houses that fit your criteria, we could look at them now and decided the appropriate security measures, and then go to check both of your family vaults.'' Glyryrm said knowing what Ren had wanted to ask.

''That would be greatly appreciated'' Ren answered as he drank the potion.

''We have found three houses that fit into your requirements.'' The goblin said. ''If I remember correctly you wanted it next to the sea on the upper part of Britain and a lot of lands, if possible a cottage correct?'' He asked Ren as he took out three folders. ''This two.'' He said passing two folders. ''Are the ones that I think you would least like. While this one is the one I think you will end up with'' Glyryrm told him as he started reading them.

Ren studied the description of the two houses and the land that came with them, leafing through each page carefully not to miss anything. When he finished the first two he opened the third folder and had to admit that Glyryrm had outdone himself. The cottage was beautiful and it was in the middle of the landscape protected with anti-muggle charms.

''You were right. Id like to see it in person before I make any definite choices. That being said I probably will buy this one.'' He informed the goblin.

''Very well, I will inform them while you go to buy your wand. I suppose you wish to see your family vault first?'' He asked with the same smile he had on the first time they had met.

''Yes please'' He said excitedly wondering what would be inside his ancient family vaults.

Just like the previous rides, the cart he rode started smoothly throughout the first minute, but quickly become a ride similar to the muggle one when they passed huge caves with waterfalls and stalagmites. Making Ren wander if it becomes more dangerous the deeper into the underground system they went in. Eventually reaching what Ren assumed was the deepest part of the cave.

''This is the Potter vault, entering is actually quite straightforward. You simply have to place your hand on the entrance.'' He explained as Ren followed his instructions. The door slowly opened, the blinding bright light after he had just been in a dark cave caused Ren to momentarily have to close his eyes.

''Wow'' Ren whispered as he looked around at the piles of jewellery, gold, silver and ancient artefacts that filled the room.

''Indeed, there are also family relics in here as well as the Black vault, of course, you are free to take anything you else since you are the rightful owner of everything that belongs here.

''Is there any way to find magical tomes or enchanted jewellery?'' He said knowing that for now he only needed what was useful.

''That is quite easy, they have been organized together so that they are easier to access. The tomes are on the bookshelf at the far corner while magical jewellery is in the middle section.''

After many minutes of resisting temptation, he managed to pick some old family tomes without reading anything but the title and the first few sentences or pages. Now, however, he had no idea what anything from the huge amount of jewellery could do. He could easily tell that most of it were enchanted, but there was so much in there that it would take him days to even start shorting it out.

''Glyryrm?'' He called out as the goblin walked out towards him.

''Yes Lord Potter-Black?'' He asked once he was close enough.

''I need something that is designed only for protection, but I'm unsure as to which Jewellery does what.'' He explained to the Goblin that nodded in understanding.

''The Potters have always relied on they own magic than on objects, the only jewellery I think you would find useful are this earing.'' He said as he picked them up. ''They serve as an extra foundation of Occlumency in both defending the mind and detecting intrusions'' He explained to which he nodded in understanding.

''Those will be useful'' He said as Glyryrm put them in an extendable bag with the Tomes before giving the bag to Ren

''Do you also want to see the black vault?'' He asked for which Harry nodded in affirmation.

Unlike last time they simple walked some few meters before reaching the next vault, once again by placing his hand on the door the vault was opened and Ren saw an even larger room with even more gold and much more than the previous vault.

''The black family didn't place in their vaults any enchanted jewellery that you would find useful, at least not as far as I'm aware. As for the tomes you can find them at the end of the pathway, however, most are kept in the properties of the black family, so it may be lacking.'' He explained as they walked towards the bookshelf.

After some few minutes of looking through each book, he picked the ones that were more orientated towards Arimathy and Ancient Ruins than the lethal spellcasting ones. Including one that explained the fidelius charm and the best ways to use it. Deciding that it would come in handy to use, he put it with the fairly large pile of taking away books.

''If you are interested Gringotts could offer you a place as a curse breaker'' Glyryrm offered suddenly making Ren raise an eyebrow indicating him to explain.'' You yourself have both seen and admitted that the ministry is corrupted. You don't look down or underestimate us goblins and you've proved that your both interested in all the subjects that are required to become a curse breaker and knowledgeable in them. It was a thought that just crossed my mind that you would quite easily get an offer in Gringotts.'' He explained as Ren nodded as he considered the possibility of curse breaking.

From what he knew they explored ancient tubes or similar places such as temples or castles in search for treasure. Thought he wasn't interested in the money it would be an amazing experience to explore such ancient places with such a rich history. He would also get to learn about magic from other cultures, so that was a bonus as far as he was aware.

''I would have to think about it, but it would be interesting,'' Ren said as he finished looking through the books.

''If possible could I see the curse breakers working on the wards?'' He asked the goblin that looked pensive for some few seconds.

''That shouldn't be a problem, however, we would need to make some few arrangements beforehand for security reasons.'' He explained as Ren nodded in understanding.

 _There is no way I am missing an experience of seeing high level wards being placed._

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

After Mary had hugged him to death muttering to herself how the goblins hadn't eaten him, it was a common occurrence that he had gotten used to by now, they were finally going to visit Ollivanders to get his first wand. Aurora and Filius had wanted to go with him, however, Mary had pointed out how two teachers going with one student would have attracted a lot of suspicions, internally celebrating that she had managed to make Aurora pout in the process.

''Do you want to come in with us, Hedwig?'' He asked his companion to which she hooted in affirmation.

The shop seemed surprisingly normal, or at least normal compared to the surrounding establishments, seeing how some of its neighbouring buildings looked like. Building up his confidence he followed Mary into the empty shop, though he realized that Mary didn't seem all that surprised that no one was present.

''Good afternoon Ms Macdonald, eleven inches, unicorn hair, Hawthorn, I hope that it still serves you well?'' A quiet but present voice asked from one of the many lines of shelves as a man walked towards the counter.

''It does'' She exclaimed happily before locking at Ren.'' Ren's here to get his new wand for Hogwarts.''

Before she finished her explanation, a tape measure flew from Olivanders hand towards Ren and started measuring the length of both of his arms. As a quill and notebook started taking notes to what Ren thought would be his tape measurements.

''His first wand is it?'' He asking as he looked directly into Rens' eyes, causing him to slightly tense up.

''Let's see then'' Olivanders said as he looked at the measurements, moments later bringing a box with a dark wooden wand with a spiral on it.

''Ambidextrous?'' He asked in somewhat confused as he looked at him questioningly.

Ren grimaced at the question.'' Right handed, but I hold a wand with my left hand.'' He explained to witch Olivander looked at him curiously.

''With permission of course?'' He looked at Mary who squirmed slightly before nodding. ''I see, so there is some wand experience. No matter, that will just make the challange more interesting.'' He exclaimed more to himself as he went to grab a box.

''Applewood and Unicorn heart core, flexible and ten inches.'' He said as Ren gave it a twirl, which threw some nearby boxes.''Most definitely not.'' He almost shouted as he fetched another box.

''Maybe this one...''

After an hour of trying hundreds of wands, though Ren thought that it was much longer, Ollivanders, seemed to be having the time of his life, with each wand that didn't work for him he became more and more cheerful. Mary, on the other hand, had just reached the limit of what her mind allowed her, growing as another wand failed she asked the same question that was in Ren's mind.

''Should this be taking so long?''

''Thought rare it does occur from time to time, in this case, it simply is as simple that his wand has yet to be born in this world, rarer but still not unheard of. That being said those that can't find a wand that they are compatible with usually have specific requirement's and make the most complex and interesting wands.'' He commented dreamily. ''If you could please follow me'' Olivanders practically demanded as he practically skipped through the back door, entering a large room filled with countless thousands of boxes, piled on top of each other in a very untidy way.

''All you have to do is place your hand on the boxes that attract you the most.'' He explained cheerfully, almost like a child in a candy shop as Ren nodded as he started loocking around.

#One by one Ren placed a total of three boxes on the table, wich the man ispected curiously. ''Ancient Ashwood and Hazel wood?...phoenix feather...'' Olivander said as he personality seemed to make a complete one hundred and eighty turn.

''This is the first time that I've heard of any wizard requiring two kinds of wood for a wand, then again, your a no ordinary wizard, are you Mr Potter?'' He asked slowly making Ren look at Mary in panic.

''What are you talking about Mr Olibvanders?'' Mary asked as calmly as she could, but Ren knew that whatever had given them away had been solid seeing how confident in his assumption Olivander was.

''This phoenix feather comes from a phoenix that only gave one other feather, only one other. The man that used the wand made with that feather, is the same man that that gave you your scar.'' He explained as if it was unimportant. ''Now if you could wait outside as I make you wand it would be much easier to make.

After assuring them that the process of making a wand was much shorter than most people believed, they waited for about twenty minutes to witch Ren spent stroking Hedwig's feathers as she sat on his lap. Eventually Olivander called him to try pouring some magic into wood shaped very similarly to a wand, which Ren supposed would be his future wand.

''I feel like something is lacking, maybe it's because there are two different kinds of wood, but the magic doesn't channel properly through the wood. If there were a bond...but until the wand is made a bond cant be made'' He said as he started mumbling to himself. ''Mr Potter, would it be possible to ask for one of you familiars feathers, the bond between the two of you may allow the merging of the wands.'' He asked which Ren looked at the owl in question.

''Hedwig?'' He asked as the owl carefully observed the wandmaker that stared back at the owl, which inter stared back at Olivanders. After many long seconds, Hedwig pulled another of her feather in a similar fashion to which she had done for him and plucked it out as she gave it to Olivander.

''Amazing, never have I seen such an Owl as yours, perhaps she isn't an Owl at all with how intelligent she is.'' He complimented as he started working on the wand.

Some few minutes later Olivander walked out with a long box similar to the ones in the room they were in. Carefully pulling the wand out he admired his work before he could speak.

''Never have I made a wand like this one, never. It could easily be my masterpiece. Ancient Ash wood merged with Hazel wood, phoenix feather and familiar feather, Ten and a quarter, unyielding. Now I only hope that it accepts you as its master.'' He said excitedly as he gave Ren the wand.

The reaction was immediate as magic started to accumulate in the room, causing the room itself to shake. However, both Mary and Ollivander were too amazed at the sight on the front of them to pay much attention to it. The little boy that looked as fragile as glass now intimidated the two of them as the feather adorning his hair started to glow in imitation to Hedwig herself, giving off a pale blue light that resonated with his wand.

''Its beautiful'' Ren breathed out once the magic stopped reacting to the bonding.

''It is indeed'' Olivander said knowing that Ren had meant the wand itself rather than its shape. ''Not only has it bonded with you, but it has also formed a bond with you familiar.'' He said as he gave a wide smile. ''You are designed for great things Mr Potter, good or bad I do not know, but they will be great, great indeed. That will be twelve galleons'' He said as both people stared at him in question for the low price.'' I haven't had this much fun for decades, not to mention it was actually quite straightforward to make.'' He explained as Ren paid him the twelve galleons before thanking him for the wand.

''Would I need anything else?'' Ren voiced out his thought as he looked at the equipment on the windowsill.

''That would keep you wand polished and at its pick. Not many use it but a happy wand is always better than a mistreated one. Especially in the case of an unyielding wand such as yours. That would be an extra six galleons.'' He said as he took out a small box witch Ren happily paid for. ''It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr Potter. I look forward to seeing what you will achieve during your life'' He stated cheerfully as both Rena and Mary left the shop.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **So chapter 6 is out, and now things will start to get interesting with Ren/Harry being 11.**

 **I just want to point out that Ren is powerful, and will become one of the most powerful by the end, but he is not OP. Voldemort possessing Quirrel is roughly the level he is at now.**

 **That's all for now. I look forward to seeing you all in the next chapter. bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Harry Potter books and characters belong to JKR**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Ren had to quickly balance himself when they arrived through the portkey to make sure he didn't fall on top of Hedwig when they stopped spinning. Granted she also seemed to have the initial dislike for them as he did so he didn't think that she would blame him, but he still preferred the outcome where she wasn't mad at anything or anyone, such as now.

''Welcome to Coral Cottage Lord Potter-Black'' Glyryrm stated, somewhat amused of Ren's almost failed attempt to stay standing up.

Ignoring the comment, Ren looked around for the first time, contemplating the beautiful site of nature that collided with the sea, looking at the waves under the cliff collide and bounce up. Eventually, his attention was caught by the medium sized cottage. It was one thing seeing it on paper, but actually viewing it for himself was amazing. It was an English countryside cottage that made Ren immediately remember the fairy tale books that he had read in the library years ago, further emphasized by its stone made walls and straw roof.

''How far do the anti-muggle wards go, and is this place mapped?'' He asked as he looked at the for of cliffs and forest.

''They are spread from that mounting there to that hill over there.'' He pointed at the two directions ''so there are a good three kilometres of land here'' He explained before grinning''. Impressing you has always been both a simple yet satisfying task.'' He said to himself loud enough for him to hear.

''I'm glad you enjoying yourself so much. Can we see the cottage now before you faint from too much laughing.'' He said as Glyryrm opened the door with goblin magic before they entered.

''It will need a complete redesign'' The goblin said while Ren nodded in agreement. ''There is the main floor with the second floor, the attic, and one underground room for storage.'' He explained as Hedwig started flying around as she explored, closely followed by Ren.

On the main floor, there was a large bathroom, a kitchen, a fairly large sitting room and three empty rooms. He would have to ask for an expanded library for one of them and put bedrooms for the other two, the other rooms would have to be completely remodelled as well, but he thought there was a high chance that it would come out looking amazing.

On the second floor, there was an indoor balcony that was on top of the sitting room. There was another bathroom slightly smaller than the first one and another three rooms that were practically empty, one that was much large than the other two, however, what caught his attention was the amazing sites that could be seen from the second floor. He agreed with Hedwig that they room would be on the second floor that had a view of both the sea and the hills from the balcony.

The attic was practically empty, but it did have some few windows that had a high view for the outside, though he was unsure as to what to use the attic for.

''Your thoughts?'' The goblin asked when Ren walked downstairs.

''I love it already, is the beach-?'' He started asking but was interrupted by Glyryrm

''All included? That it is.'' He affirmed once again leaving Ren impressed.

''The only people that can really afford this are purebloods, but as you know they only care about appearances, which is why with one glance at the cottage they don't bother reading the details. Because of that we've had this cottage for years but were unable to sell it. However, something tells me a certain client is interested in buying it?'' Glyryrm asked already not needing to wait for an answer. ''Any idea about what you would like for the interior?''

''Something warm, cosy and if possible with wood and stone design'' Ren commented after some few seconds of deep thought. ''How much would it be?'' He asked curiously.

''90000 galleons for the cottage and 150000 the land would make it 240000 for everything here. As for redesigning the interior that would cost 20000 galleons. I'm assuming you want our best wards for your house?'' He asked which Ren nodded in affirmation.''300000 galleons for our best warding array which would cost about 560000 galleons. Since you are well known in the goblin nation we can probably pull it down to 500000 galleons.'' He commented.

''It's still quite a lot of money'' He said thoughtfully. After some few seconds of deep thought, he reached his conclusion and smiled brightly. ''I'll take it.''

''Brilliant, I'll start the arrangement's as soon as we get back'' Glyryrm answered satisfied with the deal he had just made.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

' _Accio Book_ ' Ren cast as the small book flew towards him. Catching it with his right hand as he looked to his teacher for his approval.

''Excellent spellcasting Ren. I think it's safe to assume that you've mastered the summoning spell'' Filius said as he couldn't stop the excitement showing on his face.

''Can it be used apart to make an object become attracted towards me?'' Ren asked in a slow, thoughtful tone.

''No, the summoning spell is, as it's called, a spell that directly summons an object towards your wand. There is, as you know the _wingadium leviosa_ and _arresto momentum_ charms that levitate objects, but they have specific movements and take time to be cast. I'm assuming you thinking of a way to counter this?''

Ren simply nodded as he thought of the spell uses. ''My guess is that the summoning charm works almost like opposite magnet, but if we think of it as such we would only be able to repel or attract an object.''

''With that, the charm could be applied both offensively and defensively, however, I suppose you want to find a way for it to levitate in more than one direction simple though one spell?'' He asked as Ren nodded.

''We could try combining the levitation charm with the summoning charm''

''I suppose its possible, at least theoretically. However, it would probably be easier to come up with a whole new spell rather than a complex deriving version no?'' He confirmed as Ren's eyes started sparkling as he frantically nodded at the suggestion.

The shortly planned lesson once again became hours as they tried figuring out how to freely levitate an object. Both Aurora and Mary knew that there was no point in interrupting them when they were like this, the best they could achieve would be some nod in confirming that they knew they were there before going back into their research.

''It just doesn't make sense!'' Ren exclaimed in frustration as Filius nodded in understanding.

''I'm in agreement, something isn't working, but I simply can't see what it could be.

''Let's go over our notes. and see if we missed something.

Filius nodded in agreement as he started looking through piles and piles of rough sketches and calculations. Ironically, Ren could already complete NEWT level arimathy equations with the smallest of inputs from him, it was fascinating to see how he could come up with complex yet so straightforward answers.

While he was positive that Ren would have been a prime example of Ravenclaw if his resemblance to his mother told him that he probably wouldn't end up in his house. He wasn't ignorant of the bullying that took place in his house, but because most of his students were either the quiet ones that got bullied or the more slippery ones that knew how not to get caught doing the dead, his hands were tied. It wouldn't have been the first time that someone with a sharp mind was put into another house because the hat knew that with the bullying, it simply wouldn't work.

''Of course'' Rem exclaimed bringing Filius out of his own distraction.

''Did you figure something out?'' He asked excitedly.

''Why didn't I think of it before!'' Ren explained as he rushed towards one of the bookshelves and started going through the many bookshelves. After a minute or two, he looked through a slightly thin book which he then brought back to the table. ''I realised it when I made the magnet reference'' He explained to Filius half-heartedly, more interested in finding a page.

''Magnets?'' Filius asked in confusion.

''Yes'' Ren said in confirmation.'' The earth has a magnetic field similar to that of a magnet bar, its caused by a circulation like current in the earth's core.''

''Wich would mean that we could apply a magnetical theory into the levitation of the object.'' Filius said comprehending Ren's idea.

Just some few hours later Filius felt a huge amount of pride at his student, who was currently floating his books around in every direction. He had pointed out that it was most likely how telekinesis worked, and after having him explain what the workd ment, Filius made a mental note to pay a much closer attention to the development of the magical world.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Both Mary and Aurora were admiring the house that they had just entered. The beautiful cottage on the grassy plain on a slightly elevated hill had been breathtaking, in a way that it felt that it had been taken out of a fairy tale.

''You have good taste'' Aurora stated admiring the lively decoration.

''Thank you. I mostly finished moving, but there still some books that I need to bring.

Ignoring the fact that he was again, admitting of underage apparition, Mary looked attentively at the sitting room.''Must have gotten it from your mother, James was terrible at decorating.'' Mary commented in amusement.

''Such as the old man carpet he bought just before they moved in?'' Aurora asked in amusement when Mary shuddered as Ren listened curiously.

''Lily almost burned the house down out of annoyance'' Mary admitted as she started grinning again.

''True, but she was pregnant with Harry, and James really wasn't helping'' Aurar countered to which Mary had no response against.

''Where are we anyway?'' She asked not being able to come up with any retorts.

''Coral cottage, as it turns out I have quite the flare for business, or at least that what the goblins think.'' He explained enjoying hearing more about his parents.

''I'll say. Wonder where you got that from.'' Mary commented in amusement.

''Did you get anything from James?'' Aurora asked curiously.

For some few long seconds, no one said anything. What could he say? From what he heard from them, until his father had graduated he had been quite literally a prat. Enjoying the silence a little too much Mary started laughing so much she had to bend done and hold her stomach.

''P-Pore James'' She managed to say in between her fits of laughter.

''Actually, I think he would have enjoyed it, imagine him having two Lily's in his life'' Aurar commented as she smiled.

''Until they start glaring at him'' Mary said as she shuddered at the many, not too pleasant memories of her best friend.

''She was terrified when she was angry'' Aurora admitted.

From Mary's reaction, Ren could quite easily believe her.

For quite some few hours the conversation continued with different stories of his parent when they were at school. Before they realized it had started getting dark outside, with the cool breeze of summer entering through the window.

''...which didn't end well seeing how your mother was already in a bad mood, so she put a potion in his drink that made him bold for the whole week. You father never flirted describing you mothers hair again.'' Mary said as Ren started giggling at his father's cowardliness.

''How did they end up getting married if mum hated dad so much?'' He asked curiously to the two women in front of him.

''Your father grew up...for the most part. Just before the last Hogsmeade trip, he asked her out again. He was so shocked that she actually said yes that you mother had to threaten to hex him to snap him out.'' She explained making Ren smile again.

''Wow, its already getting late, I have to get home soon if I don't want to oversleep for work'' Mary said as she heard the grandfather clock sound.

''Advantage of being a teacher'' Aurora taunted in amusement.

''Yeah, get to be with brats and hormonal teenagers, so jealous of your choice for a profession'' Mary taunted back as she stood up to witch Aurora smiled back with fake innocence.

''You do realize I'm teaching Ren next month right?'' She said making Mary freeze for a second.

''Rens adorable enough to be an exception, so he isn't included'' She said as she childly poked her tongue out.

''You incorrigible.'' She muttered as she also stood up. ''Filius will be here slightly later than usual, Mary will be able to see you in the afternoon. I'll see you on Tuesday.'' She said nodding at Ren with a small smile

''See you tomorrow Ren'' Mary declared cheerfully

''I look forward to it'' He said happily.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

'' _Aqua Motus_ '' Ren pronounced as he quickly slashed his wand upwards drawing water from the sea as it collided with the _indendio charm's_ flames that had been cast towards him, effectively evaporating the spell as steam came out from the collision.

Feeling two stunners being sent from the behind the steam. He quickly cast '' _Harenae Murum_ '' with a '' _Cemento_ '' raising a wall of sand that was reinforced by cement.

Hoping to catch his professor of guard he cast a '' _Gurgitem Abripuit_ '' far of into the sea forming a whirlpool as the steam was still covering the vision of both him and filius on the beach.

After some few seconds he cast '' _Ratio Resonare_ '' mapping out his surroundings as he detected the small professor trying to gain the upper ground by climbing up the hill, he started running in the opposite direction to one of the other hills.

Articulating an '' _Infectum Terrae_ '' Causing the hill where the professor was climbing to become mud, he sensed Filius losing his footing and falling down to the sand landing on his back cushioned by the mud.

Knowing that this was his best chance he cast '' _Fluctus_ '' with all his magic exactly where he had previously cast the whirlpool in his professor's direction as he started climbing his own hill.

As the stream started clearing he saw a shocked Filius that was staring at a wave that was more comparable to a meters high tsunami that had been empowered by the previous whirlpool.

Even from that far away he heard Filius shout '' _Summa Glacies_ '' which started to freeze the wave. However, he soon realized that Ren had taken that into account and had caused the whirlpool to make the wave become destructive on the inside, causing the frozen parts to simply be thrown out of the wave. Realising the problem Filius shouted '' _aqua motus_ '' which caused a small gap to appear in between the wave witch Filius used to allow the wave to pass through as it came crashing down on the beach.

Taking advantage of this Ren articulated '' _gelida zona_ '' as slashed his wand in a downward movement, immediately freezing the hole crashing wave, leaving it as mountings of ice where the former beach had laid. Immediately the ice started melting due to the high concentration of salt in the sea. Knowing that the professor would be somewhere stuck in the ice, Ren came to a stop as he searched for him.

Suddenly having his wand come out flying out of his hand he turned around to see a panting Filius covered in mud as he pointed his wand towards him, beaming with pride as he caught Ren's wand.

''How did you get behind me this time?'' Ren asked almost offended.

''Part-Goblin'' He answered simply as he pointed to the hole behind him.

Realising that he had dug a hole while the wave had come crashing down Ren sighed in disappointment as Filius passed him his wand.

''None the less that was some amazing use of wand work, how did you get the wave to destruct from the inside before the hill?'' He asked with a huge amount of curiosity.

''I cast a whirlpool beforehand, so the wave itself was unstable'' Ren explained to witch Filius nodded in understanding.

''My guess that it took more time for the whirlpool to accumulate power than what you wanted it to?'' He asked for which Ren nodded in affirmation.

''I was starting to feel fatigued, so I didn't want to use all my magic upon speeding it up and then get caught in the middle because I dropped from exhaustion.

''Any thoughts on what you would have done differently.

''I let my guard down?'' He asked as he started to think deeply. ''When the fog appeared I should have transfigurated some animals to keep you occupied. I probably should have conjured the animation charm so that if you did manage to escape, which you did, I'd be the one catching you off guard.'' Ren stated making Filius beam with pride.

Ren's way of thinking was a lot like his mother's, try first, think later, apply again with everything you came up with. That was probably the only reason she didn't end up in Ravenclaw, and something told him Ren would be the exact same case, though he wouldn't admit that to Mary until he saw it happened.

''How did you make the water melt so fast?'' Filius asked as he realized the ice was already half melted away.

That then started the next conversation on the difference between lake water and seawater, which then lead to the different properties of ice. Maybe it was a slim chance, but Filius wouldn't lose hope just yet of getting the child to be one of his ravens.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Harry Potter books and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Gently, Ren rubbed the Lobe of his ear as the dull pain throbbed from his piercing. He had confirmed that there was no strict rule on jewelry in Hogwarts, the only real one being that it had to be decent. Carefully he placed the emerald and golden earrings in his ear immediately feeling a sense of security from the occlumency shields that they built.

Looking at the grandfather clock he sighed as he gently woke up Hedwig, who hooted in slight annoyance as she flew towards the kitchen.''Yes, yes I know'' He answered his owl's demands as she hooted for food. He loved Hedwig dearly, and he really didn't mind cooking for her. But he started to wonder if he would have to put her on a diet with everything she was eating.

As he was setting out the plates deep in his own thought's Aurora and Mary walked out of the floo, scaring Hedwig who in returned glared at the two women until Ren took out her own breakfast.

''Morning Kid'' Mary said still half asleep from yesterdays work.

''Good morning Mary, how are you?'' He asked the tired healer.

''Bored, half dead, we had some minor incidents but nothing interesting.'' She explained as she sat down at the table.''Is breakfast ready?'' She asked which caused Aurora to high in disappointment.

''You shouldn't run into someone's house and eat they food'' Aurora scolded her.

''But Ren made it for us, so its fine right?'' She whined before asking him for permission.

''I don't mind'' He admitted as he started to put some food on her plate.

''See'' Mary said to which Aurora simply shook her head in disapproval.

''Are you looking forward to Hogwarts Ren?'' Aurora asked him trying to change the topic.

''Mostly, I should be able to pass everything but-''He started explaining before being interrupted.

''Should he sais. I'll be shocked if you don't get first in every place.'' Mary boasted as she rolled her eyes as she started eating.

''You should wait for Ren seeing how he's the one that cooked it.'' She berated Mary wich properly ignored her.

''Its okay, you can start without me as well Aurora'' Ren assured her even if she paid no attention.

''Ren?'' Mary suddenly asked seriously

''Yes, Mary?'' He asked, both curious as to why Mary was suddenly serious.

''Can you marry me?'' She asked seriously causing Ren to almost tripped as he dropped the plate he was holding. Aurora simple looked questioningly at Mary after making sure Ren hadn't hurt himself.

''Have you tried this?'' She questioned with her mouth half full. ''It literally melts in your mouth and leaves you in a daze.'' She explained as Ren blushed as he banished the broken plate.

''And in that daze, you spoke your true feelings?'' She questioned teasingly.

''What can I say? They say the way to a woman's heart is through her stomach.'' She said proudly.

''Have you gotten you trunk ready?'' Aura asked ignoring Mary's terrible quote usage.

''I managed to get most of the books I wanted to take to fit in.'' He answered still somewhat red.

''Haven't you got a portable Library?'' Mary asked which Ren refused to answer, granted he was pretty sure he was blushing, so answering probably wasn't necessary. ''Must be in the blood.'' She affirmed more to herself than anyone else.

''As long as you don't get anything less than an Outstanding in Astronomy I don't mind which or how many books you bring.'' She said strictly to which Ren nodded very seriously.

''You say that as if its a walk in the park.'' Mary stated shaking her head at her two companions.

''It is as long as you put the effort into it.'' She retorted. ''Thank you for the breakfast Ren, try to make sure that Mary gets to platform in time.'' She stated as she stood up.

''I'll try, but that's a lot to ask.'' He said a little too seriously for Mary's taste.

''Hey, I'm still...''She started complaining but was cut off by the sound of the floo green flames. ''I'm the one that's supposed to keep you on time.'' She pouted.

''If you say so.'' He answered half-heartedly. ''Are you ready yet?'' He asked her as he looked at her questioningly in amusement.

''Give me three more minutes. Please?'' She pleaded not really caring that their roles may be reversed at the moment.

''Are you going with me or do you prefer flying there?'' He asked as he turned to his owl who flew towards him and gave him an affectionate peck before she flew out of the window.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

The number nine and three quarters somehow irritated him. Maybe it was because all the other platforms were whole numbers, or maybe it was because he was jumping at the slight sound of any source of noise. He had just realized that maybe, just maybe, he fitted the definition of a shut-in. If you really think about it why would he want to leave? He had his own beach, forest, mountains, the sea, and what more. The few times he had actually left the houses were simple business management or shopping, so using an easy going mask was fairly easy, but it had just sunk in that he would be spending nine months a year for the next seven years in an ancient magical castle.

''You nervous? ''Mary asked him bringing him back to the terrifying real life.

''A little'' He admitted to her.

''Don't worry kido, you'll do great, I mean you could take you O.W.L.'s and get around an exceed expectations in everything.

''But what if they don't like me, they won't send me back will they?'' He asked starting to panic.

''You kidding right? They'll love you. You kind, intelligent, and most importantly you cute'' She explained as she emphasized the last part.

''I can't do this'' He said as he started shaking his head.

''You found it easier to talk to us'' She retorted trying to calm him down.

''That was different, I recognized you. I can't, I just can't.''

Now that she thought about it he did have a point. He was incredibly good at being professional while talking, but the only people he had really had talked to were Aurora and herself. Also, Hedwig if you don't count the person part, or maybe she's an animagus. _That would definitely explain the cursed owl's ability to realize whenever I take her food. Anyway, the prep talk I gave to Lily should work here as well..._

''Listen, I don't know what it was like living with the Dursleys, but they gone, you never will see them again. Believe me, you going to be top of your class, have the girls falling for you and people are going yo begging to be friends with you.

''But...''

''Listen. If you don't like it, and I mean the very unlikely chance that you don't like Hogwarts, then send me an owl and Ill get you out of there and homeschool you. Just give it a chance, you'll do great. If it makes you feel better you mother had a practically the same reaction when you were about to be born.''

''Really?'' He asked nervously.

''Had to slap her because she was getting ridiculous, she started worrying about the number of books that she should have prepared in you toom'' She said as she shook her head, which made the faintest of smiles grace his face.

''Do you really think I won't...?'' He asked as if he was about to fight a dragon.

''I know it. Besides, you already know three teachers there, not to mention Hagrid. Just avoid Snape and the headmaster and you'll have the time of your life, there really isn't any place like Hogwarts. Now run through that wall and make us proud.'' She said in fake sternness as Ren nodded.

She felt damn proud of the speech she had just given, even if it was a twisted speech of the one she had given to Lily when she had slapped her. Good times. Thought the very smallest part that she wasn't even aware existed couldn't help but feel pride at the child standing nervously in front of him. Pride and guilt. This should have been Lily's job, not hers.

As he started to push the trolly he came to a stop as he seemed to debate something important before he run up to her and gave her a hug and whispered something that sounded a lot like 'thank you'. Before she could say anything he had already run past the wall with his trolly. Ren had never initiated physical contact, and they had respected that he wasn't comfy with it. As a small grin started to appear on her phase she mused how Aurora would react if she told her.

The train station was everything they had told him and more. The red and black train emitted smoke from its chimney as the small crowd produced noise from all the conversations that were going on. Taking a deep breath he walked into the train entering the first empty compartment. Sitting down he got out one of his wards books as he started to read them. It wasn't long until the train started moving and people stopped walking past his compartment. Enjoying the long silence with only the train movement to fill the noise he continued reading for well over an hour until the door was gently opened.

''Can I sit with you, it got too noisy in my compartment'' A girl with black hair that was almost as short as Ren was asked timidly.

''Sure'' He said trying to avoid any long conversation.

''Is that a book on wards?'' She asked suddenly much more excitedly.

''It is, Ancient Egyptians based. Interested in warding?'' Ren answered surprised that she recognized it.

''I haven't read any more than the basics from Britain, to be honest. I'm interested in working at Gringotts.'' She admitted eyeing the book somewhat hungry.

''Same here, I'm debating whether to work in the ministry or at Gringotts. I'm Ren by the way.''

''Su Li''

''Any subject you looking forward to taking at Hogwarts?'' He asked curiously. If all of Hogwarts students were like her then maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

''I like charms, potions seems interesting.''

''Charms is probably my favorite as well, though I love Arimathy and Ancient Ruins as well.''

''I've just started Arimathy, I took muggle maths and it makes it so much easier to understand.'' She confessed.

''I studied from non-magical maths books. Particularly the theories they have in circles and forces.''

''Physical Forces are useful in charms. My parents a magical so the ministry cant find out if I use magic or not so I managed to practice some spells from our books.''

Deciding that saying he was emancipated would raise too many questions he decided to redirect the conversation into other subjects that didn't require a wand. From the little time, he had spent with her so far she seemed to be the quiet type that only broke out of her shell when it came to her studies. Before either of them had realized it an hour had already passed and had someone not opened the door they probably would have spent the whole trip talking about each subject.

''Excuse me? Have you seen a toad here, I lost him and have no idea where he could be.'' A boy with a round like face and blond hair asked nervously.

''Have you tried the point me charm?'' Su Li asked for which Neville shook his head in response.

''Whats the toads name?'' Ren asked putting his book down.

''Huh? Oh, um Trevor'' He answered in confusion.

''If its okay with you I can use the summoning spell on Trevor'' Ren said as he stood up. With a simple, confused nod from Neville, Ren talk out his wand with his left arm.'' _Accio Trevor_ ''.

After some few seconds of waiting, a green blur moved towards them casting a freezing moment charm on the toad stopping it in mid-air.

''Thank you. I was terrified that I'd have to tell gran that I lost him even before I reached Hogwarts.'' He said gratefully as he put the toad in his pocket. Ren noted that he said it almost as if he was expecting to lose his toad sometime during the school year.

''No problem'' He answered politely as.

''I'm Su, and shes Ren'' Su said as she pointed to Ren. ''It's a pleasure to meet you, um...?

''Neville Longbottom'' He said giving a small nervous smile. ''The pleasure's all mine''

''Su?'' Ren asked somewhat awkwardly, not quite sure how to brake it to her.

''Yes?'' She asked confused at his reaction.

''I'm a boy'' He explained leaving the poor girl speechless. ''Is there any subject you particularly interested in Neville?'' He asked Neville trying to change the subject.

''Herbology by far'' Nevvile said mentally agreeing in changing the subject. ''All the other subjects seem hard, I didn't expect to make it to Hogwarts, to be honest. My gran was sure that I was a squib, the whole family was surprised when I did magic.''He confessed somewhat ashamed.''I'm hoping I end up in Hufflepuff.''

''Ravenclaw, though I wouldn't mind Hufflepuff'' Su stated still slightly blushing at her blunder.

''Honestly? I have no clue, I'm fine with any house to be honest, though maybe not Slytherin. After the war they reputation is pretty much associated with dark wizards and witches.'' Ren said remembering all the bad stories Aurora and Mary had told him about the house.

''Agreed, my gran has friends in Slytherin, she says they all are ashamed of what the house has turned into now. They said that Hogwarts isn't what it used to be.'' He nodded in agreement.

''I can't wait until we get to Hogwarts'' Su confessed as she looked at the window, almost as if she was hoping that it would suddenly appear in sight.

''We get there at night time right?'' Ren asked pensively.

''I think so, never really asked to be honest. At the time it didn't seem important.'' Neville said.

''Should we get changed now?'' Su asked her two companions.

''I'm guessing most people wouldn't get changed just after the trains leave, so we could use the bathrooms.'' Ren offered, ending the sentence in a slight question.

''Probably, you can go first and well keep an eye on your stuff'' Neville offered to which Ren smiled in appreciation as he took out his robes.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Aurora had told him how the war had caused a huge decrease of magical children, but only now that he looked at all the empty compartments did he really realize how many had been killed during the war. Roughly half of the compartments were empty, not to mention the other half had very few that were full. He was brought out of his thought when he heard an irritating loud voice coming from the compartment he was staying at during the trip,

''...that the heir of the house of Longbottom actually is going to Hogwarts.''

''Shut up Malfoy, Neville is a much better wizard then you'll ever be.'' He heard Su practically growl.

''Is there a problem?'' Ren asked in a fake bored tone.

''Apart from a squib going to Hogwarts?'' He asked in disgust as he turned around. ''Who are you anyway?'' He asked threateningly.

''I would have thought you were raised with the proper customs heir Malfoy. I'm Ren, Ren Rosier.''

''My apology's.'' He said in a much more sweater manner. ''This are Crab and Goyle.'' He pointed to each one of thee...bodyguards standing behind him.''You should come with us instead of spending time with a squib and half worth witch.'' He practically demanded.

''No thank you. Id like to spend time with my friends, a promising wizard, and witch, now if that's it Id like to enter my compartment.'' He said dismissively as he entered his compartment, making sure to close the door as Malfoy looked outraged, but decided to walk off instead of arguing with what he had assumed was a pureblood.

''That was amazing, you completely destroyed Malfoy at his own game'' Neville said in awe.

''I only had to use hose statues against him. With all the shouting it wasn't difficult to tell that he believed in blood purity.'' Ren explained with a slight blush.

''The Malfoys are blood purist's, claimed to be under the imperious when the war ended, my gran doesn't believe it. Says Malfoy bribed his way out.'' Neville agreed.

''Well have to keep a close eye on him.'' Su also agreed.

''I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner Neville. I'm not good at dealing with bullies.'' Su apologized before slightly tilting her head in confusion. ''Actually, I'm not good at dealing with people in general, I'm not sure why its so easy to talk to either of you.'' She confessed.

''Don't worry about it. I wasn't standing up for myself either'' Neville said.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

After both Neville and Su had gotten changed, the rest of the train ride was peaceful talking between each other mainly on each of the favorite subjects. Before their realized it they had already arrived at Hogsmeade.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time.'' A voice echoed through their compartment. ''Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately'' The three heard as they exited the train.

''Blimy, he's huge'' Neville commented as Ren waved at Hagrid.

''You know him?'' Su asked him as Hagrid waved back while calling for the first years.

''I've met him some few times in Diagon Ally, he's really nice.'' He explained.

''C'mon, follow me. Are there any more first years? no?'' He asked as they started walking towards a huge lake near the station.

Careful not to slip the three of them followed the small crowd walking down the narrow path, a job that had become much harder since they were doing it in the dark.

''You will all get your first sight of Hogwarts in some few seconds'' Hagrid said loudly breaking the silence that no one had realized had formed. '' It's just around this bend here." Many gasped and sounds of admiration sounded as they all turned the bend.

Suddenly onto the edge of a great black take, they could all see a large tall mountain behind the lake, with a vast, huge castle with countless turrents and towers adoring the construction standing proudly at the top.

''No more than four in a bout'' Hagrid shouted as they all walked towards the small bouts. Sharing one between the three of them, they all looked back at the huge castle in admiration. ''Everyone in? Right then, FORWARD!'' He shouted in a cheerful tone.

The small fleet of boats started moving as the small first years all admired the huge castle known as Hogwarts.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Ren was surprised that all the other first years seemed much more nervous than him, only half listening all the speculating they were doing on how they would be sorted into Hogwarts. Su Li and Neville seemed to have the same amount of confidence as him, which is to say almost none. Then again he could hear someone mumbling every spell of every first-year book in alphabetical order, something that slightly impressed him.

Professor McGonagall eventually came out and asked the first years to follow her as they were lead to what he assumed was the great hall, where a centuries-old hat had started singing some sort of Hogwarts rimed song about each house. One after the other all the first year started being called my Professor McGonagall to be sorted in alphabetical order.

''Neville Longbottom'' She called as Neville looked like he was about to faint.

He walked passed him as Ren whished him goof luck, something he seemed to appreciate as he reached the chair and had the hat placed on him. After almost a minute of waiting, Neville opened his eyes in slight disappointment just before the hat roared 'Gryffindor' through the hall.

Neville seemed to have completely forgotten that he was wearing the hat, sing ho he run to the Gryffindor table still wearing it before having to walk back to Professor McGonagall who seemed ever so slightly amused.

Su Li, thought least nervous, also walked somewhat shakily up to the chair. In her case, the hat only had to wait some few seconds before shouting 'Ravenclaw' causing her to have a small smile as she walked towards her table.

Eventually, they reached the name he had been dreaming of. As he quickly looked around him Filius was having a deep conversation with someone at his right, most likely to keep his attention away while Aurora pretended to be bored as she half-heartedly watched the sorting.

''Harry Potter'' Everyone heard her call out as excited whispering broke up on each table.

However, those whispers became louder and eventually, conversations all over the huge room broke up as no Harry Potter walked up to the chair. Eventually, some shouting started occurring in the hall as Ren discreetly looked at the Headmaster to see his reaction.

He had been locking at the students much to attentively since they had entered the great hall, and had seemed to have expected that Ren wouldn't come up even thought it still locked like it had unnerved him. The smallest part of him was irritated at his reaction, he should have checked on him, or at least kept an eye out for him. Aurora had explained to him when no letter could be sent to 'Harry Potter', the esteemed Headmaster had panicked and hardly been seen in the school since. The headmaster indicated for her to continue the list calling while he quickly stood up and walked out through one of the back doors, probably to raise alarms that should have been raised three years ago.

''Ren Rosier'' She called out as he walked up towards the chair, he heard a whisper of good luck come from her as she put the hat on him. Annoyingly it was somewhat too big and fall to the point where it covered his eyes.

''Hm'' He suddenly heard a voice echo throught...his mind? ''Difficult, interesting for sure, but very difficult.'' It stated.

''Are you the hat? Are you speaking in my head?'' He asked somewhat nervously.

''Indeed I am. I feel that I must congratulate you for not panicking, the first of your year let me assure you.'' He...or maybe she answered.

''Thank you?''He said as he tried to organize his thoughts. ''I'm Ren Rosier''

''Are you now? And yet I can see that there is another name you distanced yourself from'' It asked with what Ren assumed was amusement.

''There is also Harry Potter, but you already knew that, didn't you?'' Ren asked in both worry and amusement.

''That I did, no need to worry though. Godric made it very clear of what would happen to me should I discuss what I see in someone's mind with anyone that isn't that same person.''

''So you were made by the founders?'' He asked in slight awe.

''At the end of their short life, when they knew their time was coming.''

''What was it like being in the time of the founders? For that matter was is it like being a hat?'' Ren asked not being able to subdue his curiosity.

''As much as I have missed a good conversation I think we should get you sorting shorted out right? If you this curious maybe we can continue this discussion later?'' The hat asked in slight amusement.

''Where are your usually placed'' He asked with full intention of talking to the hat once he settled in with his classes.

''The Headmasters office, since, for the most part, I am a sentient being, you could ask that white bird of yours to pick me up and It wouldn't cause much trouble.'' He answered.

''I supposed that doesn't classify as stealing Mr-?''

''I doubt I need a name, now I'll start with the starting if you don't mind. Thought just by talking you can easily be a Ravenclaw, though with that being said let's look at your options.''

''You are definitely resourceful and cunning, staying hidden for three years prove that. That being said you don't seem to care about lineage or ambition. Thought you do have a high affinity with water, I suppose Slytherin is an option, though the one I least recommend.''

''Then there's benevolence and hard working thought sorting you in the house of Hufflepuff is difficult seeing how most of your traits are from past experiences that could easily be changed. That being said you could end up in Hufflepuff if you wished for it.''

''Now as for the two houses you have the most traits in. That being said there could be some influence of blood. It is most amusing seeing where descendants of Hogwarts founders go.''

''You are brave and chivalrous, which are the two main traits for the house of Gryffindor while also being intelligent and creative. As I said before, most difficult indeed. It is mostly between this two houses, any opinion to give to make my job easier?''

''Good luck?'' Ren asked tentatively.

''Why thank you, however, that wasn't an opinion that makes my job easier.''

''Could you tell me the reason you put my mother in Gryffindor? Since everyone tells me I'm like her?'' He tried offering.

''Indeed, that was a similar problem, she was just as helpful as you asking me to put her in Slytherin'' He answered.

''Was it because one of her friends was place there?'' Ren asked remembering the stories Mary and Aurora had told him of Professor Snape.

''That he was, she threatened to put pink frills on me if I didn't sort her into Slytherin. She actually ended up arranging it at the end of her seventh year.'' The hat finished the sentence with a shiver, probably remembering the memory.

''Thought the main reason I put her in the house was that she was incredibly chivalrous, more than she was intelligent or good looking.''

''Good looking?'' Ren asked in confusion.

One of Rowena's minor requests. Actually, you fit in a Ravenclaws description pretty well'' He dismissed leaving a questioning Ren ''Gryffindor then?'' He asked in an almost bored manner.

''I suppose. Thought next time can you tell me what was that thing you said about elements be...''

''GRYFFINDOR'' The hat roared before Ren could even finish his request.

Gently standing up as Professor McGonagall took the hat off his head, he momentarily looked at the great hall before walking towards the Gryffindor table, with quite some few eyes on him, he sat on Nevilles left.''What wrong?'' He whispered to Neville.

''You were at least five minutes up there.'' He explained as Ren nodded in understanding.''Did the hat also debate which house you should go in?'' Neville asked curiously.

''Oh.'' He mouthed as he debated what to answer. For some reason, he couldn't help but tell the truth to Neville. Mentally shaking his head, he answered as truthfully as he could.''We did talk a while, I completely forgot that I was in the middle of the hall. The hat was debating on all four houses, though it was mainly between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.'' He explained as Neville nodded in understanding.

''Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!'' A voice sounded echoing through the great hall ''Before we begin our banquet I would like to say some few words. Niwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!''

''Is he...a bit mad?'' Neville asked him the exact same question that he had asked himself.

''Mad?'' One of the older years asked hearing their conversation'' He's a genius! Not to mention the best wizard in the world. Maybe a little strange though. I'm Percy Weasly, fifth-year perfect.'' He finished with slight agorance in his voice.

''That does look good,'' One of the ghosts said sadly, as he Ren started eating.

''You can't...?" Ren started asking but was interrupted.

''I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years'' The ghost commented in both pride and sadness.''Of course, I don't really need to eat, but one does miss it.''

''I'm sorry to hear that'' Ren said not really knowing how to comfort a Ghost

After some few seconds of the Ghost eyeing him strangely he opened his mouth. ''I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower.''

''I know who you are!" said a red-headed boy who Ren assumed was Percy's younger sibling. "My brothers told me about. You're Nearly Headless Nick!''

''I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy...''the ghost began but was interrupted by another boy.

''Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?'' Sir Nicholas looked extremely irritated, then again, Ren would have probably found it a sensitive subject as well.

''Like this," he said irritably. as he grabbed his left ear. Realizing where the conversation was going Ren locked down to his plate as the table suddenly went really quite.''So new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable. He's the Slytherin ghost.''Sir Nicholas said pointing towards one of the Ghost at the Slytherin table.

"How did he get covered in blood?" asked another boy with great interest.

"I've never asked," said Nearly Headless Nick delicately.

''You not going to eat anymore?'' Neville asked concerned as Ren finished eating.

''I'm already full.'' He explained to which Neville nodded still eyeing him in concern.

Even after years of trying the goblins hadn't been able to fix his problem with eating. At this point, Ren had resigned himself to eating the equivalent to three slices of bread a day. Quarterly of the Dursleys he supposed.

In curiosity, he looked at the high table where all the teachers sitting. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore, though it seemed more as if he was talking and she was listening with a not so subtle hint of annoyance. A man with an absurd purple turban was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. His forehead started hurting ever so slightly when he kicked at the man with a turban, but the pain was soon gone, leaving Ren somewhat confused as to what had just happened.

"Ahern. Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Ren narrowed his eyes as he heard the last warning. A quick look at Aurora told him that Professor Dumbledore was very much serious. She may be good at putting her stern teacher face on, but with the number of years he had spent talking to her, he was able to see through the gaps. He didn't even have to think to the last time he had opened his psychology book to no that telling someone to do something was the worst way to get them to not to do...well...something.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" He said as the school started singing a song that he was adamant about not taking part in. A quick glance at the teachers and he knew that they didn't want to take part in it either, so he decided to simply hide his face with his hair until they finished singing. ''Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now bedtime. Off you trot.'' Proffesor Dumbuldore said cheerfully.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 8 is out!**

 **I feel like I should give some explaining towards Ren's personality, to make it be as realistic as possible, I tried to base it of my own when dealing with conversation's. I can seem casual and easy going when someone approaches me and starts a conversation, but internally I always start panicking and usually have no idea what to talk about so I usually just follow whatever people say and sometimes give my own opinion.**

 **That's what happened in this chapter, Ren was terrified of meeting new people of his own age, the fact that the only person that he has ever had any socialising with of his own age is Dudley makes it all the harder. When talking to Malfoy, he wore a mask of sort's even thought internally he was nervous with the argument. As to the conversation with Su and Neville, both have similar insecurity's and both are also shy, so even thought he was still nervous they got along quite easily.**

 **That's all I can think to say for this chapter, bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Harry Potter books and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

If anyone asked, Ren would have completely denied having ever considered it. However, the idea of having been sorted into Ravenclaw or for that matter, Hufflepuff, was beginning to sound tempting. It's not that the members of Gryffindor were mean or prejudiced, on the contrary, they were quite easy going, though maybe a little too loud for his taste. No, the problem was the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry that had been present even before the sorting had started. Not even the first lesson had passed and there had already been insults filling the halls whenever teachers weren't present.

On the other hand, Ren had been eager for their first astronomy class. Not just because Aurora would be the one teaching it, but because she had managed to teach him the basics of astronomy. While most would consider it a boring subject since a wand wasn't used, he found it fascinating how different planetary positions could cause such influence on his magic.

''You'll be building up your knowledge on the planetary movement from here on out'' Aurora explained as she glared towards the sleeping Weasley.''By the next lesson, Id like your chart's to be finished since they are the very base of your OWL's Astronomy exam. That will be all for tonight. Also Mr. Weasley, I would appreciate if you didn't use my lesson to take a nap'' Professor Sinistra said in annoyance before turning to look at Ren. ''Mr. Rosier, would you mind waiting for a minute.'' She said as students started leaving the tower, eventually only leaving the two of them.

''So how did you find your first astronomy class Ren?'' She asked in a much more easy-going manner.

''It answered a lot of questions as to why it's a core subject. The books don't quite explain the subject.''

''They don't, do they? The ministry usually only published what they want us to know, which usually ends up making the subject harder to learn. For example, what could knowing the position of the planets help you with?'' She asked fitting her teacher mode.

''Growth of plants, potion brewing and types of magic.'' He said of by heart.

''Correct'' She praised before she seemed to debate a thought. ''They also are a huge factor in rituals. The ministry has banned any type of ritual claiming that they were a dark branch of magic. For example, there are many healing rituals that could have greatly advanced our knowledge in the healing fields, but out of fear from what they don't understand they banned the whole subject, branding it as dark magic. Now a day's the only way to learn rituals is by learning from first-hand experience in other countries'.'' She explained to Ren, who absorbed every word like a sponge. ''Of course, I would appreciate if you didn't repeat that knowledge since it could get me into trouble.'' She warned him.

''I understand, I'll keep it to myself.'' Ren nodded knowing that what she had just told him could get her, and maybe even himself into a lot of trouble.

''On another note, how have you found Hogwarts so far? I noticed you get along with Longbottom and Li.'' She asked curiously.

''Hogwarts definitely lives up to its name. Neville is really nice, and we getting to know each other since we go to all the same classes. Su's nice, but we usually only get to talk in the library or during a Gryffindor Ravenclaw class.'' He replied causing her to smile. She was glad that he was socializing with kids his own age, even if it was with the quiet ones.

Noticing that there was something else on his mind she waited to see if he said anything else. ''I don't like how much tension there is between the houses.'' He commented quietly as he looked up at the sky thoughtfully.''

''The houses have always had some tension, but when I started attending Hogwarts it's when things started to get really out of hand. Slytherin was accused by Gryffindor for being a dark house, and Slytherin retaliated, causing Hufflepuff to split to whoever house had they loyalties while Ravenclaw distanced themselves. Eventually, things became how they are now. Each house to themselves, which is why it's surprising for Li to still spend time with the two of you. ''She explained as Ren listened thoughtfully.

''On another note, Mary's been complaining that she's lost her personal chef'' Aurora said causing Ren to softly laugh. ''I'm afraid she's gone back to sandwiches.'' She confessed, joining him at laughing at Mary. ''You should probably go back to the common room before Flitch catches you up here.''

''Good night Aurora''

''Good night'' She said back as she watched him walking down the stairs. Now if she could only get him to hug her so that she could shut Mary up.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Herbology was a much more complex subject than the others and he found it much more difficult to grasp. He was pretty sure that the only reason he was doing well was that he had over two years advantage over the rest of the students, most which hadn't even opened their books before the start of term. Neville, on the other hand, was the living definition, something that had made him blush when Ren had voiced his thought at the end of the class.

''I wasn't that good'' He mumbled to himself causing Ren to softly laugh.

''So you didn't answer every question perfectly?'' He asked in amusement.

''You did as well.'' He pointed out, in turn, made a small blush grace Ren's face.

''But nowhere near as well as you did.'' He retorted playfully as they reached the classroom hall.

Whatever Neville was going to answer was lost to him as one of the student's some few meters in front of him fall dropping her books. Usually, if she would have stood up he would have ignored it, however, he was pretty sure that one of his own house members had purposely made her fall as they laughed at her while walking away while she picked up her books.

''You okay?'' Ren asked in concern as he passed one of her books for her.

''Huh?'' She asked surprised. Almost as she wasn't expecting anyone to notice. ''Y-Yes, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going.'' She lied as she piled all her books before picking them up. ''Thanks''

''No problem. I'm Ren, Ren Rosier. A pleasure to meet you'' He said offering his hand to which she seemed to momentarily hesitate.

''Hermione Granger'' She responded shaking his hand before mumbling another thank you and walking into the classroom.

History of magic was taught by Professor Binns, a ghost that had died years ago next to the staff room fire and had apparently forgotten his body. The lessons were, not up to a professional standard, at least not in his opinion. His monotone voice left a lot to be desired, but he did give quite some few facts that weren't in any of the history books that Ren had read. That being said Neville had fallen asleep in the first five minutes, and he had managed to stay awake much more than most of the other students, so it really didn't say a lot of positives for the teacher.

By the time the first ten minutes of the lesson had passed, Ren was unsure as to what to think of the History class. One look around and the only other student that was taking notes...for that matter the only other student that was actually awake was Hermione Granger, who also seemed to find it difficult to stay awake.

Even he had found it hard to stay awake during the history lesson. Ren was pretty sure that his past experience of having to stay awake during periods of exhaustion was the only reason he was succeeding. By the time the class had finished both him and Hermione whored proud looks on the faces for their achievement.

Filius, or rather Professor Flitwick started by explaining what charms were and how there could be applied in the day to day usage. They had then started taking notes on the basics of chanting of charms, mostly the importance in hand moment and clarity in wording. Followed by that he had instructed them on how to do the Lumos spell, which he practiced using silent casting. A fact that no one realized since they were too occupied trying to get any form of light on their own wand.

Professor McGonagall had given of the message of being a Strict and clever witch, something that had greatly amused Ren when she had scared the whole class turning from a cat into a person. After taking some few notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. Just like in charms he attempted to do so while silent casting. By the end of the lesson, he had both turned his own match and managed to help Neville to turn his own into a needle. Ren, Neville were two of the three people that had managed to turn they matched into needles, the third being the same witch that had staid awaked during History of Magic

Defence Against the Dark Arts had been a huge disappointment. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. It didn't help that he had been looking forward to the class, and the only thing they had managed to do was get him to introduce himself. By the end of the class, he had been reading from his own book has decided that the teacher was a lost cause.

Potions lessons took place down inside of the dungeons. It lived up to its name with an unfriendly temperature through eerie halls with the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. They were arguments between the Slytherin and Gryffindor first years, which Ren realized was led between Ron Weasley with two other of his dorm mates against most of the Slytherin first years. The only two Slytherin students that weren't taking part in the argument were two witched that looked in disapproval at their other slithering classmate.

Before the fight could escalate to wands the door slammed opened, indicating the entry of all the students. As the students entered the two houses were split on either side of the class. Sitting next to Neville, Ren noted that Professor Snape was carefully observing all the students in the room, most likely taking note of who had been in the fight. He was most likely observing them to note which people he should favour and which he shouldn't. A true Slytherin he mused.

''You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," He began after some few prolonged seconds of silence. He spoke in a tone which was barely more than a whisper. ''There is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death...if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.'' He finished. Ren noted that the last remark was directly directed towards the Gryffindor side of the class.

More silence followed this little speech. Many students exchanged looks with raised eyebrows, though Ren noted that all of them were on the Gryffindor side. Hermione Granger was on the only other Gryffindor that still seemed eager to start the class. Probably wanted to prove that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Weasley!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know." Ron said nervously as Professor Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

''I don't know, Sir." He said in clear annoyance, ignoring both Hermione's and Ren's raised hand.

''Finnigan, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?'' He asked, causing Hermione to stretch her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat. It took Ren all of his self-control to not to laugh at the scene.

"I don't know, sir."

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's waving hand. "Rosier'' He said turning to Ren. ''What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

''They are the same plant, Sir. I think it also goes by the name of aconite.'' Ren said trying his best to not sound nervous.

Professor Snape looked at him strangely for some few long seconds.'' And the answer to the previous questions?''

''Asphodel and wormwood make an incredibly powerful sleeping potion, known as the Draught of Living Death that can last indefinitely. This draught is very dangerous and is regulated by the Ministry, with the only known form of reversing it being the Wiggenweld Potion. '' He said remembering all his mother books with countless of notes in them ''A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, it is an antidote to most poisons.'' He said before coming to a stop momentarily thinking. ''The only poisons I know that a bezor wouldn't be able to nullify would be basilisk and possible elder Acromantula venom, thought its possible that it could slow the effects.'' He finished leaving the whole class in complete silence

Hermione seemed to have forgotten to lower her hand, while every other student looked at him with wide eyes, even Professor Snape seemed surprised that he was able to answer all his questions. ''Well? What are you waiting for? Write that down.'' He finally managed to say as everyone did what they were told.

After the classic introduction, Professor Snape made them start brewing the Cure for Boils Potion. Ren wandered what he was trying to achieve by moving around the room as he watched them closely. Criticising all the Gryffindor students but ignoring the Slythering, going as far as to praise the way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs.

Ron Weasley had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron, and their potion was melting the surface of the stone floor. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Weasley, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Ron whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus, who was all too happy to comply.

After the class had ended, the Slytherin students hadn't even managed to start to pack by the time the last Gryffindor left the classroom. It was a full two minutes until Neville even dared to look back.

''So...'' Ren trailed off as they reached the library.

''That was terrifying'' Neville finished.

''From Neville's face, I guess you just came from potions?'' Su said quietly as they sat down with her.

''Professor Snape is horrible.'' Neville whispered more to himself then to the other two.

''I know. I heard from the upper years that he was biased to all houses that weren't his own, but I was hoping for some level of professionalism from him.'' Su agreed with a nod.

Hearing that made Neville snort. ''Professionalism? Trever would have been a much better teacher than him.''

''Did you realize that he was picking on the people that were picking a fight with Slythering.'' Ren pointed out while he was in deep thought.

Neville looked at him thoughtfully before nodding. ''Now that you mention it he did, didn't he?''

''I also realized that he was looking at them when we were sitting down'' Ren committed thinking to himself. ''Su? Do you know if potions are always taken together by the same houses?''

Su stopped writing for some few seconds as she had to think about what Ren had just asked. ''I would have to ask the upper years to make sure, but I think so.''

''I may have imagined it but I felt like...I suppose it doesn't really matter now. We should do our potions essay while it's still fresh in out mind Nev.'' Ren trailed of, taking his potions book out.

A small smile graced Neville face at the use of a nickname that wasn't an insult. As an only child from a pureblood family, he had lived a very lonely life. Thought he had been overjoyed when he had gotten his Hogwarts letter, a part of him had expected to be ostracised by the rest of his year, which was why he had hoped that he could end up Hufflepuff, the house of loyalty.

Meeting Ren had been strange. He didn't really know much about him, and he hadn't known him more than a week. And yet there was something about him that just made him know that if he ever needed it Ren would have his back. ''I didn't know we actually learned anything in potions today'' He commented dryly as Ren smiled at the truth of that comment.

''That's why we have potion books?'' He asked playfully as he picked up one of the potion books and passed it to Neville.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

''How did he get to be a professor, he's even a worse teacher than Snape'' Neville whined as they walked out of the Defence against the Dark arts.'' I swear the only reason I'm going to pass this year is that you're teaching me.''

''Are we allowed to skive lessons?'' Ren asked thoughtfully, trying to recall if there were any of the thousands of rules that would allow them to skive class.

''I don't think so?'' Neville said somewhat hopeful that he was wrong.

''Rosier'' Someone called for him as both boys came to a stop and looked at the source of the voice.

In front of them were two Hufflepuff's students that Ren remembered being in their year. ''Hannah, Susan. It's good to see you'' Neville said somewhat nervously.

''Neville'' The girl Ren assumed was Hannah greeted back before looking at Ren. ''We heard your conversation about teaching Neville.'' She started leaving the sentence opened.

''Technically speaking, as long as you get your head of house's permission, and pass you end of year exam you don't have to attend any lessons. ''The red-haired Hufflepuff explained.

''We also heard what Neville said about you teaching him DADA'' She pointed out. ''And we were wondering if you'd be interested in teaching the two of us since it doesn't take a genius to figure out that we aren't going to pass this year if we get taught by Quirrell.'' She explained.

Ren thought about the request Hannah had just asked for. ''I don't mind, thought maybe it would be fairer if we made it a study session where we help each other out? It seems fair to make it a give or take where you offer or get help. ''He offered as Susan momentarily locked at Hannah before both of them smiled at the idea.

''Sounds good. Would it be just the four of us?'' Hannah asked.

''Su would probably also join. ''Neville said thoughtfully as Ren nodded in agreement.

''Is there anyone else you had in mind?'' He asked.

''We were thinking of asking Daphne from Slytherin,'' Susan explained slowly waiting to see if Ren showed any rivalry against the house. When he didn't seem faced she continued the sentence.'' We will get back to you after we talk to her. Thanks for agreeing to our request'' She thanked as both Hufflepuff's walked towards the next lesson.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Draco Malfoy was a...how could he say it without using an inappropriate description...a spoilt brat that believed that his father's money could get him anywhere. Luckily they only shared potions with him, and even if potions was possible the worst subject to share with Malfoy, it was more than worth it if he could spend the rest of his time Malfoy free.

''Why can't he shut up for ten seconds? Ten seconds! That's all I ask'' Neville whined while Weasley didn't stop talking about their flying lessons.

''You know that Weasley lives only to eat and obsess over Quidditch'' Ren said in amusement, even if Weasley was starting to irritate him as well.

''And chess'' Neville added as Su nodded in agreement. ''I really don't look forward to making myself look like a fool in front of Malfoy.'' He added slightly less cheerfully.

''Malfoy makes a fool of himself twenty-four seven'' Su pointed out making the trio laugh.

''True, but he also talks about flying a lot of the time, honestly almost as much as Weasley does.''

''That isn't saying much, I'm pretty sure you two are the only boys from our year that ant quidditch fanatics. Why else do you think the girls are always talking about you two.'' She said with a mischievous grin.

Su Li was in general incredibly timid and preferred to spend time with her books rather than with people. But once you managed to break through her shell she was surprisingly mischievous and playful. Both Neville and Ren were seeing that quite clearly at the moment as they simply stared at her.

''I get Ren, but me?'' Neville asked in shock.

''Both of you a getting popular since you're the only ones that can actually put Malfoy in his place.'' She pointed out.

Now that he thought about it they had had some few confrontations with Malfoy in the month that they had spent at Hogwarts. It hadn't even exalted to wand and people were impressed by that?

''Anyway, good luck with your flying lesson, make sure that Malfoy makes a fool of himself.'' She said happily.

''I thought you just said he can do that himself?'' Ren pointed out.

''I meant more than usual'' She said as she walked towards the Ravenclaw table, smiling at the comment.

While they were eating they breakfast, Ren noted that Neville was listening to any and every sentence Hermione was saying she had read from Quidditch Through the Ages. He was desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was relieved when her lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

''Hello beautiful'' Ren said happily, stroking his owl's feathers as he untied the letter he had gotten from Mary. He'd spent most of his time in the common room with Hedwig, but it was nowhere near the amount of time they used to spend with each other, and both of them missed it.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed Ren a glass ball the size of a large marble, containing white-like smoke.

''It's a Remembrall!'' he explained to Ren who had raised his eyebrow in confusion. ''You know how often I forget things. It tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red and...oh... '' He trailed off as it glowed scarlet, ''... I've forgotten something...'' Ren had to think for some few seconds before he noted that Neville stood out from all the people sitting next to him.

''Nev, you forgot you outer robe'' He pointed out. Neville had to look down before blushing realizing that he was right.

''Wow, even with the Remembrall you still manage to tell me what I forget. Thanks, I'll go for it now.''

''No problem, no Remembrall can usurp me!'' He bragged causing Neville to Grin.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

''Well, what are you all waiting for?'' Madam Hooch barked. ''Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up, we haven't got all day. Everyone got they own broomstick?'' She asked looking around for confirmation. ''Stick out your right hand over your broom, and say Up!''

''UP'' everyone shouted in response. Ren almost dropped his when it came up immediately.

Once everyone had managed to get their broom in their hand, magically or not, Madam Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, correcting their grips and changing the form. Ren may have been slightly satisfied when she told Malfoy that his posture was appalling.

Eventually, in alphabetical order, they all took turns in testing their ability to fly. Ren noted that Malfoy, to his credit, did seem to have some skill riding his broom. On the other hand, both Neville and Hermione were even paler than Sir Nicholas when they had to go through the rings, roughly going through them at a very slow paste. Eventually, she called for Ren as he mounted his broom.

It was surprisingly...free. He hadn't expected it to be so easy, or for that matter that he would enjoy it so much. Before he knew it he was going through one loop to the next, gracefully moving at a high speed, turning and spinning as he actually enjoyed the course. It was surprisingly a lot like dulling, his brain just seemed to adapt and go in overdrive allowing the process to becomes quite an easy one. By the time he landed everyone was staring at him with gaping mouths. Funny how this was starting to become a common occurrence.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

''That was brilliant Ren! Malfoy was practically busting a blood vessel!'' Neville practically shouted as they entered the castle through its huge door's.

''It was pretty fun to fly through the sky.'' Ren admitted slightly embarrassed as to how much attention he had gotten. ''You also started getting the hang of it by the end of the lesson.''

''I didn't fall and break anything, so no arguing there. Unlike Malfoy that apparently refused to ride a broom as a commoner.'' Neville pointed out.

''Shut up you damn squid'' They hear a voice shout from behind. '' It's because of those useless brooms that I couldn't fly properly.'' He screeched.

''If you say so'' Ron said in satisfaction enjoying Malfoy's annoyance. This wasn't going to end up pretty.

''Ren's beaten you at everything so far, let me guess, its because your quill wasn't top quality.'' Seamus taunted also joining into the conversation.

''He's not better than ME'' He shouted.'' Tonight, I challenge you to a wizarding duel in the trophy room. Wands only with no contact. What's the matter? Scared?''  
He taunted back as Ren simple raised his left eyebrow.

At that moment Hermione walked towards them having heard their conversations...or Malfoys moaning. ''Unsupervised duals are against school rules. So, of course, Ren's going to refuse your...''

''Shut up you filthy mudblood'' He shouted back gaining some few gasps from the crow they were building.

Neville seemed to have reached his limit as he glared at the blond annoyance. ''Take that back Malfoy or Ill...''

''Or you'll what squib? I'm simply telling her where her proper place in our society is, not that yours is much better.''

Neville seemed to have retreated back into his old self as he became tense. Thought she was doing very well in hiding it Hermione also seemed to have been upset about the comment Malfoy had made. Ren noted how many people were listening to the conversation but not taking any action.

''Seems like you not much better either Rosier. Seems like the rumours are right about you being a squib descendent.'' He said arrogantly.

''Actually, Hermione was right, might I add an again behind that, and you were wrong, again. I have no interest in dulling with a student as such low calibre as you, Malfoy.'' Before he could answer Ren turned to look at both Hermione and Neville. ''On the other hand, if either of you two is interested in having a dual, as long as its supervised, I'd be honoured to do so.'' Both Neville and Hermione seemed to have enjoyed his comment alongside most of the students that were listening.

''Low calibre? LOW CALIBRE? I'm heir to the noble house of Malfoy. Not to mention will one day inherit the title of Black. On the other hand your two squibs and a mudblood. I'm better than you by BIRTH!'' He shouted towards the three of them.

Though he seemed to want to say more Hermione beat him to it. ''So if you better than us, how is it that we are beating you in every single subject? Ren's even betting you in potion's. Wasn't it you who was saying you were a potion's prodigy?''

Neville also seemed to want to add his galleon into the pot. ''Seems to me that the professors know who of the two of you is better, Malfoy.'' He taunted regaining some confidence.

''YOU'RE not better than ME. ''He screamed as his face started to become a Gryffindor shade of red. ''The professor's a WRONG! You're WRONG! You simply too much of a coward to fight.''

''Fine then'' Ren breathed out reaching the end of his patience. Everyone seemed surprised that he had actually agreed to something Malfoy asked for. At least before they realized that there was more to that statement when a small mischievous almost taunting smile graced his face. ''How about we ask professor Flitwick to monitor the dual. Say...I don't know... in the Great Hall after dinner?'' He asked innocently, though some few understood what he was getting at.

Quite some few coloured passed through Malfoy's face, but the one he ended up with was a ghostly pale one even more white than his usual skin. Deciding to end the argument before a teacher or perfect, he sent an almost blank look to Malfoy that was more unsettling than any threatening one. ''Now Neville and I are hungry, and there is obviously no IMPORTANT business for us to attend to so will be going into the hall now.'' Before anyone did anything Ren started walking towards the great hall, knowing full well that Malfoy wouldn't dare pulling out his wand with so many witnesses to see. Neville quickly followed, locking at Ren in admiration.

''What's wrong, need the professors to protect you when you lose?'' He asked trying to taunt Ren even thought the cowered had already figured out who was the cowered in this argument. ''HEY! I'm talking to you! I better see you in the trophy room you cowered'' Both boys could hear him shouting quite far away now.

A long few seconds followed as Neville followed Ren into the great hall. ''Have I ever told you how badass I think you are?'' Neville asked in awe.

''You might have mentioned it'' Ren said in slight amusement as they sat down at the Ravenclaw table with Su, who looked at them in a way that practically demanded that they told her what happened. Ren noted that he would have to teach Neville how to mask his face better, she could practically read him as easily as a book.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

So chapter nine is out and...I cant actually think of any comments I want to leave, so I guess Ill be seeing you all in the next chapter. Chaou!


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Harry Potter books and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, a name that through the century had become the very symbol of the light, sat in his office looking the very 110 years that he was. It had all started on the 31st of July, on a certain boy's birthday. Minerva had informed him that there had been no response from Harry James Potter. Of course, he had considered such a possibility occurring and had sent Hagrid for the soon to be Hogwarts student to take him to Diagon Ally. That's when crack had started to form in his seemingly perfect plan.

Hagrid had returned less than an hour later in complete panic explaining to the headmaster how there wasn't anyone in the house by the name of Harry Potter. Paling at the news, he rushed in search of the book of admittance. His name was there, which would mean that he was both alive and magical, however, if he wasn't receiving any letters then it most likely meant that he was under the protection of wards. He rapidly apparated at Private drive.

The next hour would be one of the distressingly disgusting experiences of his life. Alarms had started to sound when Petunia started screeching at him the second she opened the door. He still could remember the scene clearly.

''What can I...FREAK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE ANY OF THE NEIGHBOUR SEE YOU AND...''

''I believe that your neighbours would appreciate if this conversation was more private...correct?'' He questioned in a not so cheerful voice as she grudgingly let him in. ''I simply wish to know what happened to your nephew.'' The instance he said that last word he started to seriously question if it was the right choice to place Harry in this house. A mixture of disgust, anger, jealousy, and intense danger passes through the women eyes.

''He's gone.''

''What exactly do you mean he's gone?''

''He left years ago.''

''Left? What do you mean left?

''I mean exactly what I said. He run away years ago.''

''And you didn't find it important to warn anyone?

''We never wanted him in the first place, when he left we celebrated the freaks disappearance. With any luck, he went to his witch of a mother.'' She spit. It was not missed by Dumbledore how the word 'which' had clearly been used as an insult.

''Surely you are exaggerating, after all, he still is your family...''

''HE IS NOT MY FAMILY!'' She shrieked at him in fury. ''I meant EVERY word. If you find him dead, the only reason I would want to know would bet celebrate.''

Filling a deep burning of anger he hadn't felt in years, he looked into her eyes as he quickly examined the memories and emotions towards her nephew.

He was disgusted.

He slowly stood up as he walked towards the cupboard, a very old hand was raised as he opened the door. He felt his insides twist as an emotion he hadn't felt in a whole century filled his body. ''You kept him in here?'' He whispered as he looked inside.'' There were stains of blood practically covering the whole carpet, had he not been paying attention he would have easily mistaken it as the colour of the actual carpet, and if it hadn't been changed in years could only mean that a tremendous amount of magic must have been used to heal himself, affecting the close surroundings by keeping them in place. ''He was your own flesh and blood, your nephew, your own sister's son.

''A freak, that all he ever was. NOW GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!

He couldn't help but cry every time one of Petunia's memory returned to his mind of how badly treated Harry had been. It had started badly, but the last memories were straight out inhumanly terrifying. It was quite possible that he hadn't survived his injuries and his own magic had put it to an end. Could it be possible that there was so much magic in the cupboard that the book hadn't realized that he was dead?

He hadn't felt this pathetic since the death of his own sister. He had once again been the cause of an innocent soul's suffering, and possible death. He had hoped that Harry would appear the first of September, but of course, that had not happened. Left with no choice he had had to inform the ministry of Harry's disappearance, and less than a day later it was all over the news.

He'd exhausted every source that he could use to find him and now was left with a simple warning to some few people to inform him if they saw anyone with red hair and green eyes. There really wasn't much else he could do apart from waiting for some hint to appear, and in the meant time the only thing he could really do was act as the headmaster, taking care of the next generation of students.

''Albus? Albus, are you listening?'' Someone asked snapping him out of his thoughts. Locking up he saw the rest of the staff looking at him worriedly, with the exception of a very irritated Minerva.

''My apologies Minerva, I'm afraid my mind slipped away for a moment. Would you mind repeating what you just said.''

''We were talking about how the first years have been adapting to school after the first two weeks.

''Indeed, I assume there have been any problems?''

''Apart from the typical Gryffindor and Slytherin behaviour at each other's throats?'' Professor Sprout asked in somewhat annoyance at the unwanted tradition.

''Actually, I think it's gotten better'' Minerva pointed out gaining questioning stares from most of the other professors.''Malfoy seems to be the one calling the shots in Slytherin, so not much has changed there. However, in my own house, I haven't helped but realized that the first years have been divided between the ones that are the Slytherins throats or the newer group that keeps a polite distance out of it.

''Is three anything you would like to add to this Severus?'' Dumbledore said surprised by the development.

''I will admit that some few members of the Gryffindor house are more... bearable than usual. However, personally, I think this is only due to Rosier staying neutral on the matter.'' He seemed to mentally debate something before opening his mouth again. ''I will admit that Rosier has enough charisma which has lead others to do the same.''

''What's this Severus? Could it actually be that you complementing a Gryffindor? ''Filius asked in amusement.

''Ren Calypso Rosier is it?'' Dumbledore asked vaguely remembering the blacker haired Gryffindor.

''The rumour mill has it that he's a descendant of a squib branch of the formerly deceased dark family, which actually would make sense seeing how he isn't prejudiced towards Muggle-borns.'' Professor Sprout offered what she had heard from her students. ''That being said Rosier is quite the pleasure to teach, not to mention a solid second place through hard work alone, behind Neville Longbottom that is a genius in the subject if I ever saw one.

''How has Mrs. Rosier been doing in her other classes? ''Dumbledore asked gaining many snickering from the other teachers, with the shocking but being the very small momentary smile on Severus's face.

''A common mistake Albus'' Professor Flitwick said adding to his confusion. ''Mr. Rosier is a prodigy in Charms, add it to the amount of work he puts into the subject and I wouldn't be surprised that he will get a mastery after his NEWT's in seven years. That is if he doesn't take them early.'' Filius explained emphasizing the Mr word, enjoying the sigh of a momentarily shocked Albus.

''The same can be said in his other subject's. I dare say he will give a run to your own recorded record Albus'' Aurora said gaining many approved nodes from the other Professors.

Albus nodded, somewhat impressed that a student could leave such an impression in Aurora in such a short period of time.''Before you told me about the Malfoy son leading Slythering. What can you tell me about him?'' He asked gaining many groans through the table.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Ren left out a deep breath as he opened his eyes, adjusting to the bright light being reflected from the black lake. With his back leaning on one of the lone tree next to the water it was incredibly easy to relax, even if it was becoming the colder part of the year.

Though not at the level of a master, his occlumency was definitely progressing to the point that anyone trying to enter his mind would have a hard time doing so. Give or take five years and it would practically become impenetrable.

A loud hoot from the sky reminded him as to the reason he had come all the way out next to the lake. A beautiful white owl dropped a brown leather-like object as she landed on his lap waiting for her praise.

''Thank you Hedwig'' Ren said as he stroked the owl who hooted in the enjoyment of her praise. ''I hope I didn't catch you at the wrong time'' Ren said to the hat laying in front of him.

''Not at all. The headmaster really talks to me once a year, let alone it's been centuries since I've been outside of the castle. How has your first two weeks at Hogwarts been?''

'' It has been fun, even if I do find Gryffindor to be a little too loud at times.'' He confessed sheepishly.

''One of the hardest choices I had to make, possibly even harder than you mothers now that I've had the time to think about it.'' The hat admitted giving him an even stranger look than a hat could usually give.

''You think I should have been sorted into Ravenclaw?'' Ren asked in pure curiosity.

''I am, in a way, a simple reflection of what the founders would have chosen had they still been alive. Most assume that would entail to me simple choosing the traits they have, however when I say reflection I mean an actual reflection. It is forgotten that when the founders taught it was towards roughly twenty students at most. Godric and you wouldn't have gotten along simply because you priorities in values are essentially different. You are brave, no doubt in that, and have similarities which is why even if it would have been strained, the two of you would have had some sort of understanding. However, had you been born when they were alive, I am one hundred percent sure that you would have been a Ravenclaw.

''Been shorted? So something changed in the millennia since Hogwarts was founded?''

''Actually, it would be the opposite, the world has changed, but Hogwarts isn't allowed to change with it.''

''The idea that mugglebrons are worse than purebloods?'' Ren asked thoughtfully, Malfoy being the first person that appeared in his mind.

''Indeed...The founders didn't get along how the books say they did. Godric was arrogant, and both Helga and Rowena could barely put up with him, Salazar and Godric hated each other. The only real friendship that existed was between Helga and Rowena. Eventually, Godric became the headmaster while the other three left to for they own ideas. The reason this has to do with you is simple because Rowena would have been disgusted to see what her house has ended up as. Are they intelligent? Yes. However, they are as arrogant as Godric was, had she been your head of house you would have been a Ravenclaw from feather to claw. Mind you there are some few that are what we could call true Ravenclaw's, such as Patil and Li.'' The hat explained.

''Huh'' Ren said more to himself thinking of how differently everything he read about the founders could be interpreted if you considered that small point. ''You would have made a better history teacher than Professor Bins.'' Ren commented.

''Why thank you, even if it isn't much of a compliment seeing who the teacher is. Now I believe that you wanted to talk about the elements?'' The hat asked, seemingly enjoying being able to stretch its legs, in a manner of speaking.

''Yes, you said they were important for shorting people into a house. What did you mean by that comment?'' He asked in a borderline of a demand.

''Indeed, quite straightforward actually. Simple witch founder would have been better at teaching you with they own experience with the element. As for what I actually meant with that comment, well, let's just say its much more beneficial for you to figure it on your own.'' The hat explained as Ren nodded.

''Isn't that inconsistent if they can't teach anymore?'' He asked curiously.

''Indeed, however, I can only do my job seeing how no headmaster can equal the four of them put together. That's why Hogwarts has been, depressed would probably bee the best way to put it.

''Depressed? Is that what I've been feeling when I've been in the castle?'' Ren asked thoughtfully remembering the conversation he had had with Aurora previously about the school's atmosphere.

''You can feel it? Pray tell what do you feel. It's been centuries since I've had this much fun.'' The hat asked incredibly curious. Ren supposed that that would be it's Ravenclaw side coming to light.

''You welcome.'' He said before thinking about how to put what he was feeling in words. ''I thought it was simply because there is so much tension between the houses. Throughout the halls, I just can feel this negative vibe of shorts that's been following me around. Even now, if I look for it I can feel it from all the way over here.'' Ren explained.

''That's quite impressive. Teachers themselves are ignorant of this. If I remember correctly you were building mental defences? Would you mind putting me on to test them? ''He asked as Ren complied, placing him at the top of his head.

It still fall over his eyes.

''How curious'' The hat said thinking to itself. ''Would you mind telling me how you built them step by step?''

''Well I started by reading it from the books the Goblins gave me, but after a month I didn't get anywhere so I checked my mother's library and she had her own book with notes on how to build shields up as an actual building. So I tried mentally thinking of it as a ward stone in the centre where it would work like the main focus point and started building from the core.'' Ren explained remembering how frustrating it had been for the first two years before he had finally started making some sort of progress.

''That's both amazingly skilful and lucky of you. Would you mind telling me what colour the stone is?''

''...''Ren tried looking through his thoughts before coming to an abrupt pause. ''I actually don't know? ''He half stated, half asked in confusion.

''Not surprising there. Do you know how you received that scar?'' ''If I assume correctly, you mother engraved her own blood, as a form of protection with full intention of dying as sacrifice to protect you. However, something must have gone wrong since the protection is no longer present, however, wouldn't allow you to build shields since it would interfere with your own mind. By doing it in the exact same process that your mother did, you could say that you simple rebuilt what you mother had by using her blood. Most fascinating, and I can't see any way that it could prove to be dangerous.'' The hat concluded with a slight hint of both amusement.

''Why is the protection no longer present?''

''I think it was used when it reflected the killing curse. Though I'm no expert with blood-related magic, I would assume there was either not enough magic, time, or blood.'' The hat explained.

''Thank you. For explaining this to me.'' He said before having a pensive look on his face. ''Is that why I can't use legitimacy?'' Ren asked the hat curiously.

''Most likely, however, there are some cases that someone is only skilled in one of the two arts. Does it filled forced when you've used it with a wand.'' With Ren's nod, the hat seemed to think something through. I would recommend completing you occlumency first before attempting anything else relating to mind magic.'' ''Now as to what you said about feeling the school's atmosphere, has anything like this happen before?'' The hat asked curiously.

''Not on the same scale...'' Ren said trying to look through his memories.

''Let me look through your thoughts an see...'' When Ren tensed up the hat simply sighed. ''I already said that everything I see is confidential, and I already found what I was looking for. Tell me, Mr. Rossier, how many times have you healed yourself.

Ren simple blinked in a very Hedwig like manner before he tried answering that. ''Hundred of times at least I suppose?''

''It's only a theory, but perhaps, with the constant repeated use of you magic for prolonged hours alone, may have created some sort of sensibility towards magic. Whatever it is, I would recommend trying it in the castle whenever you can.

''Okay'' Ren complied still in confusion.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

''Good morning Ren, Neville.'' Su greeted the two boys that were walking the peaceful halls at the early hour.

''Good morning Su, slept well?'' Ren asked curiously when he realized she was still half asleep.

''I finished the charms book you lent me last night, I need to return it to you at some point.'' She explained. Meaning she had spent all of last night reading. ''You there Nev?'' She asked waving her hand in front of the boy, snapping him out of whichever thoughts he was in.

''Huh? Yeah, just surprised that by tomorrow we would have been two weeks at Hogwarts.

''I guess time has gone fast, hasn't it? I, for one, am surprised that I'm not spending twenty-four seven in the library.'' Su agreed before becoming thoughtful at her own comment.

''I'm just glad I can drag the two of you out of there to eat something. By the way, where are we going now?'' Neville asked curiously.

''Library'' Both murmured blushing as Neville started laughing.

''My point exactly, which reminds me, did we have any charms homework?'' He asked trying to remember what they had done in the last charms lesson.

''We had to come back having the Lumos charm mastered.''

''He also said that we could have extra credit if we started working on an essay about its counterpart charm, Nox.

''I'm assuming the two of you aren't going to let me leave out the extra credit, are you?'' Nev asked having lost hope when it came to the subject of homework.

''Cheer up Nev, we can do Herbology homework afterwards.'' Ren said as he sat down next to the window and got out his parchment and quill.

Letting out a deep sigh in resignation Neville did the same as his two friends taking out his charms book and parchment as he started working on his homework, occasionally stopping when they discussed something usually relevant to some spell.

''What did you right for uses Ren?'' Su asked curiously putting her parchment down.

''It could be useful for distraction in a dual's, or as a message way in the night for long distances.'' Ren said without glancing at his own homework.

''Messages?'' Neville asked his curiosity now picked.

''Here'' Ren said passing his essay. ''I explained how the muggles use to use it as a way to contact before they invented more moderns way of communications between them.''

''Wow, I never even thought of the first one, much less the second one.'' Su said as she read the essay a second time alongside Neville while Ren started noting possible uses for Nox.

''Yeah, but Ren is the Charms prodigy of prodigies.'' Neville commented.

''What?'' Ren looked up in surprise at the nickname.

''That's what people call you. You at the top of every subject, but Charms is where you really shining.'' Su explained as she enjoyed the slight shade of pink presenting itself on his face.

''O well, I just had a head start so...'' Ren started trailing off.

''You keep saying that to yourself, maybe one day you'll actually convince someone since your the only one that actually believes that.'' Neville said in amusement.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

''Good evening Aurora'' Minerva greeted the astronomy teacher as she entered the office.

''Minerva, is something wrong? You usually asleep at this hour.'' Aurora asked as she looked up from her still to mark homework.

''Just nervous. What Albus is thinking by putting a three-headed dog in the castle is beyond me. At the very least I managed to convince him to put a more powerful locking spell on the door. A simple 'Alohomora' is all it took for me to open the door. A first-year spell! I'll be surprised if the school governors don't have us all sucked by the end of the year.'' Minerva started explaining, which ended up in full rants by the time she was halfway through.

''For all that genius in him, I sometimes can't understand what goes on in his head.'' Aurora agreed before having a pensive look on her face. Now that she thought about it she never understood what went through his head.

''I understand, believe me, I really do.'' Minerva almost whined. ''After so many decades of working with him, I've given up in doing so. He's gotten even worse since 'Harry Potter' didn't come to Hogwarts''

''I know, after a whole decade, he starts taking an interest now.'' Aurora complained in almost disgust. Ren still was by far the shortest first year, she was only grateful that he didn't have a height complexity.

''Mr Rosier asked me some few days if he could self-study for Defence against the dark arts some few days ago with his friends. Usually I would say no, but Quirrell shouldn't even be teaching the subject, and honestly, Mr Rosier would be a better teacher than Quirrell so I couldn't really say no.''

''Good'' Aurora said in paid.''Witch students did he ask could join him?

''Longbottom, Li, Bones, Aboot and Greengrass, he also informed me that it was passively that some few other students could join later on.'' Minerva stated.

''A Slytherin? That's...well not surprising seeing how I really wasn't expecting Ren to take notice with the house rivalry, but I am surprised that Greengrass agreed to this.''

Indeed, the fact that Aurora herself had been a Slytherin may have been a factor, but she herself knew how difficult it was for a Slytherin-Gryffindor friendship, even if she was pretty sure that Greengrass was testing the waters for now. She sighed thinking how few true Slytherin there where in the recent years, something that she had made sure to criticise Snape about for years. The fact that he had once corned Mari was also a great factor in her dislike for the man.

''She takes her studying seriously. I'm guessing she didn't take well that her defence against the dark arts teacher was a less than satisfying.'' Aurora commented with a faint smile on her face.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

''Nev? I'm heading to the library, you coming?'' Ren asked as he put away his finished book.

Neville's reaction was to simple groan. ''Again?'' He questioned. As much as he was enjoying having actual friends, he did wish that they didn't have such an obsession with books. ''Ill pass, we were there less than an hour ago.'' He explained before a mischievous grin formed on his face. ''Do we have to talk about this addiction of yours Ren?'' He asked. Ren simple raised his eyebrow questioningly.

''Suit yourself then, If you need me you know where to find me'' He said as he walked through the commons room portrait.

As he walked through the halls he tried...sensing whatever the hat had wanted him to try. The gloomy atmosphere was still there, but he couldn't figure out how he knew that. It was almost like feeling something on his skin that wasn't actually there, or smelling something that didn't smell...perhaps a sixth sense would be the best way to explain it. Before he knew it he had already arrived at the library. A now practically empty huge space that compared to his own even if it did lack vegetation.

Less than two minutes was required for him to find a Defence against the dark arts book that pulled his attention towards him describing dangerous magical creatures and how to counter them. Satisfied with his find he walked towards the tables next to the windows, looking for a place that still had some sun on the falling horizon passing through the window.

And he fall.

To be more precise he crashed into someone causing both of them to fall. Opening his eyes he realized that whoever he had crashed into had been carrying some few thick books now scatter on the flaw. ''Are you okay?'' He asked as he got up looking at who he had bumped into.

''Yes, er- sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't looking where I was going since I had to carry some History-'' A female's voice started trailing off.

''Don't worry about it.'' He said helping the girl up, vaguely recognizing the coloured hair. ''Hermione, right?''

''Yes, um, and you where Ren?'' She asked as he helped her pick up her books.

''Yep, need any help carrying these?'' He asked her picking up the pile he had been making.

''That would be very helpful thank you'' She answered as she lead them to the table in the far corner.

''Locking through different books for extra credit in Professor Bins essay?'' He asked curiously as he gently placed the books on the table.

''Yes, well- er...I wasn't sure how much he wanted us to write so I decided to go over the books Madam Prince recommended.''She explained nervously. Ren didn't miss the fact that she had suddenly become very protective.

''This two are probably the ones that will be the most useful. ''He said looking through the piles trying to calm her down.''Most humans are biased about the goblin wars, so its difficult to find actual facts instead of what the ministry of magic would have wanted to happen.'' Ren explained as Hermione gained a gleam of shorts in her eyes.

''So just like at the end of world war two. There were edited images that the Soviet Union used to make the Germans appear less humane and despicable. Both sides of the war did this, but many of the fakes created by the Germans were destroyed by the victors of the war. Like that the Allied Power looked better'' She concluded in what he assumed was her lecture mode before she realized that she'd gone overbred. ''Sorry, I forgot that the magical side doesn't know about muggle history.'' She imidiatly apologised almost fearfully.

At that point, he was almost certain that Hermione had also been put down continuously in her life at school, possibly even at home. He mentally shuddered at the thought of not having been able to leave the Dursley's. He would have either been dead or broken and honestly, he didn't know which one was worse.

''No need to apologize. I grew up in the non-magical side so I'm well aware of the war between the Axis powers and the allied ones. And that was a really good example. Most history books say how the goblins started the war through the declaration of war, however, they fail to mention how it was due to the fact that the ministry had been attempting to enslave they own race. It was actually self-defence, even if they could have been less violent about it.

''So the wizarding word tried looking better through the media. Huh, I guess our worlds are more similar than what people would like them to be.'' She commented thoughtfully.

''In the end, its the same people doing the same things through different means.'' Ren agreed with her. Maybe it was a living in the muggle world thing, but he really liked how easy it was for her to make things to click things into place. It was a change to be able to talk to someone about things that would usually offend the magical raised. ''How have you found Hogwarts so far?'' He asked curiously.

''I love it. There are so many things to learn that I cant decide what to Of course, I was shocked when Professor McGonagall delivered my letter, I mean to think that magic actually existed, and there is a whole society revolving around it.''

He didn't miss the fact that she had momentarily hesitated.

''I know what you mean. I found out about magic when I was eight, and that was only because I met one of my family's old friends. If not I would have probably had less than a year to study.

''That's so unfair. I had a year to read through all my books. I didn't even have time to study the second year material!'' She complained as if it was a crime, something that Ren completely agreed with.

''Second year is mostly the same as first. What you'll find interesting are the options they offer in third year. How well did you do in maths?'' Ren asked curiously.

''I wasn't particularly talented but I was still top of the class'' She admitted with a clear hint of pride.

''In our third year, they offer Arimathy, which is the equivalent of magical maths.'' He compared practically seeing her mind at work.

''What is it used for?'' She practically demanded.

An amused smile formed on Ren's face as he took out his wand _''Eritque Arcus Papilionem''_ He susurrate as his signature spell came to life. ''This is what you can do with Arimathy, transfiguration, and Charms together.'' Ren said in amusement as Hermione simply stared at him with her mouth wide open. He would ignore the butterflies in his hair for now. He would fix it eventually.

''I still don't understand how...'' She tried asking.

''The Bird-Conjuring Charm is a spell that conjures a flock of birds. Think of it like computers, I reprogramed the spell for that instead of birds, I would have butterflies.'' He explained almost seeing her mind click everything in place.

''And we do this in third year.'' She asked scandalized that they weren't offering to teach this to the first years.

''Third to our fifth year is mostly theory. I'm slightly ahead from the rest of our year. If you interested you should ask Professor Flitwick, his surprisingly skilled in the trickier parts of magic.'' Thought the last part seemed more of a bad past experience Hermione decided not to comment about it.

''What other subjects do they offer?'' She asked curiosity getting the better of her, again.

''It was Ancient Ruins, Arimathy, divination, care for magical creatures and muggle studies.'' Ren said of his head having looked through all the material...apart from muggle studies, which had been a complete let down.

''How many can we take?''

''A minimum of two. I don't think there was a limit, I can ask Professor McGonagall next time I see her.'' He offered, but she simple shock her head.

''No, that's okay. I'll ask her since I was going to see her tomorrow for the transfiguration essay.''

''You've already finished the Switching spell overview?'' He asked in surprise. Before Hermione could say anything he continued by asking her a question leaving her somewhat surprised. ''How many pages did you write? I managed to get three and a half.''

''Oh- um, four pages. ''She said as she tried to reorganize her mind. ''What do they teach in muggle studies?'' She asked trying to change the subject.

''Its massively outdated, the subject they teach describes what happened almost half a century ago.'' Ren explained as he shook his head. She seemed as outraged as he did when he had found out. ''They think that electricity, not that they spelled it right, is some sort of stolen magic, or trapped light that we use since we can't use magic.''

''But that doesn't make sense, shortly they have muggle-born's complaining about it?'' She asked scandalized at the thought.

''How much do you know about the blood war?'' He asked causing her to look at him in surprise at the sudden question.

''I read about it'' She finally commented as he nodded.

''Simply put, nothing has really changed.'' He started explaining. ''Sure, there's no war, but the British society is so corrupt that those with enough money got scot free with no trouble.

''What!? You don't mean criminals.'' She asked as she put the pieces together, hoping for the first time in her life that she was wrong.

''I mean the worst type of criminals, murders, rapists. You name it. If they had enough money they simply put it in the right pocket, claimed to be under the imperious curse, and that's it, no trial, nothing. As a matter of fact, quite some few of them have high positions in the ministry.''

She felt as she was about to be sick'' But we aren't they after...'' She trailed of dreading what she was about to hear.

'' Non-magical people and those born from them? ''He asked carefully. ''I'm afraid so.'' He affirmed making Hermione paled at his answer. ''Do you know what occlumency is?'' He asked half out of curiosity.

''No, never heard of it. What is it?'' She asked regaining some of her colour at the thought of learning something new.

''Hermione, do you have an Eidetic memory? ''He asked causing her to blush again as she gave a slight nod. ''I'm guessing that you haven't heard of the term Legilimency either?'' He asked which she shook her head again. How she hated not knowing something.

''Legilimency is...well it's kinder like mind reading.'' He explained quite simply making Hermione's eyes widen in shock. People could read her mind? ''Quite simply its the act of magically navigating through the different layers of a person's mind. The opposite of this is Occlumency, which is like a shield to mind-reading.''He momentarily stopped looking at her in a way she didn't quite register.

''The reason I'm telling you this, isn't to scare you, in the blood war, and even now you stand as what the Death-eaters hated. You the daughter of two non-magical people, and yet you at the top of every class proving that blood doesn't make someone better. However the legal system is incredibly biased, something that could send you to present would be put as a simple warning to someone like Malfoy.'' He continued explaining using the less than pleasant spoiled brat as an example. ''Legilimency, without permission from the ministry, is illegal, however, that doesn't stop people that believe in blood superiority to use it.

''They can read my mind at get away with it?'' She half squeaked half whispered.

''Yes'' Ren answered simply. ''When's your birthday?'' She simply blinked at the 180-degree change of subject, not to mention strange question. ''From what you said I'm assuming it's soon?'' He asked as she slightly blushed.

''Today'' She whispered. Ren simply blinked in a very owl-like way before nodding.

'' I've got an Occlumency book I don't use anymore which you can have. The library will be closing soon and you'll be needing to tell madam prince which books you'll be taking. I'll see you tomorrow in class.''

Hermione's head was in complete disarray, that had been the longest conversation shed had since she had attended Hogwarts, and he had seemed to enjoy it. Not that she would raise her hopes too much, he would get bored of her sooner than later, they always did.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Or maybe not. After some few hours spent in the common room thinking about what she had discussed with possibly the most popular boy of her year, she decided to head to her bed. It may have been a Saturday tomorrow but that didn't mean she was going to miss hours that could be spent wisely in the library instead of oversleeping.

And then, to her complete surprise, she found a book with a small box and a little note on it lying on her bed. Further inspection showed that it was the book that Ren had promised to give to her. He had somehow managed to bring it into her room. But that should have been possible, Hogwarts a History clearly stated that boys couldn't go up into the girl's bedroom. Was it possible that the rumour that Ren was attending the school as a boy when he was actually a girl really true? Or maybe he had simply asked one of the girls to put it on her bead. Yes, that seemed to be much more of a logical answer.

Putting the book down she curiously opened the note, to her surprise a simple ''Happy Birthday'' was written on it. And in the box was a small cake, that who knew he had gotten from in some few hours. She was suddenly very grateful that she hadn't berated him for being incredibly late past curfew.

Maybe Hogwarts really was going to be different.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

* * *

 **So yeah, chapter 10s out...wow.**

 **I actually hadn't expected to do more than some few chapter's, but I've gotten really into it all the way to the start of seventh year. So yeah, thank you for reading.**

 **Now I would like to point out Hermione has NOT got a crush on Harry/Ren. Hermione's getting bullied because she comes of as stuck up, not to mention she's the daughter of two non magical parent's, so she is incredibly lonely and unlike in her previous schools, she cant talk with her parent's when she's alone.**

 **The reason Ren is interested in Hermione is quite simply that he's suspicious that she has the same living conditions as he did. Being looked down upon and bullied simple because he was different wasn't something he enjoyed. So you could say that with the few times they have interacted together, not to mention she's the only one that actually understands some things that the two of them find outrages or weird that people raised in the magical world find normal has made him feel slightly protective of her.**

 **That's all folks, Ill be seeing you in the next chapter, chaousu!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Harry Potter books and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Mornings had never been a problem for Ren, after seven years of living with the Dursleys, getting even six hours of sleep still seemed to be heaven, god forbid actually having a bed.

His dorm was shared by four other boys, Neville being the only one that he actually talked to. That being said, as a Lord of the Rosier family, he had asked for a personal room after three days sharing, one of the few times he was grateful for the biased rules for magical families. It was singlehandedly the existence of the silencing charms that both himself and Neville hadn't been sleeping in the common room.

Either that or he, alongside Neville, would have long since snapped. Seamus and Dean weren't much better, making a mess of luckily they side of the room. Neville and Ren had made it very clear which side belongs to who. Neville was a good roommate, he was quiet and organized, no complaining needed. Weasley...well Weasley was neither.

He calmly walked towards the kitchen as he tried feeling around the castle atmosphere following the hat's advice. After many days of in-depth thought, he realized that there was some faint hint of the atmosphere, or overall vibe being similar to his experience on his eleventh birthday.

It really had been ages since he had been at such peace, not that he wasn't grateful for having friends, and the hade ache that came with them, but there was something about a soft breeze feeling the halls as he silently walked through them that he just loved. He still hadn't received any letter's from Gringotts about his godfather's statues, and he really didn't want to say anything to anyone until he had some form of evidence instead of some hunch.

What happened to his carefree life?

Well, as carefree as it had been. Leaning and managing his house money had been fun experiences, and most of the activities he had done had been fun...even dancing, though he would never admit that it had possibly become the most beneficial when it came to duelling. Talking about duelling, there weren't any duelling clubs, at all. They had a duelling champion as a professor but didn't think that it was important to teach people how to dual. It wasn't like there had been a war ten years ago, and that people had had to defend themselves or anything.

Then again it seemed that most of the clubs at Hogwarts were less than adequate. Suddenly the hats comment about the school's depression made a lot more sense. After a month of being inside the castle, he could wholeheartedly agree that everything just moved too slowly. Nobody that wasn't raised in the non-magical world knew what cameras were, or electricity for that matter. If things kept up at the paste they were going then he wouldn't be surprised if the statues of secrecy were thrown out of the window any day now.

It was too early for complex thoughts.

He was walking through the basement corridor, looking at the brightly lit and decorated with food-themed paintings. The hall was definitely made by Helga Hufflepuff, the cooler scheme was a definite give away. It was surprisingly easy to tell which founder worked on what, the fact that it didn't seem out of place was another compliment to the skill of the four founders of the school.

Reaching the painting of a bowl of fruit, he tickled the pear, that let out a strange giggle and turned into a large green door handle, revealing the entrance to the Hogwarts kitchens. Having breakfast in peace helped him greatly put up with all the bickering between the eleven-year-olds that somehow were the same age as him. He didn't mind some noise, but the quietness in the kitchen thanks to the elves efficiency was something he could appreciate.

Or not.

The kitchen was loud today, to loud. The cause being two identical problems that were called the Weasley twins. Surprisingly they were one of the few noisy people he had grown to like of his house, he appreciates the sense of humour more because they pranks were directed to every house including they own rather than one house in particular. Even if they were the very definition of chaos.

He gracefully ignored whatever they were doing.

Having breakfast while watching the twins put potions into the drinks of every goblet was an interesting experience. As a matter of fact, it wasn't until he was finishing his breakfast when one of them spared a glance at him before going back to work. He then immediately turned around and stared at him.

''How long have you been here?'' He asked as the other turned in confusion before being as wide-eyed as his brother. He really wished he could have had a twin.

''Long enough.'' He stated in slight amusement. ''What does the potion do?'' He then asked mostly to get them even more nervous.

The one seemed to snap out of it first. ''Grows feathers.'' He said with evident pride.

''Very long feathers.'' The other soon joined.

Then both had equally mischievous smiles on their faces. ''And very red feathers.'' They said in unison.

''Oh'' Ren asked monotonously before finishing his breakfast and thanking the house elf. ''How long doe the effects last?''

''Ten hole minutes'' The one of the rights proclaimed proudly.

''Took us a whole week to work out how to make them stay for more than a few seconds.'' The other added just us proudly.

If he remembered correctly the twins weren't at the top of the year, but if they really had done this by themselves then they were probably incredibly intelligent with a lack of dedication for academics. ''I'm guessing want me to keep quiet about it?''

''It would be most appreciated'' One stated.

''Fellow Gryffindor firsty.'' The other added.

''And we will in exchange''

''Keep quite about your appearance in the kitchens.''

''Deal.'' He said shaking both of their hands. ''I'm Ren Rosier.''

''I'm Fred'' The one at the left said.

''And I'm Gorge.'' The one at the right added.

''Or Forge''

''Or Gred''

''Pleasure o meet you gentlemen'' Ren said in amusement before leaving the kitchen, carrying muffins for both Neville and Su.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Albus Dumbledore. That was a name that brought an endless amount of headaches to his head. The man was a complete enigma to him. At first, he was convinced that the man was trying to take advantage of him being unaware of the magical world to take control of his vaults thought him. Then he thought that he had a grudge against his family and was taking it out on him. But now, well, the crazy elderly man that practically screamed father Christmas was leaving his mind in complete disarray.

Could it have actually been a mistake of his? Or was he really that crazy? He honestly didn't know anymore, and that was something that Ren disliked greatly.

He sighed deeply, deciding to concentrate on his warding books for now. He may trust goblins, but that didn't mean that he was going to leave his homes defense only up to them. Goblins may be professional about it, but the people doing the warding were humans, and one glance at the ministry told him what he needed to know about death eaters working everywhere.

The warding stone itself was in the middle of the field completely left in the open. The workers had looked at him strangely when he asked for that particular detail, not that they really cared, they were getting paid a fortune for this after all. The reason he asked for that was simply that he would be working on his own experimental ideas on different types of wards.

Most rich magical families found it beneath them to own large plots of lands, so unlike his own home, they had small spaces to work on. If he started it correctly then it was possible to set upwards inside other wards. After all, it was possible to do so in Hogwarts, and that was the only logical reasoning he could come up with.

Of course, that would be after he talked with Aurora and Filius about the design and added some few less vicious version of Egyptians wards, he wanted to live a long and fulfilling life thank you very much.

So many things to do, it was surprisingly stressful, now if he could only figure out how the family magic worked.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

It was times like this that Ren realized how severe the blood war had really been. The castle should have had every room in use, and yet the huge classroom that he had just entered was completely empty with the exception of the few chairs and desks.

Realising that he had probably arrived early he took out one of the smaller Arimathy books that he had on him, leaning next to the window as he waited for the others to arrive.

The first one to open the door was a tall, dark-skinned boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes.

''Rosier, right?'' He asked monotonously. It came out as a slightly superior tone, but he was clearly trying to asses Ren. Slythering and they ways.

Ren gives a slight nod in response. ''And you are Zabini?'' He askes reservedly.

The boy simple nods before looking at the book Ren's reading. ''Arimathy? It's rare to see a lion actually opening a book.''

He clearly meant it as an insult that Ren only had it opened, and didn't actually understand it. ''I tend to be the odd one out'' Ren simple states knowing that Zabini simply wants to know what type of person he is, even if its a strange way of doing so.

''Is that so...''He says as he clearly is thinking of something. ''Have you applied Arimathy into a spell yet?'' He says a lot more honest than his other questions.

''Some few spells, nothing that could be considered important until after we start the subject.'' Ren explains looking at him.

''They shouldn't leave it for third year.'' Zabini comments.

''I've found that the magical world can both be amazing and lazy.'' He points out to the boy.

He looked at Ren carefully, analysing what I said. ''Sometimes'' He agrees before sitting on one of the chairs.

Not much later most of the other students star coming into the classroom. Daphne Greengrass, followed by Tracey Davis is next, both talking quietly as they also look at Ren carefully, with the occasional glance at Zabani also being there. Definitely is a Slytherin thing.

After some few minutes, Lisa Turpin with Paril Padma enter, moments before Hannah Aboot, Susan bones, Su, and Neville are less than a minute later.

Even without magic, it would have been easy to spot the tension in the room. They may have been in the same room, but they were effectively closed off into they own group each waiting for the other to make a move. Su was looking at her book at his left, while Neville was simple fidgeting at his right. _This is getting ridiculous._

He closed his book as he stood up, all eyes moving onto him immediately. Mentally thanking his occlumency shields he looked around before taking a deep, discrete breath. ''This was initially going to be simple reviewing material for Defence against the Dark arts, but since we all here, I propose we all say what we expecting to gain from this.'' Ren said with a lot more confidence than he had.

The three Slytherin look at him carefully, _typical_ , while the Ravenclaws seem pensive. He moves a glance at Susan indicating for her to speak. ''Maybe going over the material from each class?'' She offers.

''We could do that by ourselves.'' Turpin points out, to which the others seem to agree.

''How about we go out of what we need to learn from our own courses?'' Hanna adds in.

''Like what? The more advanced material in the subjects?'' David's says clearly enjoying rattling them up.

''Actually, since I believe agree that DADA isn't exactly useful this year, perhaps we could make it more directed towards that area. I've spoken to some few upper-year students and they explained that each year they have a new teacher.'' Ren comments knowing realising that the group was already falling out.

''Say that we do agree, who would teach us, you?'' Greengrass asks carefully.

''Ren could probably pass his OWL's if he took them now, I don't see why not.'' Neville states confidently.

''How about you try teaching us something now?'' Zabini asks after a moment of silence.

Ren looks at him quietly momentarily considering what he could teach, after some few seconds he nods in affirmation. ''We can try it if you interested. Stand up in pairs of two with some distance between each of you.

''I thought that we could start with Expelliarmus...'' Quite some few of them seemed like they were about to complain, but Ren continued. ''...not because of its use as much that it is useful for aiming without causing damage.''

''In a dual, your target isn't going to be still, it's going to be moving, and most likely sending spells back, which makes aiming all the more important.'' He lets it sink in as he conjures a cylinder-shaped piece of wood on top of the desk. ''The first thing about magic we were taught was that we need a wand, a will, and magic. There's much more to that, wrist movement, arm movement, how you hold your wand and so on.'' He continues explaining as he turns around, the cylinder behind him, slowly captivating all the other students in the classroom. ''Watch closely _, Expelliarmus_ '' He casts as he turns around, hitting it in the centre sending it flying towards the wall.

''In concept, holding the wand the same way for every spell will work, however in real life it can cause a slight lag because your magic isn't moving into you wand quite right. That why professional have a set of spell that they are skilled in. However, all of them have Expelliarmus, not because it's a disarming spell, but because its one of the easiest spells to use, both in hand movement, necessary magic, and skill.'' He says as he levitates five desks slightly separated from each other, conjuring one cylinder for each desk.

A smile forming on his face as he looks back at them. '' Let's begin.''

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Halloween was a complicated subject altogether. He'd never enjoyed the day, though he was sure as to why seeing as it didn't bother him much, at least until he found out that was the day his parents had died, then he had decided to leave it that magic somehow knew. Now, well now it was worse because he actually had faces to associate to, not to mentions stories about his mother with some few of his father.

It was a decade since they had died, a whole decade. He somehow always regressed back into the same mentality in Christmas, his parents birthday, or his own. What if they'd been alive. It was ironic, to be honest, his creativity was probably one of his strongest points when it came to magic, but on this days it always felt like a dagger stabbing him right in the centre of his chest.

Professor Flitwick had announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly. ''Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!'' Professor Flitwick told them. ''Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too. Never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest.'' He said smiling brightly at the class.

Ren really wasn't up for it, so he simply cast the spell silently on his first go before giving some few tips to Neville as he started practicing the charm. For some reason, Neville hadn't commented on his silent casting and even though he was grateful that difficult questions didn't need answering, he had to wonder why he hadn't asked. No matter what people said about the poor boy Neville was smart, he must have realized, maybe he simply was waiting for him to comment about it.

He was pulled out of his thought as Weasley angrily had started moving his wand up and down muttering something that may have resembled the levitational charm. The worst part was that Hermione was forced to be paired up with him. She hadn't quite gone out and said it, but Ren knew that Weasly was one of the main students responsible of giving her a hard time at Hogwarts, sometimes it was low enough to be considered bullying. However, the fact that she hadn't asked for help meant that unlike most people that were ashamed of it, she was taking it head-on. _Gryffindor's_.

''Wingardium Leviosa'' he shouted, waving his long arm up and down repeatedly. It was amazing how he could make the wand movement so wrong.

''You're saying it wrong'' He heard Hermione snap. As she glared at Weasley. ''It's Wing- gar -dium Levi- o -sa, make the 'gar' nice and long.''

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snarled as Ren locked at the scene. Maybe it was the really bad day, that always caused him to be, as Mary put it, emotional, but a small amount of irritation and anger was directed at the boy.

Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, obviously as irritated as he was as she flicked her wand, and cast ''Wingardium Leviosa!'' The feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads, joining his feather above the class.

"Oh, well done Miss Granger!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "10 points for Gryffindor!"

Deciding to ignore the angered glared Weasley was sending to Hermione, he went back to Neville's feather as he helped the boy with his wrist movement, some few minutes later his feather being the third to be levitated. By the time the class finished there were only five feathers in the air, Susan and Hannah having managed it some few minutes before the class ended. They thanked him for the wrist tips that they had been going over in they own time, suddenly appreciating the tips more now that they could see it in practice.

''It's no wonder no one can stand her'' He heard Weasley rant snapping him out of his thoughts as he looked at the boy in front of him.

''She's a bloody nightmare, thinking that she's better than all of us because she's a know it all. She's just a muggleborn, who does she think she is acting like that to someone that's lived with magic his whole life.''

Just like that something seemed to snap inside of Hermione as she broke down into tears as she hurried through the hall. He knew that she wasn't particularly close to anyone, but Weasley had just insulted someone in public when she had tried to help him, even if it had been in a slightly bossy manner, and everyone was just watching if not laughing to what he had just said.

''Shut up Weasley!'' Ren growled making Neville jump as he walked towards the Red haired boy.

All eyes were on him again as he glared at Weasley. He may have been the smallest student in Hogwarts a History, but the simple raw magic that he usually kept restricted was pouring out of him all in one go, which simply failed his anger.

''Who do you think you are talking about Hermione like that? She was trying to help you learn the charm because you were too lazy to actually bother to get it right.'' He said in venomously, unconsciously allowing his magic to spill into his words. ''And what do you do? You insult her in public because of you jealous that she actually put in the hard work to be at the top of our year.''

''And you two'' He said turning around to glare at Thomas and Finnigan, his hair whipping around with the movement. ''Are as disgusting as he is for laughing at her! Tell me, what has she actually done to you two that gives you the right to bully her? Huh? Nothing, has she?''

After some few seconds of magically involved glaring, he then turned around to glare at all the other students present. ''I do not tolerate bullying, its disgusting, cowardly, and anyone that I catch doing so will be informed to their head of house. That is, if you actually survive an encounter with the tip of my wand, and let me tell you, that is highly unlikely.''

He then walked towards Neville. ''Take care of my bag, I'm going to look for Hermione.'' He explained not letting the boy react before placing his bag on Neville as he walked into the direction that she had practically run at.

The three Gryffindor males where left whimpering in fear as they still hadn't moved their eyes from the single place Ren had been glaring at them some few moments ago. Neville wasn't feeling much better, no matter how much confidence he had felt after meeting Ren, he had just stood there as Granger was insulted in a manner very similar to how he was when they thought he was a squid. He would have to make sure to apologize to Granger as soon as he could, hopefully at dinner time after the Halloween feast.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Ren was walking, practically storming through the hall, surprisingly having a pretty clear image as to where she would have gone. For some reason he knew it would be a library, to out in the open.

It made it worse that he had already been emotional over his parent's death anniversary, but that level of simple arrogance, to the point that Ren started thinking of him as one of the most vial and revolting humans he had met, with the picture of the Dursleys coming to his mind.

He wasn't concerned on skiving the next class, DADA wasn't a something he would miss dearly. He eventually reached the girl bathroom at the edge of the side hall, it was far from any classroom so it was really if ever used. Casting _'Ratio resonare'_ he found only one student in the bathroom with no one anywhere near the hall.

''Hermione?'' He asked clearly from the door, waiting for her to answer.

''What do you want?'' She asked slightly roughly, he could faintly hear her crying as well.

''I thought you'd like to talk to someone about it.'' He offered.

''There's nothing to talk about'' She snapped at him.

''I'm not buying it.'' He commented drily. ''He won't do it again, as a matter of fact, no one will dear do it again, apart from Malfoy, but I don't think he really counts.'' He finished more to himself.

''I don't need your pity'' She snaps again.

''It's not pity, I simply hate bullying'' He states truthfully.

''Yeah, of course, you know about bullying. ''She says in a very sarcastic manner clearly indicating that she thought that he didn't.

''Seeing how I got bullied from when I started school until I made a runaway, I'm pretty sure I do.'' He commented.

''You run away?'' She asked sceptically.

''On my eight birthday'' He explained

''Why would you run away from your family?'' She asked clearly confused.

''My parents died years ago, the people I was staying at are not my family.'' He said slightly forcefully. _I still haven't gotten over them_ , he momentarily thought to himself

A long pause fills the bathroom. Eventually, Ren enters and sit's down leaning on the wall next to the door. Waiting for hours for her to open up.

''I hate it'' She finally comments.

''Hate what?'' He asked hoping she would open up.

''Weasley being a bully, me because I'm so weak, not to mention that he was right'' She says almost as she was criticising herself.

''Weasley is a disgusting coward, who you shouldn't waste perfectly valuable brain cells on him, you not week because someone says something that hurts you and I massively doubt he was right.''

''He was, no one wants to talk to know it all'' She almost shouts.

 _A traumatic topic maybe?_

''Last time I checked we were exchanging words, and I'm pretty sure that the description of talking.

Some few more minutes of silence fill the bathroom before the door unlocks and slightly opens.

''How did you put up with it, being bullied I mean.

''I didn't'' Ren answers leaving her confused. ''It took me a long time to realize that it didn't make me any less of a person being bullied. By the time I had it figured out there really wasn't many options of me staying there and I run away, and I had a lot of luck stumbling on the magical world, if not I'm not quite sure what I would have done.

''But you so...so...so confident, you have friends not to mention you practically becoming the most popular first year.'' She explains...or maybe states as she opens the door and looks at me in the eye, hers filled with tears.

I momentarily pause thinking on my answer. ''Just before I entered platform nine and three quarters, I had a mental break down thinking that it was all going to go wrong, that nobody would want to talk to me.'' I trail of wondering how that could have only been two months ago. ''I only seem confident because of my occlumency shields, as to the other questions, well, it just seemed to happen, honestly, I'm still sometimes get confused why people would want to talk to me.'' He confesses thoughtfully.

''I wish I could do that, I mean to have everyone like me as you do.'' She comments in a way clearly indicating she had thought of it before as she slides down the wall next to Ren.

''I'm quite sure that many people would like for nothing more than to see me dead.'' Ren comments dryly thinking of the living death eaters that got of without any trouble. ''You know? One thing I've learned from life is that some people simply won't like you because your strengths simple reminds them of they weaknesses.'' He quotes before turning to look at her. ''Take Weasley for example, he's lazy, obnoxious, and god knows he cants eat with his mouth closed.'' He says gaining a quite giggle from her.

''If someone doesn't like you then you simply walk past them, you can't be friends with someone that hates you, or you take a good look at yourself, and if you find something you don't like about yourself you change it.

''Me being a know it all huh...'' She comments clearly having debated about it before.

''No, remember that they a still mentally children, the fact that you wish to learn is a good trait, but raising your hand and answering every question when someone gets it wrong sends them the wrong message.'' He explains as she slowly nods in understanding.

''I think we may be cutting it close to curfew'' Ren comments causing Hermione to momentarily panic as he stands up. ''We should get going''

''I suppose so. Thank you, for talking to me I mean.'' She said as she also stands up.

He smiles warmly at her remembering how much he wanted someone to look out for him when he was younger. ''No problem, if you need someone to talk to about this, or anything else, I'm more than free to do so.''

The next few seconds were blurry, a low grunting, echoed through the halls as some loud noises sounding like footsteps approached. Before either of the two could react, a horrible sight stood in front of them. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, but most importantly, it was holding a huge wooden club, raised towards them.

Only years of dodging punches allowed him to react fast enough as he through himself as he pushed her out of the clubs trajectory, narrowing missing them.

''That's a Troll! What is a troll doing in here!?'' She practically screamed his thoughts.

 _''Protego''_ He shouts seconds before the club comes down on them, colliding with the shield leaving a huge crack on it, but just resisting breaking with them underneath.

 _''Diffindo''_ He cast as the cutting curse collides but does no significant damage.

''Trolls have highly resistant skin, it won't work'' She explains quickly as he nods.

 _''Onis''_ He cast the flame spell as it causes the troll to fall back as Ren momentarily considered his options. ''Hermione, get behind me now! ''He orders as she does so without complaint.

Taking a deep breath he glares at the troll, unconsciously letting him magic flow out of him. _''fractus''_ He casts at the ceiling as cracks start forming followed by _''bombarda maxima''_ immediately followed by _''Protego''_ shielding both himself and Hermione as the ceiling starts collapsing on top of the troll.

''Is it dead?'' She quietly asks shaking uncontrollably.

''I'm not sure'' He says as he grabs her bag before pulling on her arm. ''But we not staying to find out.'' She nods in agreement.

''Pig snout'' They both said at the same time once they reached their common room.

Nobody seemed to pay attention towards the portrait as they entered, they had most likely been sent here, meaning that the teachers knew that there was a lose troll. Realising that Hermione was probably still upset he pulled her arm as they walked towards one of the couches, moments later Neville rushed down the stairs in panic before spotting them, immediately calming down.

''You here, I was panicking that you didn't know a troll was on the lose.'' He explained quite clearly having been terrified with the thought.

Before either of them could comment that they hadn't known. He seemed to tense up as he looked at them seriously. ''I owe you an apology Granger, I was too much of a coward to say anything even though I knew what he was saying was wrong, all I can really say is that I'm sorry.

''You don't need to apologize, Weasley is the one that should be apologizing. Where is he anyway?'' She asks looking around the common room as Neville grins in amusement.

''He's upstairs, in his bed under his pillow. He's completely terrified of Ren now'' Witch made Ren raise an eyebrow in confusion.

''Why is he terrified of me?'' Ren askes curiously.

''From your reaction, I'm guessing it was accidental, but you pretty much were leaking magic when you told him off, granted he deserved every word, but he won't be leaving his bed anytime soon.'' Neville explained as Hermione started giggling uncontrollably followed by a full-blown laughter as both Ren and Neville soon join her.

Hermione soon opened up to Neville as they talked about plants, something that Neville easily surpassed the two of them together, much less individually. Eventually, the three of them headed to bed, Hermione and Ren completely exhausted from the earlier events. No, Ren did not like Halloween at all.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o**

* * *

 **Not really much to say to be honest...**

 **I'm going over chapter's to find spelling mistakes but not only does it take time, it takes a lot of spotting, witch is hard.**

 **I'm also considering to go back to change some few parts, thought still debating the last part.**

 **So yeah, see you all in the next chapter, chiaosu.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Harry Potter books and characters belong to JKR. I take no credit for any repeated quote or event from the original source.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Hermione Granger was a wich. That word alone had turned her world upside down, not to mention her parents. It had actually made her feel much more at ease regarding all the strange occurrences that happened to her. Flying books, the change of coloured of her clothes, disappearances of her least favourite foods and so on.

If someone had asked her if she was different, she would have answered yes, even if she didn't have the strange ability, which now had the name of magic over it. She didn't understand girls her age and simply didn't fit in their strange obsession with skin products and clothes and what else. Granted she knew that she wasn't considered attractive, but for Merlin sake, they were eleven! Appearances wouldn't get you into University, and much less an actual respectable job.

She would like to think that she got along with her parents, even though she knew that they had been nervous with her bouts of accidental magic, not being able to come up with any reasonable conclusions behind them, and while her maturity had made it harder for them to have a deep parent-child bond, she loved her parents dearly. But maybe, just maybe that's why when professor McGonagall had visited her and explained how she was a wich, she had happily embraced that knowledge knowing that it explained why she had always been left out.

How wrong she had been. Children were cruel, going to a magical school didn't change that, it had actually made it worse seeing how there were many racist's that would have loved to see her suffering. And this time she couldn't cry in her parent's shoulder.

She loved magic, there was no mistake there. She loved learning as much as possible, and the library had been a dream come true, but she was still the neardy-ugly bookworm that had no friends.

And then she had met Ren Rosier. It had been strange, meeting him that is. She had just left the Herbology class when one of her own classmates who was more vocal in their opinion towards her had tripped her over. As they had walked away while laughing with their friends she had simply released a sigh and started picking up her books, already used of this sort of treatment.

Which was why she had been left in complete confusion when someone had not only asked if she was okay but also helped her pick up her books. Ren Rosier was well known for having top marks in every subject, and she would grudgingly admit that they were higher than her's, at least for now anyway.

Her everlasting curiosity had been picked as she started paying more attention to her classmate. He was well-liked, popular, and had heard many of the girls comment on how cute he was. However, it was his clear dedication to learning that had placed him as a rival of shorts she had never had in her life before.

Days later, just after their first flying lesson, the oddest thing had happened. Malfoy had insulted her, and while that was common, it was the sheer anger that Ren had expressed that had surprised her. Shed never had someone defend her, the fact that both Ren and Neville had both defended her and even commented on how she did much better than Malfoy had almost brought her to tears.

After that particular incident, the bullying had greatly decreased. Apparently, the fact that the two most popular lions had been vocal in her defence had caused most of them to back off. She had meant to talk to them, but bad habits died hard, and she instead kept to her books, retreating into her fake safety.

That is until she had quite literally walked into him in the same library she usually held shelter in. Not that it was strange, seeing how he spent almost as much time in here with Neville and Su as she did, but it was once again the unconditional kindness that he had shown that had surprised her.

The conversation that had followed had shocked her. Not only did he tell her the gravity of the situation in the racism of blood purity, but he had also explained how there were people that could read her mind simply by looking at her. Equally, shocking was that he had given her the means to protect her mind, and how much she had loved that book.

After that, there had been quite some few pleasant conversations in the library, either on homework or of the magical world. He generally seemed to enjoy answering her questions, the fact that he had actually solid knowledge of the muggle world had made it much easier as well. And little by little she had started enjoying them. She wasn't very religious, even if her parents where Christian, but if God really existed, then she was pretty sure that Ren was either a saint or an angel, as little by little she started enjoying her experience in Hogwarts.

That is until Halloween arrived. She was used to people bad mouthing her, but hearing Weaslt say that about her, and to see people laughing at her when she had tried so hard to help him had hurt. Shed been strongly considering leaving the magical world altogether and going back to a muggle one, at least there she had her parents support.

That was until Ren found her and started talking about parts of his life. While he hadn't actually said it, and probably not been aware that he was leaving clues, she could read between the lines, realising that Ren probably had an even harder childhood than her own.

It was probably because of that that she had agreed to join their class meetings where, to her surprise, she could actually go head to head with intellectually equals, and some could even be called friends. _Maybe Hogwarts will be different._ She thought with a faint trace of hope.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Eventually, the harsh wind's turned into falling snow, indicated the start of Winter, trees decorated from bottom to top, with the symbolic star at its top.

As Christmas approached his thoughts had simply drifted into morning his parent's death. It always did, no matter how much he tried to deny it, he missed them so badly that it was close to near depression. Mary and Aurora tried to change it, and while they didn't replace his parent they did make it better.

It was worse this year. Whenever he went, there were people that kept discussing what they would be doing at Christmas, and while he had never felt jealous about anyone, he couldn't deny that when Fred and Gorge had explained that they simply had a fulfilling meal and simply spent time with each other that he had probably come close to feeling that same emotion.  
Quite ironically, it was probably because he directly linked that particular emotion to Petunia Dursley that he managed to not be bitter and cold inside, even if the way that she, alongside the other two Dursely's had treated him had been inexcusable.

It's not that he wasn't grateful, he really, really was. But there was always a missing, longing like felling in his chest that he could feel as if something was missing. There weren't any siblings to argue with, or to open presents with, no father that would buy him a broomstick behind his mothers back, and no mother to hug him as he arrived at the train station just before berating his father for being so irresponsible. Aurora had made it clear that his father had been quite capable in driving his mother mad, and from what he heard of him, while he knew full well that he was a good man, Ren probably would have joined his mother in the hexing.

He blamed it on the mirror that this was starting as his worst possible Christmas. While he had been trying out the magic that the hat had recommended, he had stumbled into a surprisingly large room inside of the castle, with its only content being a large mirror of strange shape and material with even stranger engraved words into its frame.

Until then everything had been fine, no, it had been when he had looked into the mirror that his chest had felt strange. His reflection was looking back at him, but there weren't any black rings under his eyes, his skin much healthier looking, but a strange smile that he had never seen on himself before, which sounded like a strange sentence when said verbally.

No, what had caught his breath were the two people standing behind him. His mother and father were both behind him, smiling proudly between him and him in the reflection. He reached out a hand, his palm coming into contact with the cold ice like glass of the mirror. They only existed in the mirror.

His mother was at his right, hugging him affectionately as she seemed to softly laugh. She had dark red hair and his bright green, slightly less tall than his father, who was roughing his hair as he seemed to let out a much more loud laugh. He could hear it, almost hear it.

"Mom?" he whispered. "Dad?"

He hated crying, it reminded him so much of the Dursleys, but he couldn't help it, he really couldn't. He wasn't sure how long he spent there, the reflection had stayed there and he wanted to stay with them. The words carved on the frame suddenly clicked in place in his mind. Desire! The mirror was showing him what he most desired.

Suddenly he could feel the pull of the mirror. _Danger!_ His thoughts screamed just before feeling a sudden shock in his hand, immediately pulling it back as he quickly stood up, suddenly becoming much more aware of his almost daze light state.

"It seems that you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised." A voice said as Ren quickly span around to see the headmaster of the school.

He raised his left eyebrow thoughtfully before it hit him. "Desire mirrored, how clever." Ren said before he became much more guarded.

After seeing the headmaster for over two months had convinced Ren that Dumbuclore wasn't an evil man, he still didn't trust him, raising his occlumency shields he waited for the older man to start the conversation.

"You managed to figure it out? Most impressive, then again, I suppose should have expected it with all the positive feedback that the teacher gives me about you, how such a sharp mind of yours avoided Ravenclaw is beyond me" He said offhandedly as he looked into the mirror.

"The Mirror of Erised, shows us nothing more or nothing less than our deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible." He explained more to himself than to Ren.

"So in a way, it reflects our very soul, or at least it's nature?" Ren asked interested in the mirror raising, even if he still felt that it was dangerous.

"A most curious way to describe it, but that is an accurate description" The headmaster agreed thoughtfully.

"Sir, I don't mean to poke my nose where it doesn't belong, but what is such a dangerous artefact doing in an empty classroom?" Ren asked curiously.

Dumbledore simply smiled."Alas, all I can say is that it was needed. And like all needed things that must remain hidden, are found." He said not moving his gaze of the mirror.

It then clicked in his mind why the headmaster kept glancing at the mirror."You've lost someone as well, haven't you?" Ren asked.

The headmaster quickly tore his gaze from the mirror and carefully looked at him."Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Ren quickly apologized, realizing that he had just asked a personal question, not to mention it was probably a painful one.

"No need to apologize, curiosity is something I will always encourage. However, I, see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks."

Ren simply blinked in an owl-like manner and nodded.

"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore, quite clearly amused from his reaction. "Another Christmas will come and gone and I fear I still won't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books or ancient artefacts that will simply serve to decorate my shelves, even if I do find some to be quite fascinating."

"I suppose it comes with fame" Ren said more to himself, thankful more than ever that Harry Potter didn't attend to Hogwarts.

"Unfortunately, I nowadays feel that I am more famous for being famous than for any of my other achievements. Though, from my understanding, the younger generation nowadays want to be famous, almost as badly as they wish to be rich." He said slightly bitterly.

"Not all, there are many things that surpass being famous." Ren said thoughtfully.

"Such us?" The headmaster said intrigued.

Ren gave a slight smile. "I wouldn't know, all I can do for now is walk in the dark and wish for the best." He answered in a philosophical manner much similar to the one he would usually use with the students.

The headmaster chuckled in amusement, enjoying the child's company more and more."I think my bad habit of talking in a philosophical way may have rubbed off on you, Minerva would have my head if she found out." He said before becoming more serious, "The Mirror will be moved to a new home soon, Mr Rosier." He said becoming somewhat more serious. "And I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that."

"I understand headmaster" He said honestly."Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas indeed" He said with the faintest hints of sadness.  
True to his word, he hadn't returned to the room, slightly fearful of the mirror, but his thoughts had remained on the mirror for the rest of the day, and even today, the last day of school in the year, he still thought about it. He tried moving his thoughts towards a more bright and positive direction, mainly everything that had developed over the past month. Their small club had quickly become well known through the younger years, and it had somehow become a rule that no one was allowed to join. It wasn't a secret that all of them were top of their year, but somehow that had developed into the other students believing that they were some sort of group of geniuses that discouraged the rest of them from asking.

The most surprising part of the group had possible been the deep friendships that had been formed between all of them. Friends, the word still seemed so foreign to him, to the point that sometimes he asked himself if this was real, and maybe he was still sleeping under the cupboard under the stairs instead, dreaming all of this instead.

It had taken a while, but Hermione had also started to fit in once she realized that everyone was fully capable of pulling their own work, if not pulling the others in the areas they excelled in. He had a bad feeling that the previous people that had claimed to be her 'friends' had forced her to do they work, and had actually started smiling more often.

He really hadn't meant to start building a political power, but somehow he had done so and was now at the very centre of the most politically powerful families of his year with the exception of the Malfoy's. And that was if you didn't add the Black and Potter families with the title of Boy who lived into it.

He had asked them not long after they had started if they practised occlumency, and surprisingly they all noded. Something related to all noble families having to practice to protect themselves from mental intrusions. He really disliked the fact that he kept the Potter part of himself a secret from them, and felt that at this point they deserved to know. Unbeknown to him everyone else realized that it hadn't been a rhetorical question, and had started practising the art more seriously.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Ren sat down next to the window opposite to Neville as the train started to move. It had started snowing again and the hole landscape outside was completely white, with more coming on its way.

Soon they all started talking with each other about the different magical concepts and theories that they could come up with, how something could work, how it could be improved. Every person had a sharp mind with different views, and that was something that Ren really loved about the club...no, his friends, it had been such a foreign concept not that long ago.

Neville was shy and always nervous, which seemed to be what greatly affected his magic casting but he was quickly growing to become an amazing mix of a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Su was also growing from her shyness and had recently started to slowly open up to the rest of their friends.

Susan on the other hand, may have been looked down upon for her house, but if someone messed with a friend then the viciousness that they could show was much more terrifying than any lion, added to that her admiration of her aunt and wanting to follow her footsteps and she would one day be a terrifying force to reckon with.

Su could be quite easily defined as a Ravenclaw. She craved for knowledge but also knew when and how to balance it while spending time with friends. Unfortunately, she had become somewhat secluded from the rest of her house for 'interacting with the lesser sort'. It seemed that most of the Ravenclaws were arrogant people that believed they were above the rest of the school, and to an extent, above each other. _I'll have to bring it up at some point with Filius, maybe he can come up with something to get rid of the huge ego's._

Daphne was possibly the most curious two of the group. Daphne, the 'ice princess' was surprisingly easy going with a sense of humour when she wasn't the cold intimidating character that she showed in public. Because of this, it was almost like she was two different people when she was or wasn't present in public.

"Anyone doing anything interesting this holiday?" Susan asked curiously.

"Not really, never liked the parties with all the political stuff going on, always gave me a hade ache, but Gran always says I have nothing better to do, and to be honest she right." Neville explained with a clear dislike for the celebration.

"You could come to my place, I'm going to be staying there all Christmas so you could use it as an excuse. For that matter, all of you are invited to visit." Ren offered.

From that point, they started discussing what day they could visit, at the end agreeing that boxing day was the best choice and they would use the floo to get there.

"Remember what I asked everyone in the defence club about occlumency?" Ren suddenly asked as they all turned around to look at him.

It had been on his mind for a while now, telling them on the train was the second best option, while telling them just before summer was the best. But he felt like he was lying to them, even if it hadn't been a 'Are you Harry Potter? No' situation. A small confirmation from all of them and Ren takes a deep breath.

Suddenly becoming much more nervous he started going through different possibilities the conversation could go. How exactly do I go about this?

"I'm...well, Its something that I've been keeping secret that hardly anyone knows" He started thinking on which way was the best way to put it. "If anyone doesn't want to have that weight on them then they can wait outside for a minute...it's a big secret, like real big...so..."

"Don't be silly Ren! We friends, and friends stay with each other through thick and thin." Neville stated quite confidently alongise many comments of agreement.

"Thanks" He said as a small smile formed on his lips, he wasn't quite sure how he ended ups with such good friends. A small wave of his wand and the door locks while the blinds fall, the silencing charm already placed.

"It's actually quite straightforward, to be honest. I haven't always gone by the name Ren Rosier." He starts as they all stare at him in confusion.

"Please tell me it wasn't Malfoy!" Daphne said with fake horror, though he could tell she was doing it to ease the tension.

"Most definitely not!" Ren stated in mock offence, which wasn't too hard, following her example as they all snickered at the thought.

Taking a deep breath he resolved himself. "I'll just go out an say it, the name I used to go by was Harry Potter." He finishes as the chuckling suddenly stopped, all faces share a look on shock on them.

"Wait, as in the Harry Potter?" Su asks not quite believing what she's hearing.

"Defeater of he who must not be named?" Susan added just as shocked.

"Yes, that Harry Potter" Ren confirmed slightly restlessly.

"Bloody hell" He heard Neville added in shock.

"Why change your name? I mean, as Harry Potter you could probably get anything you wanted." Hermione asked curiously. _At least she doesn't seem to mind, that's a good sign, right?_

"The short answer? Dumbledore." Ren said simply, with slight disbelief looks coming from all his friends.

"Huh?" Hermione asks scandalized at Ren's answer.

"Long answer would be greatly appreciated" Daphne stated, her interest growing per second.

"He abandoned me with horrible people leaving me ignorant of the magical world and never once visited me, that and quite some few other things to be honest." Ren tried explaining as briefly as possible.

"That still wasn't that long..." Daphne said having noticed that he was trying to avoid the subject.

"So simply put, you hiding from Dumbledore?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, he illegally ignored my parent's will and made himself my magical guardian, so even if I am emancipated, I don't want to take any risks." Ren tried explaining.

After personally meeting with the Headmaster he could understand why they were finding it hard to believe. He personally thought that the Headmaster was really nice, slightly mad, but definitely a nice person.

"He did what!?" Hermione said finally finding her voice. "Cant, you just get him arrested? or sue him? Are the layers in the magical world?" She asked the last question almost as if she was annoyed with herself for not knowing the answer.

"We talking about a corrupt ministery were everything works through favours and money" He said as the name Malfoy was heard."Not to mention it would be the century-old leader of light, the man that defeated Ginderward's word against an eleven year old's one. Also, yes, there are lawyers." Ren explained.

"But that's' so...so...uh!" She started outraged how horrible the magical world really was, unable to say a coherent sentence.

"If you emancipated that means that you Lord Potter?" Daphne asked curiously with a predatory glim in her eye. _Slytherin's!_

"Lord Potter-Black." Her corrected, a small smile gracing Ren's face.  
"Wait, what?" Daphne asked, a lot more interested now that it had moved to politics.

"So you lord of the two former most powerful political families on each side" Neville said thoughtfully.

"How did that happen?" Susan asked in confusion. "I mean I understand Potter, but Black?"

"Apparently, my Godfather left everything he owned to me, which included being heir to the house of black. It's allowed since my grandmother was Dorea Black" Ren explained as she nodded thoughtfully.

"Wait, you had a godfather?" Su asked confused.

"Sirius Black" Ren explained as many cries of confusion and even fear sounded."

"What!?" Most of the children present shouted.

"But...but that shouldn't be possible" Neville blurted out in confusion.

"Who's Sirius Black?" Hermione asked not having recognised the name.

"He was said to both have been You know who's second in command and the man that betrayed the Potter's" Daphne explained before he frowned thoughtfully.

"I know" Ren said to Daphne. "Strange, isn't it? How the same person that in his will, some few weeks before he supposedly betraying my family, left me everything he had."

"Now that you mention it you do make a point. What did they say in his trial?" Daphne asked curiously.

"He didn't get one." Ren answered.

The whole compartment was filled with silence, registering that the ministry itself had pretty much broken the law. The silence itself was broken when Hermione practically shouted in outrage.

"Didn't get one? You telling me the Ministry ignored its own laws?" Hermione practically screamed.

"It definitely seems that way. The goblin nation is looking into it, and by next year, should have a case to present to the Ministry." Ren answered.

"And you telling us this because?" Daphne asked curiously as everyone looked at her questioningly. "Don't get me wrong, we grateful that you did so, and I can speak for everyone that we won't tell anyone, but wouldn't it be safer just to keep it to yourself?" She pointed out.

"Honestly? It kinder feels like I'm lying whenever someone calls me Rosier." Ren tried explaining.

"Only that? I mean it makes sense but I wouldn't have said anything if I was in your situation." Daphne countered to which Ren had to think his answer.

"Well, there's also the part that Magical Britain practically worships me for supposedly defeating Voldemort" He said as almost all of them flinched when hearing his name.

"My father had access to ancient family magic and my mother was the smartest witch of her generation, I think it's much more likely that one or both of them found some way to kill him rather than a one-year-old. The fact that everyone claims that I survived the killing curse and yet no one alive was there apart from me says a lot about it." Ren finished slightly more emotional than what he usually let on.

"That does make a large amount of sense." Susan agreed finally capable of getting out of her shocked stage.

"Yes, well, I was hoping this wouldn't change anything but Ill understand if…"

"And you right, it doesn't change our friendship" Neville said.

"Thank you for trusting us enough to tell us, it means a lot, to all of us." Hermione finished happily.

"That being said, all the books said you had red hair and green eyes, were they wrong?" Hermione asked almost scared of the thought of a book telling a lie.

"No, I simply used hair dye and eye contact." Ren answered as Hermione nodded in understanding.

"The what?" Daphne asked confused.

Hermione immediately jumped at the opportunity of explaining that they were from the muggle world, and how magic wouldn't detect them slightly prideful of her world. As Ren looked at the members of the compartment a small smile graced his face.

 _Yes, having friends truly is amazing._

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

* * *

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

"Wake up Ren! It's Christmas!" Someone shouted from downstairs as he bolted upwards.

He was discouraged from looking at the time, one look outside and he knew that it must be much earlier than whatever time he wanted to wake up at, or for that fact any time he had ever woken up. Indeed, one look at Aurora and he could tell that she was as annoyed as he was for being dragged out of her bed, and the cause was jumping right next to them.

Ill prepare hot chocolate" Ren stated lazily as he walked towards the kitchen, with Aurora soon following not in the mood to deal with her friend's antics.

After they had finally managed to somewhat calm Mary down to bearable levels, present's started being opened as the first rays of the sun reflected on the snow outside.

That being said he was shocked to the huge pile of presents he had gotten for Christmas, all sitting next to the Christmas tree that they had decorated but a day before.

Su, Hermione, and Patil had each gotten him books, with Hermione being the non-magical one. _I never did get to read the last Narnia book_. Daphne and Tracey had seemed to join forces Hanna and Susan having bought him muggle clothing to keep on teasing him on needing clothing fitting your cute face. _I know you were involved Hermione_.

Blaise had gotten him an Arimathy book of unpublished theories while Neville had gotten him a book on plants. All in all, he felt that those presents defined they senders quite well.

He had also received many small gifts from classmates or older students he had talked to, mainly sweets that built up quite the sugar pile. He was only glad he had had the foresight to also send gifts for them as well.

All in all, Christmas was good, but he couldn't help but look forward to tomorrow, when all his friends would be coming to visit on boxing day. God help him when Hermione saw the library.

 **.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o**

* * *

 **I've been going over chapter's 1 to 8, witch I've already replaced, thus the reason why I didn't spend no where near as much time as I usually do on this chapter. I will re-edit this one sometime soon (Yes, I know it was lacking and I'm sorry for that).**

 **I've kinder gotten into a rightists block, I know what I want to right but I don't know how to right it. Hopefully by next week that will be shorted.**

 **Also I'm trying to have a constant updated per week on Saturdays, In case you were wondering.**

 **That's all that I can think of for now. Thanks for reading and Ill see you in the next chapter. Chau!**


End file.
